Back to the Past
by Buffmanican
Summary: The world is falling apart and there is nothing they can do, right? Wrong! From within the Jubi the seven tailed beasts that had been captured diverge a plan that involves Naruto Uzumaki. this is a time travel fic. R&R enjoy, have fun, relax and biju-dama... there will be no pairing (don't own cover pic)
1. Prologue

AN: i was sitting in my room when this story came to me. i love time travel fics and i wanted to write one. so enjoy and tell me what you think. btw i don't own naruto or anything to do with it. shocker lol.

* * *

Prologue

There are very few things that the great Demon lord the Kyuubi no Kitsune liked or enjoyed. Killing things, destroying human settlements, taking long naps under the warm sun, those were the first things he had learned to enjoy. But his newest enjoyment was fighting and working along side his Jinchuriki.

Twenty five years ago he had been sealed into his host. Of course his host was only a baby at the time and the circumstances of his capture were not so nice. It had taken sixteen almost seventeen years for the two to become friends and start working with each other. Since that point they had started trusting each other like they were family. In fact they even started calling each other brother.  
They strived for peace, to free their brethren from the two Uchiha. Although by the time they could do that, shit hit the fan and everything went to hell. Nine years later they were still fighting. Most of the world's population either trapped in a powerful genjutsu making them slaves or fighting for their freedom.

The five great nations ha been reduced to ruble, their Hidden Villages destroyed and its people scattered. The remnants of the Shinobi Alliance found refuge wherever they could. Shinobi started living their lives on the run, many even choosing the easy way out.

It was a true living hell. The ten tails would ravish lands, destroy settlements, kill thousands, and there was nothing the Alliance could do. Nine years of endless war. It seemed the end of it all. At least until the other tailed beast, locked within their 'Mother's' body came up with an excellent plan.

Executing that plan would be much harder then it was to think of it. It had sounded simple to them but in reality it was everything but simple. If one thing went wrong the man they needed would be killed and all would be lost. Even with the massive risks it was this or nothing.

The seven beasts joined consciousness within their 'Mother'. Shukaku was the first to speak. "We need to pull Gyuki and Kurama into the connection so we can speak to them to. Then we will tell them of our plan."

Matatabi snorted. "It's not that easy Shukaku. It is dangerous enough for us to converse like this. Shinju could find us out at any given moment. We are inside her after all."

"Matatabi is right. One step out of line and our planning is defenestrated (1)." Kokuo stated. Shukaku rolled his eyes then glared at his two tailed sister.

"We don't have time to mess around we need to tell them." He argued once again.

Son Goku sighed then cleared his throat. "I have an idea. How bought one of us contacts either Gyuki or Kurama and tell them of the plan. After that they can pass it on to their Jinchuriki and each other. That minimizes the risk. Then when the time is right we go through with it."

Matatabi nodded her feline head. "I agree. Now we just have to decide who will contact them. I volunteer if no one else is willing. And besides I think I could describe things a little better."

"Do what you want kitty cat." Shukaku grinned.

"Stupid raccoon."

* * *

Myoboku was the home of the great toad summons, a beautiful place full of life even with war raging around them. Luckily Myoboku had remained untouched. Most of the Alliance had started living there after their homes had been destroyed.

Naruto Uzumaki sat among the remainder of his friends. Many of them had died during the war. Out of the Konoha 12 only five remained, and Naruto was one of them. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sakura were the only ones who remained. It was painful for them to keep on going. There were times where all they wanted to do was lay down and never move again. Even Lee's power of youth had practically left him completely.

The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki gazed around his summons home with sorrow filled eyes. He had seen the worst aspect of war over and over. The death of his comrades. Not even the title of Sixth Hokage had done much for him when his people had appointed him after the death of the fifth. He stayed as strong as he could for his people. If he held his head high they could to. If he stayed strong they could to. If he held the Will of Fire they could to. That at least was what he tried his best to believe.

It was a major surprise to him when Kurama had pulled him into his mindscape and had told him what Matatabi and the other tailed beast had summed up. He had agreed with some hesitation, the emotional turmoil of what the plan could bring would be nearly unbearable. But he was Naruto and he was the Hokage. He had a duty to his Village and her people even if it was destroyed. Like his father had said. As long as the Will of Fire existed the Village could be rebuilt.

After consulting with Bee they set out on a very dangerous mission.

* * *

They were lucky to catch the Jubi while she was alone. Neither Uchiha was around, it was a perfect opportunity. Without the Uchiha there to control her she could easily be subdued and the two remaining Jinchuriki could go through with the other tailed beast plan.  
Fire burned all around them from the massive Biju-Dama. Naruto and Bee, both in their beast's form, had dodged the chakra ball. They wraped their tails around her and held her down. They force out their consciousness to the seven within her.  
"Finally! I was beginning to think the two of you would never get here." Chomei chimed.

"We have gathered up our chakra without Jubi knowing. Remember Naruto we are all counting on you. There is a possibility that Bee and Gyuki will remember but since this Jutsu revolves around you it is highly unlikely." Matatabi said.

"Listen boy, everything you change will have a side effect." Son Goku added in. "Things will change, for better or for worse we do not know. Only time will be able to tell us. You and Kurama have a lot in store for you. Do not fail us or this world. I doubt we will be able to do this jutsu again."

"Son Goku is right." Matatabi eyed the young blonde man in front of her. "This jutsu will take you into the past. We are shooting for about ten to twelve years. That should give you enough time to counter whatever the Akatsuki are doing."  
"What if I only go back a few years?" Naruto asked.

"That is not likely. If anything you'll just end up farther back in the time line. But you will not go past the day you were born. Otherwise you would cease to exist. I wish we could tell you more, young one, but our time is running out. The fate of the world rest with you Naruto Uzumaki."

Silence range out as the nine great beasts connected all their tails and began casting the jutsu. There was a blinding light and unimaginable pain before everything went utterly black.

* * *

He felt like he was burning from the inside. Darkness surrounded him and forced the air out of his lungs. It was terrifying. He felt like his skin was being slowly ripped from his bones. His body ached and he felt small. His throat burned with the desire for water. He fought for breath but none came. It was like being under water or in an oxygen deprived realm.

It lasted for an eternity in his mind. He floated endlessly in this plane of nothingness striving for air, water, anything to keep him alive. He wanted to give up. To let the darkness claim him. To take his soul and hand it to the God of Death. To reunite with his family and friends who had died so long ago.

Suddenly he jerked up right. He coughed and fell to the ground. He felt something ensnaring his feet and he panicked kicking out at his foe. It took him nearly two minutes to realize that his supposed enemy was only his blankets. He shivered as his memories returned to him. The blood soaked world he had come from. He felt all alone.

"You're not alone my brother." He heard the deep voice echo in his mind.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked his voice small and filled with anxiety.

"Yep its me Kit. I'm here for you." Naruto curled up in a heap. Pain still wracked his body, but a deep satisfaction filled him. The jutsu had worked. He recognized his old room in his apartment. It was the same, down to the cloths that littered the ground. It was comforting but disorienting at the same time.

"We did it Kurama." He sighed and found his way into his mindscape.

"Looks like you mental version is the same. How old are you now Naruto? At least in you physical form." Kurama stood above him in all his glory. His nine tails swaying lazily behind him. He was beautiful and he would deny that till the end of time. His red fur glistened in the torch light of Naruto's mind. It sparked and moved as if an invisible force touched it. A red miasma surrounded him as it always did. He looked tired as well. But that was to be expected from the amount of chakra he had just had to use.

"I'm not sure and I don't want to check yet." His voice cracked. "I just want to rest right now. we have time."

"Yes we do. Come here Kit I'll help you rest." Kurama laid down one of his massive tails and allowed Naruto to lay down on it.  
"Thank you," He mumbled before he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon he woke up. Nightmares had plagued him the night before reminding him of everything he had lost. But he was the Sixth Hokage, he had no time to be afraid. "You're not the Sixth anymore Naruto." Kurama piped in.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto stretched out in a cat-like fashion. He popped his neck, back, and fingers before heading to his bathroom. He turned on the bath and waited for it to fill. He turned his attention to the mirror and his heart almost stopped when he saw himself. "HOLY SHIT! I'm a little kid Kurama!"

He glared at himself when he heard the laughter of his tenant. "It's not funny dude. I'm like six years old. Those bastards sent us to far back!"

"Don't complain Kit that just means we have more time then we thought we would have." The great Kyuubi said after his laughter died down.

Naruto sighed, "I suppose your right." He sighed again and turned towards his tub. It was nice and full. "This is going to be hell when I see everyone again. I wonder how Bee and the others are doing?"

"Worry about that later Kit. Get in the bath. You know you missed a day at the Academy."

"Eh, like hell I'm going back their. I was a kage damn it. I'm going to talk to Jiji and see what he can do." Naruto striped from his pajamas and got into the warm water.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto? He may not believe you."

"That's why I have you fuzz-ball. He will believe me. All he needs to do is look into my eyes and he will know it's the truth. And if he doesn't I'll have him get old man Inochi to search my memories."

Kurama thought for a moment while Naruto washed himself. "I guess you have a point. Be careful though Naruto."  
"What you don't trust me brother?" Naruto gave his companion a foxy grin. That was when he noticed a familiar chakra signature right outside his home. Kakashi.

"He is probably worried about you. You haven't come out at all today. He is your guard after all."  
"Yeah, I'll be out soon though. I've got to talk to Jiji. Should we let Kakashi in on the secret?"  
"Not yet. See what the old man has to say first got it Kit."

Naruto didn't reply as he left his bathroom and changed into a small white t-shirt and orange shorts. He slipped on his sandals and headed towards the Hokage tower. He could feel Kakashi trailing him. He smiled a real genuine smile.

* * *

(1) that word means to throw something or someone out a window. love that word lol.

next time will be the talk between Naruto and the Third Hokage.


	2. Chapter 1 Fail-Safe

AN: now i know this was put up fast thanks to my inspiration. i don't know if they will always be put up this fast. anyway i hope you enjoy. don't own naruto sadly.

* * *

Chapter One Fail-safe

Naruto forged his way to the Hokage Tower. He couldn't help but look around at his beloved village. It felt like a dream, seeing all the buildings and people from his childhood. Even if those were dark times for him. He laughed quietly at the thought. The future he came from was far worse than the childhood he had lived. Especially since he had already accepted the truth of his past and knew why he was a demon host.

He couldn't care less what people thought of him. He knew who he was and he knew who Kurama was, and that was all that mattered. And besides he proved his worth once, he could do it again.

He sighed, even if he now had the chance to save all of his loved ones they had still died once. Those memories were scarred into his mind, their deaths and how they happened plagued him every night. Such was the fate of war veterans. He finally understood how Kakashi must have felt for all those years after loosing his entire team.

Naruto ignored the glares around him. He was a proud Jinchuriki and he couldn't allow their misplaced hate to disturb him. "That's right Kit. You are the host to the greatest of all the tailed beast even our damn 'Mother'."

"Never going to lose the superiority complex are you Kurama?" Naruto inwardly smirked.

"Never going to lose the hero complex are you, eh, Naruto?" Kurama retorted with a snort.

"Touché, oh great one," Naruto murmured. They laughed in unison as they reached the Tower. "This is going to be a long talk isn't it?"

"Yep, have fun Kit." Kurama curled up and closed his eyes.

"Huh, good advice old friend." Naruto mentally rolled his eyes to emphasize his sarcastic remark. He got a chuckle in return. He snuck past the Hokage's receptionist and headed to the old mans office. He had an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as he walked through the halls. He remembered all the times he had walked them and seen both the Third and Fifth. They were both like grandparents to him, much like Jiraiya was. Hell he had even called Tsunade 'Granny' till the day she died.

He cast his eyes downward when he remembered her death. It had not been pretty. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the mournful thoughts. He wanted to be at his best when he faced the Third. Seeing him alive again would not be easy.

He stopped at the door to the old mans office. Old oak wood expertly crafted and painted red, now it was a dull rusty color. He gathered himself and turned the door nob. The door creaked as it opened and the, now very young, blonde walked in.

He froze when he saw the Third. Hiruzen was exactly as he remembered him to be. Old, white haired and smoking that pipe. He wore his Hokage robes and Hat like always. But now, with all of his training, Naruto could sense the God of Shinobi's power. Before him was a man of great power and he had never realized it before. He wanted to gap at him but he kept the feeling at bay. All he wanted to do now was hug the man.

He swallowed past the massive lump that had formed in his throat, he forced his feet to move and he walked into the office closing the door behind him. He could sense the silent and expertly concealed ANBU hidden in the shadows.

Ignoring their presence was easy, even after the war had started the ANBU had remained as the Hokage's personal guards. He had leaned to ignore their constant presence after he had been appointed as the Sixth.

Naruto was snapped out of his memories from the look on Sarutobi's face. It was grim and confused, and Naruto knew why. He must have let his emotions slip for a moment, and now the old man was worried. He sighed and choked out a single small sentence, "Hey Jiji, can I speak with you?"

"Of course Naruto what is it?" the Third asked him cautiously.

"Thanks Jiji, could you have them leave the room. I rather speak with you alone." He nodded his head towards the shadows. The Third raised an eyebrow at Naruto's surprising knowledge. He put it at the back of his mind to contemplate later and motioned for his ANBU to leave. He knew Naruto was no threat to him.

"Thanks," Naruto said whence he felt them leave. "Can you activate a privacy seal or two? What I have to tell you is very important and I don't what anyone to know." Sarutobi stared at the Jinchuriki for a moment completely flabbergasted. Now he was really worried. Had the boy found out about the Kyuubi?

He activated the seals and motioned for Naruto to sit. "What is it Naruto, is something troubling you?"

Naruto laughed out loud, it was a dark laugh, deep and troubled. "You have no idea Jiji." His voice was laced with pain. Pain that a six year old child should not know of. One look in Naruto's eyes told the Third that there was much more going on. Something that may even be beyond him. Because what he saw in the boy's eyes was a lifetime of hardship and age that should not be there. He had the eyes of a war hardened veteran. He knew that because he saw it in himself and in his shinobi.

"Naruto what happened to you?" the Third whispered.

"War Jiji, nine long years of it. Before you ask questions let me tell you the full story. I won't hold anything back since I will need your help with this all." Hiruzen leaned back and kept his mouth shut even if he didn't want to.(1) He listened to what Naruto had to say. He listened carefully, itching to ask questions but knew better than to interrupt the devastating story of his successor's son. He didn't want to believe it but there was no way he could prove the boy wrong, especially when he knew stuff he shouldn't. Like whom his father was or that he was a demon host. And to top it off said demon even spoke to him at one point in the story only solidifying Naruto's claims further.

* * *

"This is all very hard to believe Naruto. I wish I could deny it but I can't." Hiruzen shook his head. "I am so sorry Naruto; you don't deserve any of this hardship."

"That doesn't matter Jiji." Naruto's voice was rather quite and hoarse from speaking so much. "I was given a task and I intend to complete it. It won't be easy since every change in the timeline will lead to something new. Although I would like to prevent the Uchiha massacre if that is possible. It was never fair to Itachi or Sasuke what had happened. Neither of them deserved that because the sins of their father."

"Yes, that is definitely something to fix. But first we need to decide what to do with you. You were obviously skilled in your time. I'm not sure sending you to the Academy would be a very good idea."

"Well Jiji, as much as I don't want to go I should at least pretend to be there. You know with shadow clones and stuff. I still need to relearn a lot and my body wont be able to handle most of my techniques till I'm older. And it would be best not to draw to much attention to myself. The Akatsuki is dangerous and I don't need them acting sooner than they need to be."

Sarutobi stroked his chin and thought for a moment. After a space of time that felt like forever he finally spoke. "I could have Kakashi take you under his wing in the ANBU."

"That could work Jiji. Although that would mean telling Kakashi-sensei the truth."

"Yes it would; personally, I think it would be best for the both of you. Kakashi has been living in his guilt for far too long. And you have seen terrible war. You two could comfort each other and help each other out of the despair of post war life. From what you told me you saw many of your friends die. You may be dealing with it now for the sake of others but it will affect you in the long run."

"I guess your right Jiji. And plus I like learning from Kakashi-sensei."

Hiruzen smiled. "Good, I will inform him of the circumstances. Reliving it once through words is bad enough. Go home and get some rest. I will send you a message tomorrow alright?" Naruto nodded and stood. He went to the door before turning around.

"Hey Jiji, could I get a hug?"

The Third smiled, without missing a beat he stood and gave Naruto a hug. He made sure to fill it with his love. He needed Naruto to know he wasn't alone. "I'll be here for you Naruto no matter what."

The hug lasted a long time; finally they broke apart and went their separate ways.

* * *

That night was the same as all the others. Filled with nightmares. The dead faces of his friends flashed before his eyes in a constant stream. Their screams echoed in his mind, the blood curdling sound freezing his already damaged soul. He saw Madara and Obito above him along with the other Akatsuki. They were ripping Kurama out of him. Forcing his friend to join his siblings within the Jubi.

He jerked awake, sweat covering his body successfully pasting his white shirt to his small frame. He coughed and stumbled out of his bed. He laid on the cold ground for a moment before getting up to get a drink of water. He reveled in the feeling of the cold liquid going down his throat.

He distantly heard Kurama's gentle hums meant to comfort him. To let him know he was still there. He found his way into his mindscape. He faintly marveled at the fact that his form within his mind was his older self. He made his way past the seals bars and curled up with his ever present companion. "Seeing the old man has really set you off Naruto." Kurama spoke softly as he wrapped his tails around his host in a protective manner.

"Yeah, it took all my will power not to break down and cry when I saw him." The blonde Jinchuriki sighed. He leaned into Kurama's warm tails letting himself drift back into sleep, not caring that he was siting on his kitchen floor.

The next morning he created a shadow clone and sent it to the Academy with orders to act how he did when a child. After that he got busy checking over his home. It had been a very long time since he had been there. In a sense at least.

He decided it would be a good idea to check in with the Third and see where they stood as of that moment. He knew it was always important to check in with his superiors. War had changed him. He had lost a lot of his reckless behavior and had learned to follow orders without question. That changed when he became the Sixth Hokage. He was in the seat of power and every decision he made could lead to success or disaster. He had learned an all knew respect for his predecessors and the other kage.

The walk to the Hokage's office seemed shorter than it had yesterday. Which he was glad for. He hated the glares he received. He knew that this was the past and everything he had done to earn their respect had not happened yet but it still irked him. He was their Hokage and they hated him.

"Not yet you aren't Kit. Remember you were not appointed till you were twenty one. And by then Konoha was already gone."

"Please Kurama don't remind me." Naruto winced internally. He smoothed over his features and took on a professional appearance when he burst into the Third's office. Being the expert Shinobi Sarutobi was, he gave no sign of shock or surprise when the young blonde time traveler barged in.

"Naruto, it's good to see you. Come sit, I suppose we have more to talk about." He said while he motioned for his guard to leave.

When they were all alone and the privacy seals were activated Naruto began. "I need to know what progress we have made."

"Strait to the point, war really has changed you." The Hokage whispered.

"Yes it has Jiji; did you forget that I was the Sixth? I had to change a lot in order to fill that position." Naruto's voice was solemn. His eyes grew distant as he remembered those years.

"Awe, I see. It's not easy is it? To be Hokage and hold the lives of everyone who calls Konoha their home in your hands. It takes an unshakable sense of the Will of Fire to carry such a burden." The Third smiled sadly at the boy in front of him. He was technically twenty five but to the old Kage he was still a child. A lost one at that. "I have spoken with Kakashi. He will take you under his wing."

Naruto visibly brightened. "That's good."

"Yes it is. Although I was thinking last night. It will be odd for you to suddenly be taken in by Kakashi and become his apprentice. So in order to keep people from prying into matters that don't have anything to do with them I will need you to continue at the Academy. Albeit it will only be until the graduation exams in which I am confident you will pass. From there Kakashi will take you on as an apprentice and integrate you into the ANBU. Whence you join the ANBU you will be under my direct command."

"Hmm, are you certain that will be the best course of action Jiji? Wouldn't that bring more attention to me?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes it would but it will be the easiest way for you to get into the ANBU."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I was also thinking about it last night. Like I said before. I could have my shadow clones take my place at the Academy. They will be the village idiot, a perfect disguise for me. While the real me works from the shadows as an ANBU. I can use a constant Henge through a seal. That way I could stay out of the light of the enemy." Naruto said his head resting on his hand in a lazy manner worthy of Kakashi.

Sarutobi scratched his chin in thought. "I suppose that plan has some merit. That way you could get into the field faster and without drawing to much attention. Good thinking Naruto." Sarutobi paused. "I cant help but wonder if this plan of yours was mainly to get out of the Academy?" He gave Naruto a sly smile who laughed in return.

"Partly yes, the other part is I hope to help Itachi out a bit. And I can't do that if I'm stuck in the Academy for another year. With all my years of experience I should be able to advance quickly through the ranks plus I'm sure you could help me with that as well. Unfortunately my body is young and not use to the experience I have. I'm going to have to train to get to a decent amount." Naruto paused thinking back to last night.

"I already had to seal away half of my chakra so it wouldn't overload my system. It took me a while to figure out why I was feeling so sick. Kurama believes it will take me a couple of years to get anywhere close to where I was in my time. But don't worry; I'll be good enough for ANBU."

The Third sighed, "Don't work to hard Naruto. You're only six in body, and you have another six years before things start to pick up. You have two years before the Uchiha incident and I'm sure you can become Itachi's superior within a year even at a leisurely pace."

Naruto leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet for awhile. It was a comfortable silence, one shared between to veterans of harsh war. "I wont over do it." He looked back up at the aging man. He looked older than he had yesterday when he had first seen him. It seems the stress of the information had weighed heavily on him. "I should go find Kakashi and let him know of the plan. I'll talk to you later Jiji." Sarutobi only nodded in response and watched Naruto stand and leave his office.

* * *

Naruto strolled down the streets. He had opted out to take on a Henge to avoid peoples glares. To outsiders he was a simple tall brown haired man lost in his thoughts. But Naruto was actually in deep conversation with his ever present companion.

"You left out a lot Kit."

"I know. I don't need to worry or stress him further. And besides this is only something I can do." He stopped and stared at the fox. "We need a fail-safe. If something goes wrong and I am captured by the Akatsuki all this would be for nothing."

Kurama shifted from his napping position and stared at his host. "What do you have in mind?"

"It's simple really. I want to alter our seal. So if we ever got captured and there was no hope of escape I could activate it. It would automatically seal away both of our souls into the Shinigami. That way the Jubi could never be revived."

"Hate to break it to you Kit but that is not a '_simple_' plan. Have you even thought of how you would bind our seal to the Shinigami?" Kurama kept his eyes locked on the blonde's face.

"The seal dad used should work. If I break it down and remake it, it should work. It will take a long time though." He sighed. "This is going to be a long twelve years."

"No shit Kit."

* * *

(1) i really didn't want to repeat a history we all know over again like most time travel fics. now more history will be revealed about the future we don't know about throughout the story so bare with me. kakashi will come in on the next chapter. things will be different although characters will be mostly the same. Naruto has changed as any war veteran would. he thinks more rationally now. and yes naruto will be strong but not all powerful that would make things boring in my mind. there are going to be some surprises. little things will change that will cause new things that naruto never expected to happen. haha this is going to be fun to put him through more hell :D


	3. Chapter 2 Honored Sensei

AN: Yo thanks for the reviews they are a real help! i may spell stuff wrong so tell me if i do i would appreciate that. hope you guys like this next chapter it took me longer then the last two cause i didn't know how to go about it. let me know what you think. enjoy. still don't own naruto dammit.

* * *

Chapter Two Honored Sensei

Naruto had found Kakashi's chakra signature easily. He enjoyed the comforting yet sad chakra of his master. It brought back a lot of memories. One in particular he was not so happy to think about.

Kakashi had been there for most of the war, living until a terrible battle against some Akatsuki cultist. (Shinobi who had joined Madara and Obito without question.) That had been a traumatizing day for him. He had almost given up again after the battle was over. He was stricken with grief. He had lost his sensei and two of his other close friends.

It had been a normal day, well as normal as a war torn world's day could be. Their group had been camping and waiting for the information to be passed to them. Little did they know that the enemy had intercepted and killed them. The cultist had come on them in a second. Despite their sensors abilities they had not caught these experts till it was too late.

Naruto was their target of course. He always was in those days, which didn't help his moral when someone died protecting him. It was always one of his regrets. But this toped them all. Kakashi hiss sensei and his father's student. His friend fell before his eyes.

The cultist had cornered him, he was already weakened from an earlier battle and his chakra was running low. It was like Pain's assault all over again for the silver haired Jonin. They were outnumbered two to one and weak. That was probably the reason they had lost so many in that fight. Like Kiba, he was without Akamaru who had died just a few days before, and Choji who had had to resort to using his red pepper pill. Without Shikamaru there to know the counter he had died.

It was an unfortunate situation. Naruto hadn't even known about Kiba and Choji till after the battle was over. He had been busy fighting along side Kakashi only to be separated from him when a cultist had sent a well played out fire jutsu.

Naruto had lost sight of Kakashi and by the time he killed the cultist it was already to late. One cultist had pulled a cheap move by blindsiding Kakashi and successfully taking out his sharingan. While he has distracted with the sudden lose of sight and pain another slit his throat. Blood gushed from his wound; he held his neck in hopes of stopping the flow. But his efforts were done in vain.

Naruto had watched in a sort of detached horror as his sensei slowly choked on his own blood. Then he snapped, loosing all sense of mercy he blew up on his enemy tearing them all to little shreds of flesh and bone. When they were all gone he had rushed to his sensei's side. He couldn't hide his emotions as tears fell freely from his eyes.

He had lifted the silver haired man into his lap trying his best to ease the man's pain. He coughed a few times, looked into Naruto's azure eyes and died. Naruto had watched the light leave the grey eyes of his friend, the man who he would always see as part of his family. It wasn't until Sakura had wrapped her arms around him that he registered anything around him. She had whispered the names of the comrades they had lost during the fight. Kiba and Choji being among the dead.

When they returned to Myoboku he had engraved all of their names into the memorial stone after their funerals. They had retrieved the stone from the ruins of Konoha. None of the leaf ninja could part with the sentimental value of the stone.

Naruto almost laughed now at the irony of seeing a much younger silver haired Jonin standing in front of the black polished stone. He whipped away the few tears that had unwelcomingly seeped from his eyes. He steeled himself and dropped his Henge then he approached Kakashi and stood by his side.

"Still reading those pervy books?" Naruto said as he caught sight of the orange book in the twenty year old ninja's hand. His voice was sad and amused at the same time.

"So, Hokage-sama wasn't lying." Kakashi hid his emotions well. He had not expected the blond kid at all. "How did you find me?"

"Simple I found your chakra signature and followed it. Although it wasn't hard to guess where you would be. You always came here in my time." His blue eyes flashed to the place he had engraved Kakashi's name into the stone. It was blank and staring at him. He suppressed a shiver and looked at the younger visage of his former sensei.

"You followed my chakra signature? Wouldn't it be different from your time?" it was odd speaking to his sensei's son but yet comforting.

"No, I could recognize your chakra from anywhere. It's always been worm, comforting and sad at the same time." Naruto quickly averted his gaze. He could feel the lump growing in his throat as his emotions boiled to the surface.

"I'm glad you wanted me to know about your secret. I was worried about you. When you came back your chakra had spiked and was so full of emotions it scared me. I thought something terrible had happened to you." Kakashi paused. "Well actually something terrible has happened. Although I don't know all the details. Hokage-sama only told me a few things and that I should trust you."

"Yeah I felt your chakra outside my apartment that day." His eyes lingered on the spot on the stone. He couldn't face him yet, if Jiji hadn't told him much he probably didn't know about his death.

A silence washed over them, a tense one. Neither party knew what to say. Naruto had no desire to tell the man of the horrors he had experienced. Kakashi had no idea what to say. In his mind Naruto was a six year old child who was hated by the village. Not the powerful Sixth Hokage he had become. The kid was his sensei's son, the one he had protected from birth but was to much of a coward to talk to him about it. And now the kid was a time traveler who had seen nine years of harsh war. Not even he had endured for that long. The war he had been in ended quickly and he had only lost two of his dear friends. From the way the Third had talked Kakashi supposed Naruto had lost a lot more than he had.

"Those who break the roles are regarded as scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto finally said his eyes still locked on Kakashi's absent name.

Kakashi stared at him in shock. "How do you know that fraise?"

"You taught it to us. Team 7 I mean. We lived by that fraise. In the end it was what held us together, even the other teams. I never abandoned any of my comrades, even when my best friend abandoned us for power, I kept going after him. Before he died he finally joined us again. It was a year later that he was killed saving my life. Sounds familiar doesn't it." Kakashi knew he was referring to Obito but the blonde didn't say anymore on the matter.

"Team work…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"The base to all Konoha shinobi. That is what he Will of Fire strives on. Anyway I should fill you in. As of today I will start working under you in the ANBU. I will be in disguise though and will have a shadow clone take my place at the Academy. But first I need to do some training to get my body into gear." The boy shook his head. "It's really annoying to have so many limitations. My chakra is so out of whack and it's going to take forever to adjust to this body. I'll have to relearn all the control exercises to match my body size. And it doesn't help that I have so much chakra." He sighed and turned to Kakashi.

The azure eyes were to guarded for Kakashi's liking. The kid was hiding a lot from him that much he could tell. But he could also see the admiration Naruto had for him. The respect and the love. He must have been an important part of Naruto's life. He just hoped he could be that way again.

Kakashi eye smiled at him. Then a thought occurred to him and he frowned slightly in mock irritation. "You know from what I head you are technically five years older than me." Naruto started laughing, a real and hearty laugh.

"Hell yeah I finally have more experience on you. Now all I've got to do is kick your ass!" he pumped a fist in the air and gave Kakashi one of his face splitting genuine smiles. Kakashi's heart nearly stopped; despite looking like his father the kid had his mother's beautiful smile. Kakashi reached forward and ruffled Naruto's hair. Unknown to him, it was a familiar gesture to the blonde.

Naruto choked up, he couldn't stand it anymore. Standing in front of the ghost of the man he cared for. His mask shattered and he jumped on Kakashi pulling him into a bone crushing hug. A small sob escaped his tight throat as he buried his face in the Jonin's flak jacket. "I've missed you so much sensei."

Kakashi had been tense at first; the unexpected reaction had caught him off guard. But when Naruto spoke he knew the truth. He had died in Naruto's time. And by the sound of it, he had not died pretty. He strung his arms around Naruto's small frame and held him tightly. "I died didn't I?" Naruto nodded but his soft sobs kept him from speaking. Kakashi resolved to not die again; he would stick around and protect his sensei's son and his student. He buried his head in Naruto's soft spikey blonde hair and held him close. "I'm here now, and I wont leave." He whispered.

* * *

Two ANBU stood side by side in the Third Hokage's office. Both tall and strong looking, one with gravity defying silver hair, and the other with straight blood red hair. The second was in a Henge, after all in reality he was a six year old blonde knucklehead. The redhead had on a black and red fox mask. It matched him well especially with the red hair. The other had a white and red striped dog mask on.

"Dog, Kitsune, for the next two months you will be training. Kitsune I need you back to working order so I can start sending you on missions again. From now on you must keep on your disguise, no one can know of your true identity." The Third's voice was stern and demanding. He turned his attention to Dog. "Dog you will help Kitsune, I also want you to brush up on your own skills. Learn some new things. I expect good results from the both of you. You are to report to the special ANBU training grounds one every day at 0700 and train for at least five hours. You will report on your progress at the end of every week. That is all, you are dismissed."

The two ANBU bowed then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Outside the Hokage's tower the two men made their way to the training ground to begin their special ops training. Naruto was exited to finally get back to training after two weeks of waiting since he had returned to the past. Kakashi was amused by Naruto's enthusiasm. He trailed behind the now redhead. He had asked Naruto why he had chosen that color and he had replied saying, "It's to honor my mother and the Uzumaki clan." He had paused then with a smile had said, "And besides I've always wondered how I would look like with this hair. I loved mom's hair from the moment I say it."

Kakashi had enjoyed spending time with his student and was beginning to see his true personality. Naruto had a lot buried deep inside of him, result of the war torn world he had come from. Kakashi understood that Naruto would need time to open up fully. And that was when he would meet the true Naruto. The kid just needed time, or should it be adult? The situation still confused the Jonin greatly.

They reached the training grounds in a timely manner, 0700 exactly. A new feat for Kakashi who was notorious for being late to everything. But he wanted to see what his new student, (or old?), was truly capable of.

The redhead made his way over to a tree and stared at it. "I should start with chakra control. That will help me with other stuff." Kakashi heard Naruto's muffles voice.

"Good idea, you know the exercise right? Good, I'll be over here then." Kakashi lazily sat down by a tree and pulled out his little orange book. He pretended to read while he watched Naruto begin his training.

He walked up to the tree and channeled his chakra trough his body to his feet. He place one foot on the tree. Then another. There was a small explosion and he was sent flying backwards and hit into another tree severely damaging it. Kakashi chuckled and trying not to laugh to loud. Naruto stayed on the ground for a minute before he shot up and started yelling profanity at the poor tree.

At that point Kakashi couldn't suppress his laughter; he almost went as far as rolling on the ground. In an instant Naruto's curses were shot his way. "Now, now Naruto don't get mad at me because your control is terrible. Lessen the amount; you know that your body is much smaller now." Kakashi could imagine how Naruto looked as an adult. He must have been tall and very similar to his father if his current looks were any indication. Sometimes he wondered at the stupidity of the villagers. Naruto was the spitting image of their Hokage and he would only grow to be more so.

"Stupid fox shut up," he heard Naruto grumble. Right he Kyuubi, Kakashi had almost forgot about the beast. It kind of worried him that his sensei's son could speak to it. But he had the feeling that the two of them were a least at even ground. Otherwise Naruto would be a lot more crazy than he already was. He had heard about the Sand's Jinchuriki and how crazy he had become even at a young age.

Naruto approached the tree again when he managed to calm down. He was still grumbling under his breath about a damn fox and a damn tree and damn shitty chakra control. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. He was defiantly going to enjoy watching Naruto grow up. Well physically at least, he had already accepted the fact that mentally Naruto was older than he was.

* * *

Naruto was out of his Henge and munching away at his favorite Ramen stand. Teuchi had always treated him well and that was one of the things he loved about the man. He and his daughter were two of the many precious people he would gladly die for.

Kakashi sat next to him in his normal Jonin attire. It brought a deep sense of nostalgia to Naruto. He wished that Sasuke and Sakura were there with them but that wouldn't happen for awhile. He had asked both Kakashi and the old man to let team seven happen again. Even if he had to downplay his skills for a while. The Third only agreed as long as Naruto continued to operate as Kitsune even if he had to leave a clone back home for D-ranks. Kakashi wasn't too happy about that. He would be stuck with a bunch of Genin while his student got to go to high level assignments.

Naruto smiled; despite all the horrible things that he had been through he was glad to have a second chance. He hadn't seen all of his friends personally yet, but he had had a few interactions through his clone. Like he had expected none of them noticed his clone. They ignored it like they had the first time around. It made him sad but he understood. Although one good thing did come from it. His clone was helping Hinata out of her shell and giving her confidence with small statements and compliments. He would do anything to help her this time around. He wanted her to be strong; hell he wanted all of them to be strong. He would just have to get to them later that was all.

Luckily his clone was giving Sasuke more of a challenge. In fact the Uchiha was super pissed which made Naruto laugh. One night, when his clone had dispelled, he got a fun memory of Sasuke wanting to beat his clone into the dirt.

He wished he could be there in person, but he knew he wasn't ready yet. He would let his clone interact with them. He didn't trust his emotions to stay stable if he saw them all again. Alive, happy, innocent, and ignorant, of the war that was looming in their future. He sighed and slurped up a few more noodles.

"Kit I'm proud of you. You're doing a lot better than I thought you would." Kurama's deep voice echoed in his mind.

"Why thank you oh great Fox, for the confidence in me." Naruto mentally rolled his eyes to match his sarcasm. Then he smiled. "Thank you for being there for me bro. I don't think I could have done this well without you."

Kurama snorted, "Don't get sentimental with me." Naruto's grin grew; he could hear the flattered tone, no matter how small, in his friend's voice.

He walked up to the fox and put a hand on his coarse red fur. "I've been thinking. Maybe we could get you out of here? Not fully that would kill me. But so you can take a physical manifestation out of my seal. That way we can work together more thoroughly. What do you say?"

The fox gave him a wide grin. "I would enjoy that."

"Awesome, it will take a while but I will do my best."

"That is alright brother. As long as I get out of here and can stretch."

"You won't be able to be big since almost all your chakra will most likely still be in me. But you will be able two grow larger than a real fox."

"That's fine with me Kit. I could be your summon to other people." Kurama chuckled at the idea.

"Yep, we are going to kick some ass!" Naruto exclaimed only to receive some odd looks from civilians, Kakashi and Teuchi. He scratched the back of his head after he realized he had spoken aloud.

"Foolish little Kit," Kurama laughed.

"Shut it Fox!"

* * *

Naruto had a fitful night just like all the others. Madara and Obito always found him to torture him. Every night was something new. One night they could do something ridiculous like force him to watch Jiraiya strip. The next they would peel his skin off in strips letting his blood flow freely. He would scream but they wouldn't stop. They would laugh at his agony. The next they would slowly extract Kurama while he was awake. The pain would force him awake in a cold sweat.

This was one of those nights only his dream twisted and turned into a new horror. This one showed contorted creatures ripping apart his friends. They did it slowly dragging them to corners. Their screams of pain tortured him as he watched unable to do anything to help them.  
Then the creatures came for him. When they got close he finally saw what they were or who for that matter.

They were his friends, only the dark versions of them. Their eyes were pure red like his had been when he had faced his true self on the moving island. They had wicked smiles on their faces. Gloating and thriving on his pain. Tears escaped his eyes as they grabbed him and stared a new torment.

He jerked awake breathing heavily. Sweat covered his body. His covers had been kicked off at some point in the night and lay on the ground in a heap. He laid back down after tossing off his drenched shirt. He felt Kurama's tails wrap around him in his mindscape. "I'll keep you safe," he practically purred.

"Thank you Kurama." He yawned and closed his eyes, but sleep did not claim him.

* * *

AN: more history will come and i will go more in depth as the story progresses. there might be a few time skips partly because i don't want to linger on his child self for to long. Naruto wont get super powerful and he wont get his strength to the point in the manga for a while. his body is small and not use to the chakra reserves he has for a while. anyway there will be a slight time skip to start the next chapter at just to warn you.


	4. Chapter 3 Little Kurama

AN: yo here is chapter 3! it took me a while to write cause i didn't know how to go about it but i eventually got it! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three Little Kurama

Two months of training went by to fast in Naruto's mind. He truly wished that he and Kakashi could keep training but the Hokage had other plans for them. One was that he needed Kakashi back in the field. Two he needed to test Naruto.

Their first assignment had been very simple. It was a survey mission on the Land of Fire and Land of Wind border. The mission had been uneventful and rather boring. Although being out of the village for the first time since his return had brought a massive wave of anxiety to Naruto. It had hit him like a brick wall.

He had had to stop and calm his nerves before he started hyperventilating. He hadn't realized how much he had been pushing his thoughts and feelings away until he was out of the safety of his beloved home. Kakashi had noticed Naruto's mood shift and had waited for him patiently while the others went ahead. They understood of course. It was common for shinobi to have some Post Traumatic Stress.

After he had calmed himself and Kurama reminded him that this was a different time they were able to complete the mission easily. Unfortunately it showed the Hokage that he was not ready to face missions yet. Naruto didn't care though. He had a seal to work on. His own to be precise.

He was putting off the Shinigami part of his plan until he could have Jiraiya's help. He didn't want to end up killing himself and Kurama on accident. So he decided it was time to find a way for Kurama to walk freely.

"I need to switch this symbol with this one." He mumbled to himself one afternoon. He was sitting in his shabby apartment on the now clean floor. He had learned during the war that having a clean space was very important. He had almost become OCD with his home since his return. It kind of annoyed him. He hated to think he had become like the stuck up bastard Sasuke always had been. Kakashi had laughed when he had seen Naruto's apartment all clean. The Jonin had never been in there personally but he had seen enough through the windows.

Naruto liked the clean environment more. It helped his focus and he could store his seals away more effectively. Since his discovery of his lineage and the fact that he was a natural with seals he had been practically obsessed with them. Seals littered his apartment now. Silencing, storing, traps, privacy, even low level illusion seals.

Tweaking his Jinchuriki seal was a lot harder though. He had to be carful. This, albeit, was easer then tying it to the Shinigami. He figured all he had to do was move a few symbols that kept all of the Kyuubi's chakra inside him. If he could move the symbols the right amount than Kurama would be able to manifest outside of him and disguise himself as a normal fox.

He sighed and rubbed his face all over before standing up and pacing around his apartment. "I'm glad I didn't start of the Shinigami part. That would've been hell without an experienced seal master."

"True, as good as you are Kit, you are no where near the level your father or Jiraiya was. After all your father did manage to get me sealed inside of you."

"He still used the Dead Demon Consuming seal though. And he was only able to seal half of you into me." Naruto replied.

"You would have died if he sealed all of me into you Kit. Have you forgotten how great I am?"

Naruto smirked, "Still the same stuck up bastard I see."

Kurama lifted his nose in the air. "I'm only stating true facts Kit. I can't help it that I'm so amazing."

"Well you'll be even more amazing when I can get you out of there for a while."

"Yes I will be. You mind is boring and I'm sick of the scenery. No offence of course." Kurama added as an afterthought.

"None taken, honestly I agree with you. I don't like the way my mindscape is either." Naruto sounded honest. He paused as his clones memory flooded his mind. Images of his once dead friends filled his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You should go to the Academy tomorrow Naruto. I think it would be good for you to see them again. –In person you idiot!"

"Yeah, we'll see how I feel tomorrow. And if I do I'll have to inform Jiji." Naruto looked at the calendar fixed on his wall. September 30th. He would be turning seven in ten days. October tenth was never a good day for him. Luckily he could avoid the usual confrontations he ran into on that day now. He was hoping the old man would send him on a mission. It was bad enough getting those looks from the people he swore to protect on a daily basis. It was always ten times worse on his birthday.

"Don't worry Kit. You have the old man Kakashi and me. We won't leave you hanging like in the past. And besides you have that Henge of yours."

"I suppose your right. Anyway I should get back to this seal." He plopped down on the floor and picked up his calligraphy brush.

* * *

A wind fueled fire jutsu burned through the vegetation around him. A large tree cracked and fell down with a loud crash. Akatsuki cultist jumped from the shadows of the trees and surrounded his group. Two Suna nins jumped in front of him and the Fifth Kazekage in a protective stance. Gaara's sand uprooted the trees and sent them crashing upon the cultist catching one beneath it.

The trapped cultist life was put to an end from Tenten's expert throw of a kuni knife. The man gurgled for a moment then lay still. Eight more to go.

Naruto growled and prepared his signature shadow clones. They bolted into the surrounding trees to set traps for any other cultist who might come to back up the current ones and to snuff out more. The Sixth Hokage looked at the Fifth Kazekage and nodded his head.

The two took off in opposite directions successfully dividing up the enemy ninja. Four went after the Hokage and the other after his counterpart. The Fire Shadow and Wind Shadow were forces to be reckoned with but the cultist had no regard for their own lives. They were like the Jashinist in that way. Twisted and hell bent to serve their gods.

Naruto avoided plenty of wasteful jutsus before striking back. In a swift movement he decapitated a shorter cultist and moved to the next. This one put up more of a fight managing to touch the experienced Jinchuriki before loosing his right arm then being blasted through several of trees by a Rasengan.

The other two cultists charged him together attacking relentlessly. Suddenly they were surrounded by bugs. They latched onto the cultist and sucked them clean of any chakra. They fell dead and Naruto looked up to see Shino standing by a burning tree. He smiled at his friend. He was about to speak when a spiraling mass of energy appeared behind Shino.  
His face fell but his warning came to late.

Obito was to fast, his kuni stabbing it up into the bug users skull and brain killing him instantly. Naruto screamed.

* * *

He screamed and bolted up right sweat plastering his clothes to his now small body. He shivered violently as his friends death replayed in his mind. He curled up in a ball and stared at his floor. He had fallen out of his bed again.

He hated the dreams; they always replayed his friend's deaths. The worst ones were the ones he had not seen. Like Kiba and Choji's. His mind would unconsciously come up with different serious and play them over and over again in his sleep.

Naruto pulled himself up and headed to his small kitchen. He got himself a cup of water than proceeded to make some instant Raman to calm his nerves. He looked at his clock; a bright green 1:23 greeted him. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"The nightmares wont stop for a while Kit. Give it some time."

"I've given it some time! Shino died four years ago! I'm still having nightmares about it!" he yelled at the fox in his mindscape.

A large tail whacked him on the head. "Don't yell at me Kit. I am trying to say that it will ebb eventually now that they are alive again."

"Doesn't mean the memories will go away," Naruto groaned and rubbed his head.

"I never said they would." He wrapped a tail around his Jinchuriki. "You're Raman is done Kit."

Naruto visibly brightened his mouth watering. "Mmm, Ramen."

* * *

That morning Naruto created a shadow clone and sent it to the Hokage's office. Then he headed towards the Academy. It was time for him to face the ghosts of his past. Nearly four months had passed since his return and he hadn't faced his friends yet. Some of which he hadn't seen in years because of their untimely deaths.

His feet were heavy when he entered the Academy for the first time in years. A wave of nostalgia assaulted him as he walked through the still quiet halls. Most of the students were outside or had yet to arrive.

He saw Iruka standing at the board and scribbling some words onto it. Naruto smiled, Iruka had not died during the war even though he had come close on more than one occasion. He sighed and took his seat that he had taken all throughout his Academy days.

Iruka noticed him and smiled. But then his face shifted, "I didn't expect to see you so early Naruto. Why are you here so early?"

Naruto shrugged and averted his gaze. The Academy students may not notice but a shinobi would. He had the eyes of someone who had seen war. His clone could hide it because they were merely clones. They didn't have the emotions he carried with him every day. "I had nothing better to do sensei." His voice was small but loud enough for the Chunin to hear.

Iruka walked up to him. "There's something wrong." It wasn't a questioned, it was a statement. Curse Iruka for being so in tuned to his students.

"My birthday is coming up," it was only a half lie. True his birthday was soon but it want the reason for his bitter mood. But it was a good enough lie; Iruka knew that his birthday was not easy for him. Naruto was glad that Iruka was already past his hate for him, that would've been to painful if his brother figure had hated him.

Iruka sighed and sat down by Naruto. "You must really hate your birthday to act like this." Naruto knew Iuka was beating around the bush. He also knew that it was Iruka's way of saying 'It was never your fault.'

Naruto shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I'll get through it like I always do." Iruka didn't know it but Naruto was talking about way more than just his birthday. Then the blond kid smiled. "After all one day I will be Hokage. And when that happens I'll know that they accepted me. Then I can protect them." he kept his eyes on the window staring at the other children playing around.

To say Iruka was taken aback would be an understatement. He was completely flabbergasted at Naruto's response. Usually he wouldn't realize what being Hokage truly meant. That being Hokage was to be the embodiment of the Will of Fire, to protect and serve the village even if it cost him his life. But the conviction in Naruto's soft voice told him that the boy knew exactly what being the Hokage was.

He put his hand on Naruto's spikey hair and ruffled it. "That's the spirit Naruto." He stood up and walked back to the front of the class as the other students started trickling in.

* * *

Naruto watched as each of his friends entered. A few gave him a surprised look at seeing him there so early. He had made a point to send his clones late at times. They sat in their usual spots. Everything was the same, exactly how he remembered it.

It pained him to see them ignore him but he would bear through it. He still didn't trust himself on an emotional level to talk to half of them anyway. He knew it would be easy to talk to Hinata due to his clones encounters with her. When she came in he motioned for her to sit by him and gave her a wide grin. She blushed and complied shyly. He would have to kick her out of that habit.

"Hi Hinata-chan. How are you?" He asked in a little to much of an adult tone. She looked at him oddly for a second before dropping it.

"I-I am d-doing fine Naruto-kun. And what a-about y-you?" She stuttered.

Naruto continued to smile, "I'm great." He internally flinched at the fakeness of his reply. He ignored the obvious looks from those around him, mainly consisting of his times rookie nine. Hinata knew he was lying but didn't press him.

The last few people trickled in before the bell rang. One of them was Shino. Naruto stiffened slightly. The dream, memories, of his death four years prior, was flooding his mind in full force. He quickly faced the front before anyone noticed the pain he had just conveyed, unaware that a certain raven haired, black eyed, stuck up bastard had noticed his momentary slip up.

* * *

When lunch came Naruto was relieved beyond belief. He had been going through hell all day. It was only because of Kurama that he had stayed sane. Seeing the people around him was pure torture. He was glad that they had ignored him mostly. Some had sent him curious looks because of his lack of a boisterous attitude.

He went to his swing and sat down. How he loved that swing. Hell the damn thing had even survived Pein's attack on the village. He closed his eyes and let the swaying motions of the swing calm his nerves.

It didn't take him long to notice the faint chakra signature in the tree above him. He looked up and smiled. "Worried about me Kakashi-sensei?"

The Jonin just eye smiled at him and motioned for him to follow him. Naruto stood and left the Academy grounds not noticing the looks he got from his fellow class mates. The blond kid sure was acting out of character today, way to much for their liking.

Naruto followed Kakashi all the way to Ichiraku's. They both ordered some Raman and ate silently. It felt so natural to the both of them. There was no need to speak, they already knew what was on the other's mind and how they would answer if asked any questions. It was the bond of comrades that they shared. Of master and student, of brother to brother. Because that was what they were, or would have been if events had ended differently.

Naruto sighed as he finished up his Raman. He didn't bother returning to the Academy. That would ebb their curiosity. He couldn't have them wondering what had gotten into him. After all it wouldn't be so strange for the dead last to skip school. And hopefully Iruka wouldn't come looking for him.

He parted ways with Kakashi after their lunch and headed back to his apartment. He wanted to finish the seal today and he was certain he could do it easily. It would also help clear his troubled mind and give Kurama the freedom he deserved.

He entered his home and got straight to work on the seal. Switching symbols and adding new ones. After nearly four more hours he sighed and leaned back. "I think I've got it Kurama."

"Good let's try it out." The fox grumbled, Naruto could tell he was trying to hide his excitement. He smirked and applied the seal marking it over his current one on his navel. It glowed red then shifted. Within an instant a much smaller version of he great Kyuubi no Kitsune stood in front of him. His nine tails swaying lazily behind him.

The fox smirked at his Jinchuriki then leapt on him pinning him to the ground. "Thank you Kit!" he rumbled. He shrank hi size down then stretched out. Naruto chuckled and pet his surprisingly soft red fur.

"You're welcome Kurama." He yawned and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. Today had been very taxing for him. The fox practically purred and nuzzled his face. He grew back to the size he had been and lifted Naruto with his tails. He placed the boy on his bed and joined him. He wrapped his tails protectively around his host. Naruto leaned into him and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Nobody saw Naruto on his birthday. He had reverted to his Henge and had stayed quiet. Only Kakashi and the Third knew it was him. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to take Naruto out of the Village and to a near by town.

It hadn't taken long for them to arrive going at Shinobi speed. Both men were glad to get out of the village for this occasion. Kakashi was happy he would finally be able to give Naruto a true birthday free of scornful looks and angry drunks.

He pulled the now tall redheaded man into the tourist town. Naruto looked a lot like his older self in the Henge. The only difference was the absent whisker marks and red hair. Otherwise he would have been the spitting image of his father. He remembered sowing Kakashi how he had looked as an older shinobi. Kakashi had been depressed after because of his own memories of Naruto's dad.

Kakashi pulled Naruto into a casino and took him to a slot machine. He ordered drinks and the two set course for a fun night. "You are an irresponsible adult Kakashi. Letting a seven year old drink alcohol." Naruto teased as he took a sip of sake.

Kakashi waved his hand lazily. "You're technically twenty six today so I don't see any problem with this. Besides I've seen you sneaking a drink or two in while no one is looking." The Jonin gave the blond a sly smirk. Naruto laughed and slapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You're enjoying this to much Hatake." He smiled and finished his drink. Kakashi's eye crinkled happily.

"I'm just glad you are having a good time Naruto."

"I agree with your sensei Kit," Kurama grunted. The fox sat on his shoulder protectively his nine tales disguised as one. Naruto pat him on the head.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one of the best birthdays I have ever had."

* * *

AN: the next chapter will be interesting and i am thinking of doing a major time skip after that since not much will happen until later after that. and personally i hate when stories drag out pointlessly forever. tell me what you guys think. i enjoy the feedback and wouldn't mind ideas even if i don't put them in they could work for other stories in the future.


	5. Chapter 4 Paranoid Uchiha

AN: yo, yes this chapter came up fast and that was only because half of it was already written by the time i posted the last one. updates will not be as often because i just got a job plus i have school so i wanted to get this one up. read the AN at the bottom to.

Deaths revealed so far: Kakashi, Kiba, Choji, Shino. there will be more in the chapters to come. enjoy and biju-dama

* * *

Chapter Four Paranoid Uchiha

The spiraling ball of energy only lasted a second before blowing up in Naruto's face. He flew back a couple of feet and slide on the ground. He got up and cursed. Despite all of his efforts the Rasengan was just not working. His chakra control had become well developed in the last year but some things still eluded him, like his wind manipulation.

"Maybe you should give up Kit," Kurama said from behind his host. Naruto turned to face his fury companion, his own fox mask adorning his face.

"Since when do I ever give up?" He questioned the extremely chibi version of the great Kyuubi.

"Never," the fox grinned at him. "At least work on something else then. You don't need the Rasengan yet. Your only seven remember? We have time." The fox curled up and yawned.

"Lazy ass fox." Naruto grumbled but sat next to him. He let his fingers trail down the fox's back. Kurama gave him a hum of content and unconsciously leaned towards him. "I'm glad I finally got you out of there, you seem pretty happy to be able to walk around again."

"I am," Kurama hummed. He had truly come to enjoy Naruto's company. Out of all the humans he knew he was glad that Naruto was his Jinchuriki.

Naruto didn't reply, he continued to pet the Kyuubi in disguise. His mind wondered to his last birthday and he chuckled. It had been an eventful night. One Kakashi had refused to let him forget. He had gotten completely drunk and had caused havoc. If it weren't for Kurama keeping up his Henge he would have lost it and been in even more trouble. Not to mention Kakashi would be seen as an irresponsible adult. Hell from what Kakashi had told him he had even hit on a few women his mental age. That had made him laugh. If only the women knew.

His musing was cut short when he felt two familiar chakra signatures heading his way. In less that a minute two masked shinobi reached him. Naruto knew who they were and was quite glad to see them.

"Shisui, Itachi, how has your day been?" he greeted them.

"Quite well Kitsune-senpai. And ho have you been?" Itachi answered.

Naruto huffed in exasperation. "I can't get this damn jutsu down and it's making me mad." He laid down and pulled an unsuspecting Kurama onto his chest. The fox gave a small growl but quickly got over it and curled back into a ball.

Shisui chuckled. "Same as ever senpai."

Naruto continued to stroke Kurama's surprisingly soft fur. He hummed than asked, "So why are you two here?"

Itachi stepped forward and stood over his fellow ANBU. "My father wanted me to invite you over for dinner. That is if you'll come?"

Naruto looked up at Itachi with calculating eyes. "Invite me over huh? So he's curious about who I am. Must be wondering who the Hatake's new partner is. I'll accept. Who will be at this dinner?"

"My parents and my little brother, and of course I will as well." Straight to the point as always.

"Little brother huh? Is he as good as you are?"

"Not yet, but I believe he will get there in time. I have confidence in him."

"That is good, how old is he?"

"Seven, he's still in the Academy." Itachi replied.

"Interested in the Kit, hmm, Kitsune?" Kurama joked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat up. "Don't be an ass Kurama, I was only curious." He moved the fox to his lap then looked up at Itachi. "Do you think your parents would mind if I brought Kurama along with me?"

"Not at all, he can come." Itachi answered politely. He looked down at the fox. "Just don't cause any problems, can you do that?"

The fox snorted and glared at him. "I am an intelligent being not some wild forest kit without guidance. Don't provoke me human or I will make sure you never have children."

Naruto burst into laughter and patted Kurama on the head, unknown to him Itachi had paled behind his mask. "Good one Kurama, oh man." He heard a small chuckle from Shuishi.

Itachi cleared his throat and bowed. "I will see you later tonight then senpai. Come too the compound at five. It will be a little earlier dinner."

Naruto forced himself up keeping the small fox in his arms. "I will be there then. And don't worry I still haven't gotten as lazy as Hatake."

* * *

Naruto knew that the Uchiha clan head was curious about him. He had seen it in the man's obsidian eyes. He didn't blame the man, after all no one since his mother had had as read hair as him. And to top it off Kurama was sitting on his shoulder. It was a well known fact that all foxes were practically hated in Konoha after the attack seven years ago. And then of coarse Itachi and Shisui had been put under his guidance. They hadn't seen him fight much since he was still behind, but his experience was something to look for in a superior.

Naruto was annoyed with himself. He was behind on his schedule. He was only low Chunin level after training as much as he did. He had to constantly remind himself that his body was still young and not use to so much training as it was. It took a lot of convincing on Kurama's part to get Naruto to accept that he wouldn't get to Jonin level till he was at least twelve. And by then he would be put on his "Genin" squad again. He was berating himself now about convincing the Hokage to allow him to do that. But it was necessary for his cover. No one said he had to like that fact though. Honestly he rather blow his cover than deal with all the secrecy. It just wasn't his style. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the Akatsuki. He had no desire for them to come after him so soon.

There was the added fact that none of his friends would remember him. The true him. He would have to wait to tell them if he was going to at all.

"Stop contradicting yourself Kit! Your making my head hurt. And besides were almost there so pay attention you fool."

"Sorry Kurama," Naruto replied apologetically. That was right the two still had a mental connection which came in handy when you needed to strategies together. They would need that for when the Akatsuki finally made their move.

They arrived at the compound five minutes before five. Itachi stood at the gates waiting for him. He motioned for the unmasked and disguised ANBU towards his home. Naruto looked like a normal Jonin, even if his skills were not quite there yet. His eyes conveyed his experience. He wore simple yet modest clothing for the meeting. His hair was up in a high spikey pony tail with two bangs framing his face on either side. Kurama sat on his solder like a silent guard.

Naruto was greeted by Fugaku at the front door and lead into their dinning room. As he expected the home was nice. Although he had never been in the Uchiha compound in his previous life. He stopped when he saw Sasuke but quickly composed himself before anyone noticed his behavior.

When he sat down next to Itachi and across from Sasuke the boy eyed him critically. His charcoal eyes went to Kurama as the fox shifted. He had seen the fox before. Naruto knew where as well. He had needed to inform his clone of something so he sent Kurama to deliver the information. His clone had been at the Academy.

He smiled on of his broad smiles at the boy. Sasuke sat back on his heels and stared at Naruto as if he had grown an extra head. Kurama stifled his snicker at that. Naruto peered at the fox and gave him a grin worthy of the fox's race.

Silence filled the room while they prepared to eat. After thanks was given they began eating and chatting.

"Would your fox like anything to eat?" Mikoto asked in a sweet voice.

"Don't worry ma'am I prefer to hunt for my food." Kurama answered for Naruto.

Sasuke blanched, "The fox can speak?"

Kurama fixed him with an irritated gaze. "Of course I can talk you Kit! Most summons can otherwise it would be hard to work with our contractor. I am, in a much superior way, like the Inuzuka's dogs, and much more intelligent." He lifted his nose in the air.

"Prideful, is more like it Kurama." Naruto chuckled but yelped when the fox bit his shoulder it was siting on. "Not nice."

The fox snorted. "Hold your tongue human. Just because you hold the name of Kitsune doesn't make you one of us." Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored the fox after that.

"Is your name really Kitsune?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yes and no. I have gone by Kitsune for a long time but my name is Namimaki (1)."

The rest of dinner proceeded normally with some small talk between the clan head and the ANBU. The real conversation started when Sasuke spoke up. "You remind me of this kid at the Academy. In fact I even saw you fox with him."

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" Naruto answered him with a question without missing a beat.

"Yeah, you have the same eyes as him." Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that. But he answered nonchalantly. "Many orphans have that look to them. Growing up without a family is not an easy thing. And as for Kurama the Hokage needed me to give him a message that was all."

Sasuke gapped at him. Naruto only smirked; he had noticed Sasuke's parents stiffen at the mention of his name. "What message did the Hokage need to send?" simple curiosity befitting a child. Although Fugaku still smacked the boy upside the head.

"If the Hokage sent the message it was personal business." The father growled.

"Yes it was personal, as most stuff is for the last member of such a powerful clan as the Uzumaki's once were. It saddens me to see the boy treated the way he is because of those unfortunate circumstances all those years ago." Naruto stated bluntly. He knew the subject of the Kyuubi was sensitive for the Uchiha. Sparking Sasuke's interest would help him with his plan.

"You have a lose tongue for an ANBU Namimaki-san." Fugaku stated in a stern voice.

"Hmm, loose you say? What is so bad about talking about the Uzumaki clan? They were major allies before Uzu was destroyed. We should be honored to hold one of their last members." Naruto spoke lightly.

"I didn't know the dobe was part of a clan." Sasuke mumbled.

"He is, the Uzumaki were cousins to the Senju. In fact the First Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki. So in a way Naruto is related to the First even if by a large distance."

"He doesn't act like it."

"You wouldn't either if you didn't know of your own lineage. You've forgotten the boy is the last member. Orphaned at birth because of the Kyuubi's attack on the village." Mikoto stiffened at that. Naruto knew that the woman was one of the last people who had seen his mother before she died. Surly she knew who Naruto truly was. He looked at her with calculating eyes. "You knew his mother didn't you Uchiha-san."

She looked at him in surprise then stammered out, "Y-yes she was a friend of mine from our Academy days."

"Indeed, although he doesn't look like his mother does he?" Naruto took a sip of his drink.

Fugaku cut in at that point. "Maybe we should continue this conversation later Namimaki-san. That is sensitive information," he hissed the last part quietly so only the trained ear could hear him.

Naruto nodded and let the subject drop even if Sasuke wanted to know more. The Uchiha clan head glared at him critically. He could tell Naruto was up to something. The rest of dinner went by without incident. When they all stood to leave dinner the leader of his clan spoke up. "Namimaki-san why don't you stay for some tea while the boys clean up dinner?" It wasn't much of an invitation more like a 'you need to explain yourself.'

"I would love to Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled at his host. Kurama shifted and stared at his Jinchuriki.

"This way then."

* * *

"Tell me Namimaki-san, what was with all that talk about the Uzumaki. You know full well what that child holds within him. Don't go getting my son curious about the brat." Fugaku's voice was deadly and Naruto could find no way to blame him. The Uchiha had been prosecuted on a similar level that he had when he was young. It was one of the many reason they had started to plan a coup d'état.

"To catch your attention." Naruto set his tea down and gazed at the clan head.

The Uchiha glared at him in return. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted a moment to remind you of who your allies are that is all Uchiha-san."

Fugaku activated his Sharingan. "What do you know?" He whispered and sent controlled killing intent at the ANBU operative.

"Enough," was Naruto's simple answer. "I know that your clan has been treated the same way as the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki because of the sins of your ancestor Madara. I know that you and your clan are angry. I don't disagree with you either; I can understand the frustration of being unjustly accused of something you know you didn't do. How do you think Naruto feels? After all he is the one who bares the greatest burden."

The Uchiha stood on his feet a kuni drawn. He was furious. How had someone found out about their plans? Was their a double agent?

"Calm down Fugaku-san. I am not here to take action against you. Merely to warn you about the dangerous path you are walking down. And before you try to kill me to keep things secret hear me out. I have some valuable information that may change your mind about betraying the village." Naruto was calm, his Hokage side coming back out for a visit.

Fugaku sat back down but the kuni was still tightly griped in his hand. "You better have a damn good explanation Namimaki-san." He hissed.

"Oh I do. First let me tell you that I know your clan had nothing to do with the Kyuubi's attack." The two Uchiha visibly relaxed some. "But I have evidence that an Uchiha, or at least someone with position of the Sharingan was behind the attack." Naruto raised his hand to stop them from cutting him off. "The fourth Hokage was able to leave us with some information before he died. Sealed within Naruto. It has recently been uncovered and we have been investigating it. From what we were able to get out of his seal, was that someone had broken through all the defenses around Kushina Uzumaki's berthing chamber. She was weak and unable to contain the Kyuubi and this man extracted him from her then took control of the biju. You know the rest. Konoha was attacked.

"Now, the Fourth believed this Uchiha to be Madara himself, but his power was to new. In other words Madara had survived and thought this young man. And if that is the case than both Konoha and the Uchiha are in danger. I believe this man had two goals that night. One was o destroy Konoha. The other was if the first goal failed, destroy and isolate the Uchiha, force them to take action against the village and get them killed. And his plan is working from the looks of it." The two Uchiha had paled even more than their skin naturally was. This information was disturbing.

"There are people here in the village that will take advantage of such a situation." Naruto continued before they could speak. "Selfish reasons, like obtaining your eyes. I am here to help you not to play into both of their hands. Otherwise it will be the end of the Uchiha. Don't let that happen. Like I said I am reminding you of who your allies truly are. I will protect this clan because you are my comrades but if you go against the village I will do anything in my power to protect my home." Naruto stood up and turned to leave. "I hope you listened to me. I don't want my comrades dying for no reason but personal revenge. It is stupid, and since you are my comrades it will be even worse for you to turn against us. Remember who your true allies are. We will stand by your side. By the way you have a week to tell me of your decision, otherwise I will automatically assume you are going to go through with your plans and I will have no choice but to stand with the village. I sincerely hope you talk to me before the week is up. Farewell Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san I wish you luck on your decision."

Fugaku stared off into space as the young ANBU disappeared without a sound.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room musing over the events that had just taken place. He had practically black mailed the Uchiha. But it was necessary in order to save them. He did not want Sasuke to go down that dark path again.

"Your devotion to your friend still amazes me Kit." Kurama yawned and laid his now big head on his front paws. His nine tails swished back and forth behind him in a mesmerizing manner.

The blond time traveler leaned against his fury friend. "Do you think I over did it with the information?"

"No I think you gave them the right amount. They needed to know the truth. After all they were playing right into Obito's hands as you had said."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I hope they join the village, I would hate to see them go."

* * *

They were on the run again. The cultist had found them, they always did. Naruto and Bee were in danger. The cultist had been more active in the last month, wearing them down with their persistent chasing. The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki was angry. He was losing more and more of his subjects every day. The leaf was gone and all he could do was run. He was their Hokage and he could hardly protect them. It was bad enough he had lost the majority of his friends.

He ran along side Sasuke, the last loyal Uchiha to Konohagakure. He had volunteered to be Naruto's personal guard, he was the best qualified for the job after all. And he had done his part expertly.

The trees rushed by them, they had just lost Shino which was pulling down Naruto's moral. He had been in shock for a while after and if it hadn't been for Sasuke he might have been captured by Obito. He was grateful for his best friend even if the man had berated him to no end after the battle had taken place. Naruto didn't blame him. He had been stupid to freeze up after Shino had died. It could have cost the world its freedom.

The cultist were closing in. it was only a matter of time before they caught up to the group. They had split off since Shino's death. The Kazekage taking Bee and leading them to a safe house of sorts. Naruto's group was meant as a decoy. They were also the stronger group with the Sixth Hokage and Sasuke on their team.

There were a lot of the enemy though. At least a hundred if not more. Naruto gritted his teeth and growled. Hope was surly running out. He could see it in his Shinobi's faces on a daily basis. They were giving up.

Suddenly the same spiraling mass of energy appeared in front of them. Obito showed his disfigured face a sneer pulling it into an even more gruesome look. Naruto halted his men before they reached the accursed Uchiha. If looks could kill Obito would be dead a thousand times over from the glares of Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto I want you to go. I will take care of this asshole. Get to safety." Sasuke left no room for Naruto to argue. He rushed forward to meet his clansmen.

* * *

Naruto jerked awake. Kurama's blood red eyes stared down at him. "You were freaking out again. Sorry for waking you, but I figured it was better than those nightmares."

"It's okay Kurama. Thank you actually. I didn't want to see that again." He leaned into the soft fur of his tenant. "Thank you." He whispered and closed his eyes. Once again he was unable to fall asleep, the ghosts of his past yelling curses in his ears.

Kurama pulled him closer and nuzzled him. "I'm here Kit."

* * *

Clad in his ANBU uniform with his Kitsune mask covering his face, Naruto made his way to the training grounds. He wanted to train till he dropped, and that was quite literarily what he wanted. He forced chakra into the weight seals on his arms and legs increasing their weight. He was going to work himself to the bone today.

It was hours later that he felt Fugaku Uchiha's chakra signature. He stopped his training immediately. Within a minute the Uchiha head was standing in front of him a solemn look on his face.

"I have thought about what you said."

"And?"

"And I will stand by the village no matter what my clan may say. If what you said it true, I will trust in you."

* * *

AN: there is going to be a time skip. there is nothing else super important in this point in time. for the questions in the reviews yes most the arcs will be the same although their will be some changes. see you next time. haha wait in anticipation lol


	6. Chapter 5 Two of the Legendary Three

AN: so first off i totally forgot the (1) for last time. Namimaki if you didn't notice is Namikaze and Uzumaki put together. hell yeah. (i couldn't think of anything else haha) so anyway this chapter is finally up yay! read the AN at bottom before you leave. i don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Five Two of the Legendary Three

"I'll admit Naruto that Jutsu of yours is certainly useful." Kakashi said addressing the red-haired ANBU that stood next to him. Although his one eye was locked on the unconscious white haired man lying in a pool of his own blood that had flowed from his nose.

"He never could withstand my sexy Jutsu." Naruto said with pride and amusement. But his voice was full of a tender affection. He, too, looked at Jiraiya bleeding. He smiled behind his mask, ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes. It had been such a long time since the man's death in his time. Nine years before his return than another four years after his return.

He was ten years old in body but twenty nine mentally. He had had thirteen years to come to terms with Jiraiya's death and luckily he was not completely affected by seeing him again. All he had of the man were good memories. He had not seen him die, not even seen his body afterwards. But he had seen all the others, like Kakashi, and most of their deaths were fresh in his mind. He had avenged Jiraiya in the best way possible. By choosing not to kill Naguto, by convincing his sibling disciple to change his ways. And he was sure that was something the old pervert would have appreciated and approved of. It was still hard seeing him though. He loved the Sannin like a grandfather and his death had messed him up for a time. That was so long ago though.

"Wake him up Kit," Kurama growled from his place on Naruto's shoulder. The ANBU complied and kicked the passed out Sage.

Jiraiya stirred and looked up at the two masked ANBU. "Where did the pretty girl go?" he mumbled.

"There never was one you old pervert. Now get up we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Jiraiya stared at Kakashi and Naruto his face blank and contemplative. He would not have believed them but what the Naruto had said was undeniable. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I was hoping to save this world…"

"We still can Pervy Sage. There is so much to be done. And we have an edge on the Akatsuki. We know what they are going to do, they don't know that we know. And I think I could even convince Naguto to join us. He could stall their plans without them knowing since he's the one who has to revive that damn statue thing and its not like Tobi can harm him. He needs Naguto alive."

Jiraiya looked at the son of his student. He was to old, to damaged by war for his liking. But he had to admit that he was truly who had imagined his character in his book to be. Strong and noble and unwilling to ever give up no matter what. He leaned back.

"I will turn my spies attention to the Akatsuki. With any luck we can find a way to get to Naguto. When we do I will send you word through my toad summons." He paused and scratched his chin. "Speaking of which, how would you like to resign?"

Naruto gave his Godfather a blinding smile. "I would love to." His face fell. "But I already have a contract with the Foxes. Kurama convinced them to allow me to be their first contractor."

"You can sign the toads as well Naruto. They wont mind as long as the Foxes don't do anything. And besides as my godson and Minato's son you have more of a right than anybody to sign the contract." Naruto's smile returned and he bit his figure. Jiraiya handed him the contract and he signed it. "If you can, summon Bunta and let him know who you are."

"I will but that will have to wait. I have something important to tell you." Naruto's playful edge had completely left him. Now his eyes were completely serious and rather deadly. Jiraiya listened intently not wanting to miss a single word the time traveler said.

"Danzo has become restless. I believe it is a result of my interference with the Uchiha. Their sudden change in heart must have left him without a card to play. I have had my foxes trail him and his subordinates and I have reason to believe he is planning a coup of his own. His prime target being the Uchiha."

The toad sage was quiet for a long time. "Have you told the Third?"

"Of course I have. One of my clones and a summon is with him at all times just in case Danzo acts before we can stop him. I don't think he will do anything any time soon though. If he does stage a coup it won't be for another couple of years. This discovery is part of the reason I rushed to find you. I am also planning on getting Tsunade to return to. With her there the old War Hawk may stall his plans for a while."

The white haired Sannin scratched his chin again. "this is very troubling. If he is trying to take over that means he will also go after you."

"I know, he has already approached me. Kept saying that someone like me has a lot of potential if trained the right way. He would turn me into a mindless weapon the moment the chance arrived. He's getting restless like I said."

"Very troubling, be careful Naruto. If he does stage a coup he could even ask the Akatsuki for help."

"I thought about that," Kakashi spoke up. He had been silent since the beginning and his sudden interruption started the two conversing shinobi. "I wouldn't put it past Danzo to do something like that. He feels backed up against a wall. Ever since Naruto's return the Third has regained his power and influence he had lost since the Kyuubi's attack. Danzo is afraid to lose his ground."

Naruto nodded his head. "Your right Kakashi. It would be bad if he calls on the Akatsuki, especially since their already after me. Hell he could even use me as a bargaining piece."

Jiraiya started laughing although without much humor. "Naruto I think you just hit the nail on the head."

* * *

Naruto sat along side his old master. He had one side of a blue popsicle and a wide smile on his face. "I sure have missed this Pervy Sage."

"Missed what?" Jiraiya asked looking at his godson curiosity lighting up his face.

Naruto gave him a small smile, "I really missed you." He looked at the ground. "I have been wondering what it would be like to see you again. Ever since I returned." He sighed. "I have always been proud to be your student. To rise above and achive my dream of being Hokage. My dream changed slightly. I wanted to finish your work. I wanted to bring peace to this world. And now we have a chance to do it together." He faced his master and this time his smile split his face. It was real and honest.

Jiraiya mimicked him. "I look forward to finding peace with you Naruto!" there was a long silence. The comfortable kind that neither one wanted to break. But Jiraiya had something on his mind. "You mentioned you wanted help with your seal. What is it you need."

Naruto hummed and Kurama stirred from his sleep he hopped on Naruto's lap and stared at the Sannin. "Yes I need your help altering it." He stopped and pulled out a seal.

"A privacy seal?" Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "Must be important if you have that up."

"It is important and no one else knows about my plan. anyway here it is. I want to somehow connect my seal to the Shinigami. That way if anyone ever attempts to get Kurama out of me, the seal will activate and POW my soul and his are both sealed within the Shinigami like dads."

Jiraiya grimaced. "Are you sure Naruto? If you die and they still have the other tailed beast than they can still use them to take over."

Naruto looked at his hands. They were unscarred and small, the hands of a child. They didn't fit him. "I have thought about that and I understand that dilemma. But if I die and Kurama is sealed with me than their plan to revive the Jubi is instantly destroyed. The only way to make sure the Jubi never returns is if one of the tailed beasts is irretrievable." His voice had become a whisper by the end, as if he had finally realized what it all meant. He suddenly smiled and straightened up. "But if that is the price I have to pay for peace and the safety of the world and the people I love I am willing to pay it. I will die for them, a thousand times over!"

Jiraiya smiled sadly at his godson. He truly was Minato's legacy. Willing to do anything for his village and his people. He sighed sadly, "I will help you. But I hope the seal will never have to activate."

Naruto gave the man a blinding grin. "Thank you Pervy Sage, it means a lot. And trust me I hope it never does as well."

* * *

It was a week later that they found Tsunade. They had left Jiraiya in a brothel so he wouldn't say anything stupid. Kakashi and Naruto adorned in their ANBU uniforms observed the slug hime from afar. Naruto was frozen to the spot the memories of her death bombarding him. It was all too vivid even if it had been nearly nine years ago.

They were fighting like always. The five Kage were as strong as ever, unfortunately Madara and Obito were stronger. They were ruthless especially Madara, he knew he was practically invincible.

Naruto was twenty at the time, battle worn and dangerous. He was standing with the Kage as their equal even if the title was not yet his. It was a bright and sunny day when the two Uchiha had showed up. Yes bright and sunny.

The battle was very similar to the first they had had against the Madara. Only this time Naruto was by their side with Bee. The two Jinchuriki making a big difference. It was still tough and in the end they had to retreat. They would have all gotten out safe for the most part but they had not expected Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, to make a final stand.

She had purposefully fallen behind them. She had believed they would not make it and knew she would die if she tried to stall them. She was right; she did die, at Madara's hands. Naruto could still hear his sick laughter now as he watched his grandmother figure gamble away her money. A lone tear streaked down his face.

He turned his head towards Kakashi, the Jonin gave him a signal. With a flash the two Konoha ANBU appeared in front of Tsunade. She gave no indication of surprise when she looked up at them. her eyes had hardened at the sight of the redhead and Silver haired shinobi.

"What do you want?" She asked in a harsh voice.

"To speak with you Granny Tsunade." Naruto piped up. He smirked when he saw Tsunade's eye twitch at being called Granny.

"Come back later I'm busy!"

"Busy? So loosing all of your money and getting into debt is busy?" Naruto shook his head than removed his mask. Tsunade studied him closely; she was unnerved at how familiar the red haired shinobi looked.

She narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled… and laughed when Tsunade about fell out of her chair. "I am the godson of your teammate." He winked at her before leaving the room. Kakashi looked after him in surprise but quickly followed.

"Naruto she'll never follow us! Why did you suddenly leave?"

"Because now she will. She must be feeling like she's seen a ghost." He chuckled.

"You have seen a ghost Naruto." Kakashi reminded.

* * *

Naruto flew back and slammed into the wall. Tsunade stood above him her eyes deadly and angry. "Explain yourself you shit! What did you mean by your my teammates godson?"

Naruto's head lulled back and forth his mind foggy from the impact. "Tsunade-sama please don't hurt him he didn't mean any harm he just doesn't have a filter sometimes." Kakashi said with his hands raised palm forward.

Tsunade gave him a sharp look. "I know who you are Kakashi Hatake! But I don't know this man and I will not be disrespected by him."

"Your disrespecting yourself by running away from your past Granny." Naruto mumbled as he stood up. "And besides my disrespect is a sign of my affection." He dropped his Henge to reveal that he was just a kid… a miniature Minato at that.

Tsunade stared at him open mouthed, "You're…"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the Forth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and future Hokage." He smiled at her while pointing to his forehead where he wore his leaf hitai-ate. Seconds later his smile vanished and his face become serious. Tsunade flinched at the look in his eyes. Eyes of a veteran. "We have a lot to talk about Granny."

* * *

Tsunade, like Jiraiya, sat in a stunned silence. She was amazed at what Naruto had been through. He had stood strong, even became the Sixth Hokage, had seen his village destroyed, and kept fighting. She was torn apart. Naruto had mentioned Dan and Nowaki and how they would have wanted her to stay strong for them.

She took hold of the necklace and looked at it. It glowed with a soft green light. She smiled slightly before gripping it and looking up at Naruto. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes which caused him to sigh. "Look Granny, I know it's a lot to take in and I know right now you don't like Konoha much. And that's also why I came with this offer prepared. I have talked to the old man and he has also agreed. We want you to come back and revolutionize the medical core. You will have full rein over anything to do with it. Training new medical ninjas, incorporating a medic into each squad. Even starting training for those in the Academy. It would be a great help you know. Many lives could be saved."

She sighed again glancing down at the necklace in her hand. "Everything you just said sound great…"

"But you're still not convinced." Naruto finished for her. She flinched knowing full well what Naruto meant when he said 'convinced'. He was really saying 'you're to afraid to face your past'. "Fine," he huffed. "Then let's make a bet."

Her head shot up and she fixed him with a challenging stare. "What bet?"

"We play a game of poker. I win; you come back to Konoha and take over the Medical Corps. You can have all the time you need to sort out your feelings. I lose; you can keep doing whatever you want I won't stop you."

She narrowed he eyes, smiled and shook the other blonde's outstretched hand. "You're on kid."

* * *

Naruto had a very satisfied grin on his face. He walked ahead of two of the legendary Sannen and Shizune. Kakashi strolled by his side basking in the warmth of his companion's comforting and happy chakra.

Suddenly Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, Kurama, from atop his shoulder, stiffened. From the shadows of a tree two very familiar shinobi emerged. One, the male, had a large grin plastered to his face. He wore sun glasses and wore traditional Kumo style clothing. The girl had long blond hair and a cloud hitai-ate tied around her forehead.

"Well, well, isn't it none other than my Nine tailed brother." Bee rhymed. "It's been a long time Sixth Hokage."

Naruto's tension vanished immediately and he ran to Bee, slamming into his chest with a bone crushing hug. "Octopops you remember!"

Bee wrapped his arms around his fellow Jinchuriki. "Yes I do bro, fool, ya fool. So does Eight-o and Matatabi. She filled in Yugito."

Naruto looked over at the two tails Jinchuriki and gave her a nod of respect. She did the same. "Hello Bee, how is my brother doing?" Kurama asked. Bee stared.

"Now that is cool. How did you do that bro? Fool ya fool."

Naruto laughed. "I altered my seal a bit. I can teach the both of you if you would like?"

"YES! Fool ya fool!"

"Naruto, we have some information you may like to hear." Yugito's soft voice interrupted the two boisterous Jinchuriki. Naruto raised one yellow eyebrow. "It appears that Suna's Jinchuriki mysteriously stopped killing people around four years ago. He hasn't killed any one since."

* * *

SNEAK PEEK

Chapter six Edo Tensie

Naruto's clone sat in the middle of a clearing by a small hut. A fake Scroll of Sealing in its lap. The real Naruto hit in the trees adorned in his ANBU uniform his Kitsune mask covering his whiskered face. It didn't take long before Iruka and Mizuki arrived. Events unfolded in much of the same way as they had in the original timeline.

The real Naruto jumped in before his clone had to take on Mizuki after Iruka's speech. He was swift and with a simple flick of his wrist slit Mizuki's throat. The traitor fell to the ground clutching his bleeding neck. Naruto watched him slowly drown in his blood he felt slightly remorseful but the man had committed his crimes and he needed to pay for them.

* * *

AN: so if i spelled Tensie wrong tell me please. anyway enough of that. so what do you think of this chapter?

so just to inform you all KakaNaru is my OTP yep that's right. but i don't think it will go well with this story. hell i'm not sure that there should even be a pairing. so i am going to put it to a vote. KakaNaru... NaruHina... no pairing... or any suggestions are welcome. i will review the votes and decide in the next few chapters. but ultimately the final decision lies with me :D haha.

thank you and have a nice day. btw i am going to post another story soon. it was inspired by a pic on DevArt.


	7. Chapter 6 Edo Tensei

AN: Read the AN at the bottom that is where most everything is. Read and enjoy this long ass chapter. Let me know any mistakes I make please.

* * *

Chapter 5 Edo Tensei

Naruto's clone sat in the middle of a clearing by a small hut. A fake Scroll of Sealing in its lap. The real Naruto hid in the trees adorned in his ANBU uniform his Kitsune mask covering his whiskered face. It didn't take long before Iruka and Mizuki arrived. Events unfolded in much of the same way as they had in the original timeline.

The real Naruto jumped in before his clone had to take on Mizuki after Iruka's speech. He was swift and with a simple flick of his wrist slit Mizuki's throat. The traitor fell to the ground clutching his bleeding neck. Naruto watched him slowly drown in his blood he felt slightly remorseful but the man had committed his crimes and he needed to pay for them.

He looked up at Iruka and nodded before picking up Mizuki's cooling body and vanished.

* * *

The next day he walked to the Academy as himself. He finally had his old head band again. He wore a genuine smile as he entered the familiar room. He gave Iruka a big smile and sat by the much less broody Sasuke. He hadn't been in here for a long time. A year maybe?

Over the past six years he had grown more confident with his emotions, although the nightmares still plagued him. They were less frequent now days, only accruing on hard days of training or during missions that resembled events of the war.

He looked around him now, observing his old friends. A few gave him odd looks, he knew he was acting out of character but he didn't care. It also added concern that he wasn't wearing that orange jumpsuit of his. Instead he had on a black shinobi style pants on and a mesh shirt with a black jacket with the orange Uzumaki clan symbol on the back.

He had different matters on his mind. Things were going to start heating up here in the next few months. His first priority would be to save Zabuza and Haku. The two men were important to him. And they would be valuable allies in the future.

After that was the Chunin exams and finding out what Gaara remembered. He felt bad that he had not talked to his friend since his return but he did not have much time and he had not found an excuse to go to Suna yet.

Over the past six years he had been making himself stronger for the storm that approached them. He had finally reached low Jonin level again. He was still annoyed to no end that he was not his former Sixth Hokage self. But at least he had managed to relearn the Rasengan. He wouldn't attempt the Rasenshuriken until he had mustard sage mode again or was able to enter his biju mode without repercussions on his undeveloped body.

"What's wrong with you dobe? You're being way to quiet." Sasuke's voice broke through his mussing.

Naruto hummed and looked at his loyal friend, at least from his time. "Nothing is wrong." He gave his friend a small smile, completely fake to go along with his lie. Truth be told the blond time traveler was stressed out and worried.

Sasuke looked at him, "Hn."

Naruto chuckled a little but turned his attention to the two bickering girls that had just arrived. Even if they had both took training more seriously after Tsunade had introduced them to Medical ninjutsu, they were still fan-girls at heart. He quickly moved to the other side of the Uchiha before the girls could fight with him. He didn't want to end up kissing Sasuke again. Once was bad enough.

Sakura won and sat by Sasuke much to the Uchiha's annoyance. He glared at Naruto as if to accuse him that it was his fault. But Naruto paid him no mind. He stared at Iruka as the Chunin went about his business. He had a list in his hand and was about to call the teams.

"All right class I am going to announce the teams now." Naruto ignored most of the other team calls until it got to team seven. "Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Yep just like originally. Naruto smiled, it was an old smile. One of someone reminiscing about a time long forgotten. Sasuke noticed the smile, it did not belong on the face of a twelve year old kid, ninja or civilian, it just didn't fit.

Naruto didn't pay attention to the others either. Team eight and ten were the same. Even the comments were the same. Oh the bitter-sweet nostalgia. He sighed when lunch was called and walked out of the room without waiting for anyone. He noticed the few odd looks he got from his class mates but continued on. It was time to show his true self no mater how damaged it was. That way when the time came they could accept the truth easier. And besides his emotions were getting out of hand.

He made his way to the roof where he had felt Kakashi's chakra. "I wonder if you had been here that whole time during the past. But I doubt it; you were probably at the stone." Kakashi looked up at him and eye smiled.

"It's good to see you too Naruto. By the way some of the kids followed you." Kakashi whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know," he whispered back dramatically even using his hand to cup around his mouth. Less than a minute later Sasuke and Sakura walked up.

"Well now that we are all here let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi eye smiled at his new Genin. They stared at him in a perplexed manner but complied.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they had become team seven and Sasuke knew there was something up with Naruto. Sometimes he acted like he was in his thirties other times he acted like a complete idiot. It was confusing as hell. And annoying to.

He had asked the 'dobe' at least a hundred times but the blond had yet to answer him. He would give him cryptic saying or avoid the question completely. And to top it all off, three of the young Academy students followed him around like he was the coolest thing to ever walk the earth and call him boss.

He gritted his teeth as he walked into his house. Itachi stood in the kitchen with his mother. "Hello otouto, how was training and missions today?"

"Hn," of course he would use the universal grunt of the Uchiha.

Itachi rolled his eyes and poked his brother on the forehead. He received a glare from his brother but got the answer he wanted. "Fine, it's Naruto. There's something about him that just bothers me. One day he can be a complete idiot the next he can act like a man in his thirties. It's almost like he's two different people."

Itachi hummed in recognition. He, too, had noticed his little brother's teammate's odd double nature. He suspected it had to do something with Kitsune the ANBU operative. He had seen the ANBU's fox around the kid on more than one occasion throughout the past couple of years. He respected Kitsune and had worked with him multiple of times. He also knew that it was Kitsune who had changed his father's mind about the coup, unfortunately he did not know how.

"Look underneath the underneath otouto. I bet there is a lot more to Naruto than you would think."

Sasuke grunted and looked away. "Even if there is he's still a dobe." Itachi chuckled and patted his brother on the head.

* * *

Kurama paced around inside of Naruto's mindscape. He growled several of times before sitting down with a huff. He had been stuck inside of his host ever since he had been put back on his Genin team. Thirty one years of being sealed within Naruto had taught him one thing, NEVER, challenge the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded unpredictable ninja.

Even if Naruto had lost a lot of his hyperactive behavior and idiocy he was still as unpredictable as ever. And because of his small comment his host had locked him within the seal as a punishment. He huffed again and yelled curses at his host. He was ignored once again.

"Damn it Kit let me out it's so boring in here!" he yelled in his deep voice.

Silence greeted him. His eye twitched. "I know you can hear me Kit. I am in your head after all."

"Kurama will you be quiet I am trying to think here and besides my team is going to be here soon. I'll let you out when I deem you ready." Naruto replied shortly before cutting the connection again.

* * *

Naruto sat up when Sasuke arrived soon followed by Sakura. He greeted them with a small wave and a small smile. Sasuke glared at his teammate. The mature version was back again. They waited for a while until Kakashi arrived and eye smiled at them. Sasuke noticed the slight nods of respect and familiarity the blond had shared with his sensei. He gritted his teeth and followed them.

Kakashi pulled out his perverted book and started reading it. Naruto smiled then rolled his eyes at the comment his ever present friend said. He ignored the few glares he received from angry citizens. They had become much less since he had 'become' a ninja. Officially at least, he chuckled at the thought.

The reached the Hokage's office and walked in. Iruka was at the desk by the Third. This was the day they would receive the Wave mission. Naruto smiled at the old man and he returned it. "Hey Jiji, got a good mission for us?"

"Yes I do Naruto. I believe your team is ready for a c-rank. It is an escort mission to the Land of Waves where you will guard a bridge builder until the bridge is finished." He paused and his smile slipped. "Although I have a feeling this mission may be more than what it is made out to be… so I am going to send an ANBU with you. He goes by the code name of Kitsune." He gave Naruto a pointed look.

The blond Jinchuriki raised an eyebrow but nodded. He silently thanked the Hokage for making his job a hell of a lot easier. "Hmm, you don't think my kids and I can handle a simple mission Hokage-sama?" Curse you Kakashi!

"It's not that Kakashi, I would feel a lot better if Kitsune went along. He could be of great help if anything unexpected happens."

"What could go wrong on an escort mission?" Sasuke butted in.

Naruto sighed and looked at his friend and teammate. "Everything can go wrong Sasuke. Expect the unexpected." Sasuke's eye twitched, again with the damn mature moments.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed and looked up at Kakashi. "Come on sensei let Kitsune come; maybe he could show us some cool stuff!" He begged in a child like voice successfully throwing the Uchiha off again.

"I agree, he could show us something." Sasuke said, Sakura nodded in agreement.

Kakashi looked at his Genin with a mock hurt expression. "What you don't think I won't show you something cool. I doubt we will need Kitsune."

Naruto sent carefully controlled killing intent at Kakashi. Only he and the Hokage were able to feel it, and maybe a few ANBU, but everyone else was oblivious. Kakashi shivered slightly the warning was utterly clear to him. He sighed, "Alright Kitsune can come."

The Hokage nodded and brushed off the after affect of Naruto's KI. He truly was a Kage in his time, only a Kage could have had such an influence on people around him without some knowing. He could feel the unhinged ANBU members around him. Surly they had never expected Naruto capable of such a feat. "Good," he said, "Because I was going to send him anyways despite your disapproval Kakashi. I want my shinobi safe and Kitsune has already agreed to refuse payment for this mission. He is going on volunteer only." The Hokage smiled triumphantly when he saw Naruto's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"That's kind of him," Naruto gritted out his glare directed at he Hokage.

The Third merely chuckled and pointed to the door behind them. Right then Tazuna walked in his bottle of sake in a brown paper bag. His cheeks were red from the burning alcohol and his eyes were dazed red and puffy. He looked the team over and snorted. "They're just a bunch of snot nosed kids how do you expect them to protect me?"

Kakashi eye smiled at him. "Trust me Mr. Contractor these Genin are strong and very capable ninja. And besides I am an elite Jonin and there will also be an elite ANBU who volunteered coming with us. You have nothing to worry about. After all this is a simple escort mission right? Unless you're not telling us everything?"

Tazuna nodded his head in contemplation. "Nope nothing new." He drawled.

"Good, then meet us at the Gates in about an hour." He left in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto had gotten to his apartment quickly. He grumbled under his breath as he packed. Damn Kakashi for trying to make things harder for him. He heard Kurama laugh from within his mindscape. "Shut it fox or I won't let you out." The great Kyuubi silenced himself immediately.

The time traveler finished packing his things and sealed them all into a sealing tattoo on his arm. He lifted up his sleeve and pressed two fingers to his another tattoo. Instantly his ANBU gear and mask unsealed themselves. He dressed in them and Henged himself. He placed his mask on his face and created a clone to pose as him.

He looked around his clean and monk like apartment and activated his protection seals. He shunshined outside of his apartment and headed to the gates. His clone made its way there in a much slower fashion acting as its idiotic self.

He arrived before everyone and hid in the shadows expertly suppressing his chakra. He doubted that even Kakashi could sense him. It wasn't long before Sasuke showed up. He smiled at the Uchiha's annoyed expression. He had never been the most patient person in the shinobi world.

Tazuna was the next to arrive even drunker than before. Sasuke only gave him a small glance before turning his head away. Must still be annoyed at being called a 'snot nosed brat'. He smiled behind his mask. Aw the memories.

Sakura arrived next, she immediately started ogling over Sasuke and talking about what she had learned from Tsunade. His clone came right after, Naruto noticed Sasuke's relieved face when he spotted the clone. But that didn't last long as the clone started being stupid again.

It was a while later that Kakashi arrived, after the designated time of course. Naruto smiled again as all three Genin yelled at him.

"All right my little ducklings let's go!" Kakashi eye smiled and started to walk.

"Wait where is the ANBU guy sensei?" Sakura asked obliviously.

Kakashi chuckled and pointed to the shadows where Naruto hid. "He's been lurking over there this whole time. I'm pretty sure he was the first to arrive actually."

"What really?" Naruto's clone played dumb.

"Yep he is ANBU after all." Kakashi looked to the shadows, right at the seething Naruto. He had been hoping Kakashi wouldn't catch him. "Come on out you lurker. Introduce yourself to the kids."

Naruto huffed than smiled behind his mask. He quickly flickers to the other side of the gate then walked out of those shadows. The Genin jumped when he came from the other side as well as Tazuna. Kakashi just laughed. He had known Naruto had switched places just to mess with the Genin.

"Yo, you little Kits." He greeted using Kurama's favorite phrase. He had been annoyed with the fox for calling him that all the time. After all he was technically thirty one years old.

The Genin looked at him in awe, jealousy in Sasuke's case, and wonder in Tazuna's case. "Sensei was wrong you were over there!" Naruto's clone blurted out. Naruto chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Yep, your sensei is a silly man." He said and laughed at the annoyed face his clone was making. "Anyway I am Kitsune, the ANBU who volunteered." He nodded towards Tazuna.

"You can take off your mask Kitsune this isn't an ANBU mission."  
Kakashi said.

Naruto shrugged and removed his mask. He looked like his adult self that manifested within his mindscape. Only he had no whisker marks and his hair was long and red. He looked his mental age of thirty one which he was proud of. Mostly because he looked like his father. His long hair was tied in a pony tail and his bangs framed his face on either side.

"Alright little Kits let's go." He fell into step beside Kakashi and remained silent.

* * *

The silence had dragged on for a long time until the Genin stated asking questions about the different lands and foreign Ninja. Kakashi answered all of their questioned while Naruto remained silent. At least until Sakura turned to him and asked, "Why did you call us 'Kits'?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Well you see I am a fox summoner and my mask is also of the fox. Baby foxes are often called Kits, so I have started calling children like you 'Kits'."

Sasuke glared at him. "We aren't children."

"Hmm, actually you are. Ninja or not you still have not experienced enough to call yourselves adults. When you live through as much as your sensei and I, than I will stop calling you Kits." His eyes hardened. "Although I hope you will never have to experience what we have."

The Genin looked at him oddly but brushed it off. "So you're a fox summoner? Can you show us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled again. "Yep," he bit his figure made a hand seal than summoned Kurama from his seal. What he saw made him laugh extremely hard. Kurama had not expected to be summoned and was in the process of cleaning himself. He had been licking under his leg in a cat-like fashion when he had materialized outside of the seal.

He stopped immediately and glared at his host. "You little shit at least give me a warning before you fucking summon me you asshole!"

Naruto only laughed harder than shook a finger at him. "Naughty Kurama, no swearing around the Kits."

"I'll swear if I want you damn fool! Now stop laughing before I bite your balls off." Kurama snapped his jaws at his host.

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and stood straight. "You wouldn't…"

The fox grinned evilly at him. "Oh yes I would _Kit_." Naruto shivered and protected his family jewels. That was when he noticed the perplexed look on the Genin's faces.

"Yep, this is one of my summons, Kurama. He is the fox I summon the most." Naruto left it at that. He did not want to provoke his biju more than necessary. Kurama hopped up on his shoulder and sat down. He hummed contently and nudged his Jinchuriki's head affectionately. Naruto didn't comment on how fast the biju had forgotten about what had just happened. Apparently the fox was just happy to be free of his cage again.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Kurama all noticed the puddle on the ground. It was of no surprise after all they knew it would be there. The Demon Brothers jumped out and attacked him ad Kakashi. Both disappeared and watched the fight unfold. Naruto smiled, they were even better than in his time. Actually it seemed more like muscle memory for them… odd. They seemed surprised as well.

The battle was over quickly and the interrogation was done with.

* * *

Naruto was stretching out his chakra looking for Zabuza and Haku. It didn't take long to find it. He looked at Kakashi and nodded. His clone moved around throwing Kuni in bushes. One nearly hit a rabbit. Naruto smirked at the sense of deja-vu.

He knocked the Genin and Tazuna down the next moment. Zabuza's giant ass sword flew through the air and impaled itself into a tree. He landed on it a second later observing the group below him.

"Three Genin, two Jonin, one an ANBU and the other Kakashi of the Sharingan. No wonder those two fools were taken out." He shook his head. He smiled beneath his bandages. "I'm going to enjoy this battle."

Within a moment mist started encompassing the area. It grew thicker and thicker and Zabuza's KI filled the area. It had no effect on Naruto, after all he had felt Madara's KI and that was truly terrifying. This was child's splay compared to that. Naruto sent his own KI towards Zabuza, he felt the man freeze for a moment and shiver violently.

He was still for awhile before he got somewhat use to the terrifying weight and intensity of the KI. "Now, now Mr. ANBU that is some horrible killing intent you have. Even fiercer than mine. Oh I am definitely going to enjoy this fight."

(AN: you I kind of suck at fighting scenes so I am going to downplay it but since most of you know how the original fight goes you will be able to imagine it)

The fight played out much of the same way Naruto let Kakashi do most of the work; after all he was still working on becoming stronger. He used Kurama to do some combo attacks to keep Zabuza busy while his clone and Sasuke freed Kakashi. He was only trying to ware the Demon of the Bloody Mist down so Haku had to interfere. And interfere he did. The senbon flew through the air and struck Zabuza in the neck knocking him out and putting him in a death-like state as before.

Haku appeared and lifted Zabuza's limp body onto his shoulder. Naruto smirked. "Thank you for your help I have been hunting him for a while now."

"Sure you have Hunter-nin-san." Haku made to leave but Naruto stopped him and leaned in close. "When your master wakes up tell him I have a proposition for him. I have a feeling your employer will not uphold his end of your bargain." Even if Haku didn't show it, Naruto could tell he was shocked. The fake hunter-nin nodded his head before departing.

* * *

"Did you give the boy the warning?" Kakashi asked later that day when they were safely at Tazuna's home.

"Yes I did. I believe he will listen. Anyway we should get to training the kits." Kakashi laughed at his kids new nickname.

"You sound like Kurama now."

"Dammit!"

* * *

Naruto summoned several of his foxes. He gazed at them then nodded. "I need you to do some scouting for me. Find Gato's base and get me an estimate on how many men he has. Kurama go with them and supervise." The demon fox snorted and led the other foxes off into the forest.

"That is very useful. Foxes are common creatures no one would suspect a thing from them especially since there has never been a summoner before." Kakashi complimented.

"Yep it also helps that Kurama and I share a mental link. I am also going to send some clones to watch the house and to scout out the area." Kakashi nodded.

"Have a few watch Tazuna too. That way the kids can have my full attention. They are better than last time from what you've told me. And Sakura's medical ninjutsu came in handy. I thought I would have to spend this week down again."

"True, but I was also there this time. You didn't have to use up as much chakra. Anyway let's get the Kits training." The two walked in silence till they reached the clearing where the Genin were camped out waiting for them.

"You're late again sensei!" Naruto's clone blurted out.

"What only I get berated? Fox face here was late to!" Kakashi said in mock hurt even slumping his shoulders some.

Naruto suppressed his laughter. "He is my clone after all," he whispered.

* * *

The time-traveler was one again surprised. Sasuke and Sakura had done great with tree climbing. Both had mastered it in what seemed a day. With that out of the way Kakashi started them on water walking. Sakura finished that one first. Her chakra control was as amazing as ever. It made him smile, to see his friends doing so well in this time. He was especially glad that Sasuke wasn't such a broody bastard.

"Kit, I have to talk to you." Kurama's voice sounded in his mind.

"Yes bro?"

"I was just thinking about that Edo Tensei thing. These two were revived by it right?"

"Um, yeah but I didn't see them at the time."

"Well I just realized that the gold and silver brothers were revived as well. Remember that was how the Jubi was revived."

Naruto fell out of the tree he was sitting in. "SHIT!" he yelled surprising the Genin and their sensei. He stood up and glared into space. "I can't believe I forgot about that! One of the most important aspects of the war and I forgot!" he kept ranting at his stupidity within his mindscape while pacing back and forth in the real world.

"You weren't the only one Kit. I forgot to. Either way we need to find a way to prevent that. Even if they can't get us they still could get them or even that one kid from the monastery." Kurama stated bluntly.

"I forgot about him too!"

"Kit don't beat yourself up it's been years since both of those happened. That was when you were sixteen your thirty one now. Half the blame goes to me too. But we can't dwell on that. We need to come up with a solution to the Edo Tensei problem. Damn I hate that Jutsu."

Naruto stopped pacing and sighed. He looked at the three people staring at him. "I hate it too Kurama."

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto waited for the two missing-nin to arrive and speak with them. It didn't take long before they felt their chakra signatures. Zabuza and Haku landed in a tree their bodies tense and ready for a fight. Naruto just smiled and waved a lazy hand at them. "We won't attack as long as you don't." his voice was completely honest.

"Now, here is the deal, from what I can tell Gato has no intentions of paying you. If anything he will wait for you two to get tired by fighting us then take us all out at once." Zabuza stiffened and nodded. He had had his suspicions and what the ANBU was saying made sense. He motioned for Naruto to continue. "I want to make a deal with you. I will personally pay you double what Gato would if you help us. I say we act like we are fighting, wait till Gato comes out and whip out his forces with our full strength. He wouldn't even suspect a thing."

Zabuza nodded again. "It sounds like a good deal. Although how do I know you won't double cross us or not pay us?"

Naruto stared him down for a moment before pressing two fingers to a seal on his arm. A puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared a bundle of money was in his hands. "I know why you are working for scum like Gato. Your home is in civil war and you want to help end it. But it has already ended. Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage is dead. You can return home."

Zabuza's eyes widened but he looked skeptical. "How do you know that?"

"I have a great spy network. But that is besides the point Zabuza. There is no need for any shinobi to die on this mission and especially for scum like Gato. That is why I am offering you this deal. Also I hope to work with you in the future and maybe even make an alliance with the reformed Kiri. There is a storm coming that we need to be prepared for. Will you accept my offer Zabuza?"

There was a long silence before the missing-nin finally nodded. "Fine I'll do it. But you better be telling the truth about Kiri."

"If I have to I will personally escort you there and if the information was wrong I will help you back out." He tossed the money to Zabuza. "As of right now we are now allies. I hope we can work well together."

* * *

The next day was the time for the moment of truth. All of them were at the bridge, Naruto had left his clone to protect Tazuna's family and to help inspire Inari. Kakashi had let Sasuke and Sakura on in the deal that was made so they wouldn't try to kill Haku when he fought them and so they would work themselves to hard.

The mist shrouded them and the mock battle began. His clone soon arrived after taking care of the bandits. It wasn't to long later that Gato and his army arrived. The four experienced ninja only smiled at their stupidity. What followed was a massacre.

* * *

It was a week and a half later that all of them departed from the Great Naruto Bridge. The people of Wave had their confidence and strength of will back. They would be all right that was for sure. Zabuza and Haku parted on their own note with the money Naruto had saved up just for this occasion. He had a clone trailing them just to make sure his information was correct.

The Konoha-nin made their way home.

* * *

Naruto handed in his own report when they arrived back home. The Hokage read it through twice before letting Naruto go. He sat at his desk for a long time. The time traveler had told him about the whole Edo Tensei thing. It worried him greatly. And on top of that his grandson-like Jinchuriki had told him about his plan with his seal. He shook his head and looked out the window to see Naruto's small form walking away.

Naruto made his way home. Gaara would be here soon for the Chunin exams. He was giddy with excitement to see his old friend. Just a few more days.

* * *

Konohamaru and his two misfits trailed behind Naruto disguised as a rock. Naruto had to suppress his laugher at their childish behavior. Finally he turned on them. "Really what rock is rectangular like that?" he heard three squeaks of surprise than the three jumped out.

"As amazing as ever boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Damn straight I am." Naruto lifted his nose in the air and smiled. "After all I am going to become the best Hokage this village has ever had!"

"Alright boss! But I don't think your girlfriend agrees." The young Sarutobi said his eyes locked on Sakura's disbelieving face. She turned on him her eyes blazing. Green fire like chakra seemed to emanate off of her and she seethed with the fires of a thousand green suns.

"I am not his girlfriend!" she gritted out before grabbing the kid's shirt and lifting him up.

"She's not my girlfriend Konohamaru." Naruto deadpanned as the boy escaped her fury only to run into somebody else. Naruto's smile split his face when he saw Kankuro lift Konohamaru up in the air and threaten him. He walked up to the siblings.

"I would let him go if I were you." He stated calmly.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me what to do whisker face?" Kankuro growled.

Naruto shrugged, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and that boy you are threatening will become a strong ninja one day, capable of kicking your ass. After all he is the grandson to the Third Hokage." Kankuro scoffed but let go of the kid when a rock hit his hand. Sasuke sat in the tree acting all cool. Just like last time, Naruto thought.

"You in the tree reveal yourself." The Uchiha said.

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand next to his siblings as Sasuke appeared by his teammates and the three Academy students. Naruto met Gaara's eyes… they were the eyes of his old friend. But he restrained himself as Sasuke continued. "You are Suna-nins, what are you doing here in Konoha?"

"We are here for the Chunin exams." Temari answered. "Here is our entry forms." She flashed them to prove it.

"Alright then, what are your names?"

"I am Temari, this is Kankuro and…"

"Gaara of the Sand." Gaara answered his eyes still locked with Naruto. The stoic nin smiled at him. "It's been a long time Sixth. How is the Kyuubi?"

Naruto beamed, "He is doing fine Fifth, how is Ichibi?"

"As sadistic as ever my brother." They laughed together ignoring the surprised and confused faces of those around them.

"Want to go get some Ramen with me Gaara?"

"Yes, yes I would." He replied the two vanished in the next second leaving the Genin speechless. The two Kage made their way to the Ramen stand.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro were speechless. Even if Gaara had stopped killing people he had still been distant with them and untruthful. But here was this random Konoha-nin that had managed to make him smile. But the comment about the Kyuubi was the red flag. They knew now that the other boy was also a Jinchuriki. But the part about Fifth and Sixth was confusing and oddly familiar.

The stared after the two Jinchuriki in wonder.

* * *

Sasuke was angry; once again that damn mature version of Naruto was back. And he some how knew the Suna-nin. And what was all that weird talk about? He would have to ask Itachi about it. He had the same feeling as Temari and Kankuro did. The interaction of the two boys seemed so familiar…

* * *

AN: next time will be the Chunin exams. Things are going to start heating up and you will start noticing the differences. Yay Gaara remembers! You will also be able to see their conversation in next chapter. Now I do not know if the next chapter will be up for a while considering my family is coming in town. I was only able to get this one up cause I was snowed in today and couldn't go to school haha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Thank you everyone for your reviews they were helpful. I am still deciding on pairing stuff although I am leaning more towards no pairings. Like I said even if my OTP is KakaNaru I don't think it fits the story and if you want I will write a separate story with them as the pairing :D. Also for what I have planed a pairing isn't really relevant. Not all stories need one. Anyway this was a long and busy chapter. I didn't want to spend forever on the land of wave arc, everyone always does and it's annoying. The next chapter will also be busy. Lots of planning and stuff. Danzo is a bastard.

Oh and I will be revising my other chapters soon. Fixing errors and stuff. Thank you for the reviews and helping me out I appreciate it. And sorry for the long AN. And take a look at my other story Naruto of the Biju. It's pretty interesting if I must say so myself. Relax and Biju-dama.


	8. Chapter 7 The Mission

AN: Alright here is the next chapter. It might be a little bad cause I totally lost what I was going for at the beginning and it took me a while to write. Just tell me what you think thank you. READ AN AT BOTTOM! IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT TO SOME OF YOU!

* * *

Chapter Seven The Mission

Jinchuriki are odd people, no matter who they are or where they are from they are just weird. All of them have social issues, which is to be expected. They often despise humanity, once again that is to be expected. They share a bond with their Biju, they know how it feels to be seen as nothing more than a weapon. Bottom line they tend to be strange.

Although when Jinchuriki are friends with each other their bond is unbreakable. Not even death could break that bond.

(AN: just for the hell of it, and the lols, go onto youtube or something and look up Mr. Sandman by Nan Vernon I'm sure you'll laugh).

Naruto and Gaara were friends, they had saved each other countless of times. Their bond was unbreakable. They knew each others pain, they were both Kage, they were the sons of both Yondaime Kages of their respective villages, and both of their fathers had tuned them into Jinchuriki. Out of everyone in the world no two men were more alike than Naruto of the Leaf, and Gaara of the Sand.

The two Jinchuriki sat side by side at Naruto's favorite Raman stand. They both had small smiles on their faces enjoying each others company. It had been such a long time since the two had seen one another and been able to enjoy it.

Naruto drank the rest of his broth and sighed. He patted his stomach and turned towards his friend. "Have they gotten a Ramen stand in Suna yet?"

"No but I have asked my father to consider it." Gaara replied.

"Did you tell your father, you know, about all of this?" Naruto asked cryptically hoping no one would question it.

"I have, he didn't believe me at first so I showed him through my actions. He started believing me eventually." His face was contemplative. He turned his green eyes towards Naruto. "We have some sensitive maters to talk about Naruto. Do you have a place we can talk?"

"My apartment is one of the safest places here in Konoha. The only other more secure ones are the Hokage's office and Kakashi-sensei's house." Naruto set some money on the counter and stood up. "Thank you for the Ramen old man I'll see you later."

He nodded his head at Gaara and left the stand, the Sand's Jinchuriki followed close behind him ignoring the curious glances from the villagers. "You have done a lot since our return Naruto. Like the Uchiha… are you certain that was such a good idea?"

"They are comrades like everyone else Gaara."

"Even so things are not as they should be because of that. The future is becoming uncertain." Gaara said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will tell you when we get to your place."

* * *

Naruto shut the door behind Gaara as he stepped into his monk like apartment. The Ichibi container chuckled. "So clean."

Naruto rubs the back of his head. "Yeah I couldn't stand it being messy. It reminded me to much of the chaos of war." He suppresses a flinch and leads Gaara into his kitchen area. He activated his privacy seals and sits down. "Alright mind telling me what you know."

Gaara sat down across from his old friend. "There will be no invasion from what I know."

Silence rang out; it was so intense it was almost loud. "What?"

"Orochimaru never came to my father, and if he had my father would have refused in the first place. From what I know there will be no Invasion. And if there is it will be orchestrated by the Akatsuki. Apparently Orochimaru never left them this time around."

"Shit…" Naruto's tan skin had reached a pale that would be worthy of the Uchiha. "He never left… because Itachi never joined them."

"I thought so. That would also mean Orochimaru may not be after Sasuke this time around. Either way we do not know what will happen from here on out." Gaara fixed Naruto with a stern gaze. "I let my father know of the possible invasion. He will have troops on standby just in case. He will need the Hokage's approval though."

"I will talk to the old man." He frowns. "Damn this changes everything. What if nothing happens the same now? We won't know what's coming for us."

"No we won't. Maybe that is just a side affect to the jutsu the Biju cast."

"Hold on I am going to bring Kurama out." He made a hand seal and the great Kyuubi formed outside of the seal.

"I wouldn't doubt it Gaara," Kurama said as he stretched his limbs.

"Interesting, I didn't know you could bring your Biju out like that." Gaara scratched his chin.

"I can show you later. I already helped Bee and Yugito do it. By the way both of them will be here for the exams. Bee told A what happened. He has agreed to an alliance with Konoha. I don't know about the others though. Poor Isobu, it must have sucked being controlled like that again. I'll have to watch for when he reforms." Naruto leaned into Kurama.

There was a short silence between the two. It was comfortable and nice. Only their soft breathing was heard. Their chakra helped calm each others war broken nerves. "It seems a little unfair for us to participate in the Chunin exams, isn't it Gaara?"

The Ichibi Jinchuriki gazed at his friend. "Yes it is. We know all of their moves and tactics."

"And we are Jinchuriki who have the support of our Biju. And not to mention we were both Kages at one point."

Gaara chuckled, "Yeah that too. So you have been training a lot?"

Naruto gave him a foxy grin. "Oh yeah, and I plan on revealing that I am a Jinchuriki during the final exams. That way the cat will be out of the bag and I can practice with Kurama freely. Besides the Akatsuki already know who I am, so it's not like I am changing anything there."

"Yes but then our generation will know the truth about you."

"Better sooner than later Gaara. I want them to know what I am. I want the village to see that I am strong and have no problems with what I am. That I am proud to be a Jinchuriki and that I will do anything to protect the village and all her inhabitants. I want them to know that I am glad the Fourth chose me as the villages Jinchuriki." Naruto's voice was full of passion and love for his home. It made Gaara smile; he had missed the strength of his friend.

"When will the village know of your true linage?" Gaara asked curiosity coloring his voice.

"When I become a 'Chunin' the old man is going to make an announcement. He knows I can handle myself plus I have Kurama at my side."

"Are you sure you want people to know about that?"

"Why not? I am proud of who I am. I am proud to be Kurama's Jinchuriki. I don't care what thy think of my right now. Because one day they will see me as their Hokage and protector."

"I see. That is a good reason then. Is there anything else I should know or help with?"

Naruto thought for a moment. He scratched the back of his head and looked back at Kurama then returned his gaze to his friend. "Yes there are a few more things I believe you should know. Only Kurama and the old man know of this. Oh and Pervy Sage since he is helping me with it."

"What is it?" Gaara asked a non existent eyebrow raised.

"I plan to link my seal with the Shinigami. It is a fail-safe for if I am ever captured." He explained after he saw the confused expression on Gaara's face.

"A fail-safe huh? What kind of fail-safe?"

"One that will seal both my soul and Kurama's within the Shinigami. We just need some more time, to gather up the remaining floating chakra of Kurama's and finish the modifications on my seal. But that will take more than three years. In other words we need to stall the Akatsuki. To do that, I need to get Nagato on our side." Naruto finished explaining his plan.

Gaara remained silent for awhile before he sighed and rubbed his face. "So in other words you are going to make it so they can never revive the Jubi no mater what?"

"That's the idea." Naruto nodded his head a faint smile playing on his lips. He had come to terms with the result of the idea and, quite honestly, wouldn't mind that much if the seal activated and ended his life.

Gaara's eyes turned sad. "You don't mean that Naruto. There is so much to live for now that we can change the future."

Naruto started and realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He adverted his eyes. "It has been so hard for me these past years Gaara. I am so tired, I am in pain, and I am old. The only reason I have held on this long is for those who are still alive and have their futures ahead of them. They don't remember the horrors but I do."

Gaara stood and closed the space between them. He placed both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. "I understand Naruto, and I can not imagine what you are going through. You have already tried to kill yourself once in the past and I stopped you then. You weren't in a good place. I know it is selfish of me to ask this, but could you hold on, could you continue to fight for the sake of all of us?"

There was a long pause Blue met sea foam green in an eternal stare. Finally Naruto sighed and nodded his head. Gaara gave him one of his rare smiles. "Good because your life is not only your own. It is Kurama's, it is mine, the other Jinchuriki and their Biju. It belongs to Konoha who you swore to protect. We will stand by you, I will help you carry this burden if you allow me. You were my first friend Naruto and I see you as my brother. I will not let you down."

"The Kit is right Naruto, I will also stand by your side and so will me siblings." Kurama's tails wrapped around him and tightened themselves.

Naruto choked up and looked down. "Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate it. I think I needed to hear that." He whipped away a few stray tears. On a whim he pulled Gaara into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" Asuma asked his face full of uncertainty.

"Why not? It's not like any of our Genin have anything else planed." Kakashi said lazily, like always.

"I THINK IT IS A GREAT IDEA! LET THE CHILDREN SHOW THEIR POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai exclaimed practically causing half the village to go deaf.

"Gai, please use your indoor voice." Kurenai chided. "Anyway I agree with Kakashi. This could improve all of their relationship with each other and might help them out in the Chunin exams."

"Exactly! I'll go fetch my ducklings and you get yours as well. Meet here in an hour!" Kakashi shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

"is it just me or does Kakashi seem way to excited about this?" Asuma asked the other Jonin.

"It's not you." Kurenai replied.

* * *

An hour later the Konoha 12 were reunited once again even if they didn't know it. Naruto sat at the back nervously memories of the future, his past, plaguing him. Many of the Genin did not look to happy to be there, like Neji and Sasuke, but others were happy to be around each other.

Their four Jonin sensei had gathered some snacks and drinks. It was like a picnic… only Kakashi had brought some alcohol and he was presenting it to the Genin. His reasoning? "Since you are all ninja and the ninja life can be crazy, I figured it would be nice to introduce you all to some sake." He said with an eye smile and ignored the protest of the other Jonin. He went straight up to Naruto and handed him a shot.

"Okay what did you put in it Kakashi?" Naruto glared at his sensei with suspicion. He knew the others were watching them curiously and didn't care.

"Maa, nothing."

"Bullshit Kakashi, the last time I drank with you I ended up plastered. Not to mention the killer hangover!" Kakashi only laughed in return and slung a hand over his shoulder.

"That was, what, four years ago? Get over it and have some fun badass-san."

"What?! Four years ago? You let a child get drunk?" Kurenai squeaked.

"Don't get so upset. It was a birthday present and he needed a little break from things." Kakashi said in such a nonchalant way that Naruto even wanted to slap him.

The Jonin were quiet for a moment. They knew about the Kyuubi and the burden that it was. But they didn't know that Naruto had known for such a long time. From the way Kakashi said it they knew that Naruto knew. The Genin on the other hand were staring at Naruto and Kakashi in a flabbergasted manner. The Jonin and the blond were acting like old friends or even brothers.  
"Even so Kakashi-san that is still ridiculous." Kurenai continued.

"I agree! And knock it off Kakashi!" Naruto bated the silver haired Jonin's hand away from his head.

"The old fox would agree with me that you need to loosen up, eh, Kitsune." Kakashi teased. Naruto's face darkened.

"You sure are in a talkative mood aren't you Kakashi." Naruto sent a wave of killing intent, worthy of a Kage, at his sensei not caring if anyone else felt it. He felt the occupants of the room stiffen and shiver violently. To his utter annoyance Kakashi brushed it off. He must have prepared for such a reaction from him.

"Ah Naruto don't scare the children they aren't use to your vicious KI as I am."

"You did this on purpose, didn't you Kakashi?" Naruto deadpanned his face flattening and his KI disappearing.

"Yep, the Third said it was about time the others knew the truth about… you know," he poked Naruto's stomach where the seal was.

Naruto caught on quickly, so this was the old mans doing. He wanted the others to know about his statues as a Jinchuriki. He looked at Kakashi's finger pointing to his abdomen and got an idea. "Are you implying that I'm pregnant?"

Kakashi gapped at him. Naruto started laughing.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Both Neji and Sasuke blurted out at the same time.

Naruto sobered up and let his face go blank. "I guess Jiji is right." He sighed and faced his friends, at least in his time. "You see twelve years ago the Fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it into the last Uzumaki. Me. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

There was a stunned silence the Genin didn't know how to react. They knew what the Kyuubi was, but to think that it was sealed inside one of their comrades was hard to believe.

"So that s why you've always been alone." Sasuke said more to himself than to anyone in the room.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "I've never been alone. My father and mother live on through my will. And I have the Kyuubi, he has always been by my side."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Asuma asked.

"I mean, that the Kyuubi is not what he is made out to be. I will tell you more later since its sensitive information." His eyes flashed to the Genin but his tone said it all. Naruto was more than just a Genin.

"Actually Naruto Hokage-sama also wanted you to reveal one more thing. Kitsune." Kakashi said cryptically.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why didn't Jiji tell me before hand?!"

"Because he knew you would refuse."

"You suck." Naruto sighed. "Fine." He lifted up his sleeve and pressed his fingers to a seal. There was a puff of smoke and his ANBU mask appeared. Sasuke and Sakura knew who that mask belonged to. "The truth is I am actually Kitsune of the ANBU. I have been in the ANBU since I was six. The 'Naruto' you all saw at the Academy was only a clone." The look on the Genin's faces made Naruto laugh. Yep they never would have guessed. "And as for the Kyuubi, Sasuke, Sakura, you have actually met him." He made a hand seal and Kurama materialized outside of the seal.

"Dammit Kit I was trying to take a nap!" he growled.

The Jonin backed up in alarm and took a defensive stance. Kurama only rolled his eyes and jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder. "Calm your tits humans I won't eat you."

"What the hell! That fox is the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Kurama turned his gaze on the duck-butt haired Genin. "Yes I am, thank you very much pitiful human."

Sasuke glared at the fox before turning his glare on Naruto. "I knew there was something off about you. And you have been holding back!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Trust me Sasuke you don't want me to go all out on you. I am a full fledged Jinchuriki and in a few more years when my body is more developed I will be stronger that the Third Hokage." His eyes were distant and his voice truthful.

Ino raised her hand as if they were in class. Naruto nodded at her to ask her question. "What exactly are 'Jinchuriki'?"

Naruto's lips curled upward slightly. "Jinchuriki are human sacrifices. We are a barrier that holds back the might of the Biju that is sealed within us. Unfortunately whence we become a Jinchuriki we are set on a line in between human and beast. We can access the might of our Biju but it is dangerous especially if the Biju we have in us wants control. Their chakra is toxic and can hurt like hell and if we let our emotions get out of control the Biju can take over our bodies. Luckily Kurama and I are on good terms. It's a lonely life as a Jinchuriki, from the moment I was born I became the village pariah because of what happened that night." He paused his azure eyes unfocused and lost. "That doesn't mean I won't do anything for this village though. I will gladly give my life if it means protecting what the Fourth died for." He turned to Kakashi. "Why did Jiji want me to reveal all of this?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "He needs them to know what you are truly capable of." He turned to the rest of them. "From this moment on you will all be part of a special ops group hand picked by the Third Hokage himself. Naruto has given us important information that will possible prevent another world war. This is probably the most important mission you will ever go on. And your first part of the mission is to make Chunin. You will all participate in the Chunin exams to gain your rank. Naruto will only be with you to make the teams even. Since he is already ANBU. I am not authorized to go into detail. For now all you have to do is take the Chunin exams. The Hokage will hold a meeting afterwards going over the details. Naruto I'm sorry but you will have to drop out during the preliminary match."

"I am surprised you actually talked this long." Naruto replied.

* * *

The Genin and other Jonin left the meeting in deep contemplation. None of them had expected a bit of what had transpired. Sasuke was pissed, somehow Naruto had hid who he truly was and could walk circles around him without even trying. But what bothered him most, oddly enough, was that Naruto didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. He wanted to understand his blond teammate but couldn't.

Sakura felt similar to Sasuke but on a smaller scale. She admired Naruto's resolve and found herself believing in him.

Neji was annoyed, he had heard of Naruto's foolish behavior and figured it was a symbol of fate but now his belief was thrown out of proportion. Here Naruto was with a seal like him but with a far worse burden. He was a pariah of the whole village but strived to protect it.

Shikamaru smiled triumphantly, he had known something was different about his classmate from the first time Naruto had come as himself to the Academy before his seventh birthday. From than on he had watched Naruto carefully. Every couple of months the 'real' Naruto would come to the Academy. He was quiet and reserved on those days and his eyes were similar to what Shikamaru had seen in the war veterans. The only thing that was amiss was the look itself. Even if Naruto was an ANBU he should never have the eyes of someone had seen war and lived to tell the tale. He rubbed his chin. He would have to analyze his blond classmate closer.

As for the other Genin most were just excited and proud to know that they had been chosen for a special mission. But one thing that surprised them all was the faith they had for Naruto. It was out of place, almost like it didn't belong to their current being. When they had heard the conviction in Naruto's voice they believed in him, they wanted to follow him no matter what. I was almost disturbing.

* * *

AN: aright all you KakaNaru Fans this will not be a kakanaru fic. I have decided not to do any pairing because it could ruin the story. So I have decided to write a separate kakanaru fic. The only problem is I can't decide what one I am going to do. I have two different stories in mind and it is possible I will write both. At the end of the next chapter I will post the summaries for both ideas and have you help me decide.

READ THIS: so yes quite an unexpected turn of events. This is where things really start to change. Also because I fell like the darker aspect of the shinobi world is greatly downgraded in the manga and anime I will go into it more. I love the other side of the shinobi that is rarely seen and feel that that should be shown more. Anyway see you next time peeps. Relax and Biju-dama.


	9. Chapter 8 It Starts

AN: here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I know my first few chapters probably suck with all my errors so I will be revising them in time. Read the AN at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter Eight It Starts

The blond preteen stared at his Hokage with stern eyes. He sent carefully controlled KI at the man. "What the hell are you doing," he gritted out through his clenched and sharpened teeth. His eyes had a tint of red to them that was making the Third's personal ANBU guard fidget nervously. They did not like the way the Jinchuriki was glaring at their leader.

Hiruzen on the other hand was unfazed. He had figured Naruto would come in and demand why he had taken things into his own hands. "Because I _am_ the Hokage." He instantly activated the privacy seals in the room. "Naruto you may have been the Hokage in your time but right now I am in charge." He returned the glare that his subordinate had fixed him with.

"I understand that you came from a hard time. I can never imagine what you went through personally, or what it was like to face such a terrifying being as the Jubi. But right now I have a village to run. I am the figure head and the one with the authority to command. You on the other hand do not. Nobody knows you were once their Hokage. I have let you do your own thing for too long. It is time you start acting like one of _my_ shinobi and follow _my_ orders."

Naruto relaxed and straightened his posture understanding filling his eyes. "Forgive me Hokage-sama I let my emotions escape me. I was just upset that you didn't inform me of your plans beforehand."

Hiruzen sat back in his seat and puffed on his pipe. He was slightly shaken from Naruto's sudden respect and formalness. The worst part was that Naruto was being genuine. In that moment he realized that the boy he thought he knew may no longer exists. What stood in front of him was the essence of a true and loyal shinobi.

He puffed out the smoke in his mouth than sighed. Naruto had said nothing else, he was awaiting orders. "From what you have told me things are going to start heating up here in the next little bit. That is why I have selected you old teammates to undergo special training. The Konoha 12 are going to become the elite of the elite. And you will lead them."

There was a short silence between the two Hokage. "I understand. If I may Hokage-sama?" the old man nodded. "I spoke with Gaara of the Sand. He remembers the future we came from. He has told his father and the Kazekage has no intention of invading. Also from what Gaara has told me that Orochimaru never left the Akatsuki. Over all I don't believe there is an invasion planed at all. Even so the Kazekage has asked to station some tropes just in case.

The Third Hokage regarded Naruto's words carefully. "After the preliminary rounds I want you to go to Suna and talk to the Kazekage personally. You are a good judge of character and I know that as a Kage yourself you should be able to catch anything fishy. I want no holes if I am to allow this. Our village's safety comes first."

"I understand Hokage-sama."

"That's not all Naruto." The old Hokage puffed his pipe again. "After the preliminary round and your trip to Suna, which should take you less than a week, you are to start helping the Konoha 12 train. After the Chunin exams you will leave with Jiraiya and focus on your training and that seal. I am giving you free rein while you are away. But I expect full reports of everything at the end of every month you are away. I hope your goal will to be to stall the Akatsuki for as long as possible." The aging Hokage paused for a moment his eyes full of confliction.

Finally he sighed and rubbed his face. "I have thought a lot about what you have told me regarding the Edo Tensei. I want you to learn the jutsu and do whatever you can to prevent it from being used against us." Naruto tensed and looked as if he was going to throw up. Hiruzen kept his eyes stern and unwavering. "This is not an option for you Naruto. It is an order. You will learn it. I also want you to find a way to counter it. I am sure with you growing skill in fuuinjutsu you will be able to find a way."

"Hai Hokage-sama I will do what you want me too. I won't let you down." Naruto's eyes burned with fierce conviction that he had thought he had lost. "I will protect the village with my life no matter what comes my way." He gave his Hokage a perfect salute and left the office the next moment.

Hiruzen stared at the spot where the young blond ANBU had been seconds before. He puffed out a cloud of smoke. His eyes softened, he was not sure he liked this version of Naruto. He smiled a moment later. "You are more like your father than you know Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

Naruto hit his forehead with the palm of his hand the moment he walked into his apartment. He had totally forgotten to ask the old man whether the pervert knew about their mission or not. "Idiot," Kurama laughed from within his mindscape.

"Shut it fox. Did you not hear what Jiji said? We have to learn that damn jutsu! I hate that thing." He sighed in defeat and let Kurama out of his seal. The fox stretched out in a leisure manner and yawned.

"I heard and honestly I agree with the human. Knowing such a jutsu could come in handy, especially if you could find a way to counter it." The fox jumped up onto his shoulder as he walked into his kitchen.

"Yeah I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea. Besides I have no choice my orders were direct. Jiji was right. I am no longer the Hokage, that doesn't mean I won't be thought." He opened his fridge and looked inside. "Damn I need to go shopping."

"I'm glad to see you're out of that funk Naruto." Kurama smiled and nudged him.

"I have no room for those dark thoughts. Too many people are depending on me even if they don't realize it yet. I have a duty to my people. I am ashamed that I ever even thought of killing myself. I was in a bad place you know with Kakashi dying and Kiba and Choji. I wasn't thinking straight."

"No you weren't." Kurama deadpanned. He narrowed his eyes. "Since when did I become the voice of reason in this relationship?"

Naruto cracked up, "I have no idea."

* * *

The blond undercover ANBU wanted to laugh when he saw Izumo and Kotetsu messing with the other Genin. He saw Lee Neji and Tenten trying to get through and almost face palmed. "There's a genjutsu." He whispered in Neji's ear.

The long haired Hyuuga turned a sharp glare on him. "I knew that."

Naruto backed up and shrugged. "Sure you did. Don't be late." He turned to leave but Neji grabbed his shoulder.

"Isn't it unfair for you to take these exams? Your team is getting a big advantage with you being with them." His purple eyes were hard and accusing.

Sasuke stepped forward to retort but Naruto stopped him with his hand. "Despite what you think my two teammates are more than capable of doing these exams without my help. They are both skilled and I have faith in them. You should have faith in your teammates as well Neji. After all they will be the ones who have your back, and you better damn well have theirs too. After all no one can do everything on their own." Without another word Naruto lead his two teammates away.

Sasuke stared at his back. He didn't know what to say. He had been so mad at Naruto for hiding his true strength and holding back. Had Naruto, an ANBU; that was even above his prodigal brother, just praise his skills? And on top of that he practically said that he trusted them with his life. His thoughts were stopped when Naruto turned a sharp corner and pulled both Sasuke and Sakura with him.

"Alright here it is. As a shinobi we should never go into a situation unprepared. Expect the unexpected." He pulled out some slips of paper with kenji on them. "These are special seals I created a while back that I have even used with Kakashi on some of our ANBU missions. They allow us to connect mentally. Sasuke, Sakura I am sure you can see the benefit in that?"

They thought for less than a second before it dawned on them. "Oh," Sasuke said.

"It would allow us to have perfect teamwork. If we could hear each other's thoughts there would be little to no mistake in our forms. Also any enemy Nin wouldn't be able to tell what we are doing." Sakura concluded.

"Exactly, this first exam is a written test and I am sure the both of you will get through it flawlessly without my help. But if you do in anyway ask through this. By the way don't trust anything Ibiki says, he is our top interrogator after all. Now this may sting a bit but it won't fade till I will it to." He slapped the papers on their necks and activated the seals. They sank into their skin and practically vanished. He nodded his head in satisfaction.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

'Mine is already activated.' He replied through the connection. They both flinched when they heard his voice. It wasn't the voice of a twelve year old boy… it was the voice of a full grown man.

'This is weird,' Sasuke tried.

'I know it is but I have been doing it for years. I based this off of my connection to the Kyuubi. It is very affective and covenant. Do you remember our fight with Zabuza? How I worked with Kurama so easily without speaking? That was through our mental connection.'

'This is pretty awesome Naruto… but what's with your voice?' Sasuke asked.

'I'll tell you later. We've got to get to the exam room.' Naruto started to walk away. He did a familiar hand sign and Kurama materialized on his shoulder. The fox nudged his head affectionately. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other their expression of surprise mirroring the other. They had never expected Naruto to be so close with the Kyuubi. 'By the way don't be surprised if you hear Kurama's voice. He is connected to the mental link.'

"Ah, ok." Sasuke said aloud as they reached the correct doors. Kakashi stood in front of the door.

He was giving Sasuke an odd look. "Talking to yourself?" he asked. Naruto tapped his head in response. The Jonin's eyes widened but he only nodded. "Good idea and good luck. I trust in all of you." He eye smiled than vanished.

Naruto chuckled and opened the door. All heads turned towards the door simultaneously. The blond Jinchuriki narrowed his eyes when he spotted Kabuto and some Oto Nin. 'Hey Kurama what are Oto Nin doing here? They shouldn't even exist…'

'I don't know Kit, do you think the Akatsuki let Orochimaru create them for their own use?'

'It's possible, we will have to talk to Gaara later.'

'Who's Orochimaru?' Naruto jumped when he heard Sakura's voice in his head. He had been so distracted that he had forgotten they were connected to his link.

'He is one of the most notorious missing Nin Konoha has ever produced. I have been keeping tabs on him. Oto is believed to be under his control.' He decided to be honest it would be better for them in the long run. Right then the other Genin started talking to Kabuto. Naruto suppressed a smile and approached them.

The spy glanced up at them he smiled and presented the cards. "Name anyone and I have some info on them."

"Alright," Sasuke took to the challenge. "What do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

The spy pulled out his cards and applied his chakra to one of them. "Hmm, well his teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under the tutelage of Jonin Kakashi Hatake. He has done several D-rank missions and a C-rank turned A. All have been completed successfully. Oh and it says he is one of the last member of the Uzumaki clan." He finished and looked back up at the Genin. Naruto knew some were listening in on the conversation.

'See Sasuke not many know about who I truly am.' He said to his teammate. He could tell Sasuke was a little put out. Naruto stepped forward and gazed at Kabuto. "you said you have information on a lot of people right?"

"Yep, who would you like to know about?"

"Do you have any information on, hmm let's see, Orochimaru, maybe?" He smirked when he saw Kabuto tense. But the spy only smiled.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any information on missing nin."

"Sure you don't," Naruto replied sarcastically. He made a hind sign exclusive to Konoha ANBU, one that he knew Kabuto knew. He watched with amusement as Kabuto's eyes widened behind his large glasses. "Find me during the second exam." He walked away leaving the others wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

The first exam happened exactly the same way. Naruto was seated next to Hinata much to his joy. She had been by his side throughout the war and even became one of his advisors when he took the title of Hokage. She was smart and talented she just needed a boost in her confidence. Naruto played with his pencil and waited for the exam to star.

"Hinata," the girl jumped when Naruto whispered her name. "Do a good job okay. I know you can, you are an excellent ninja." He managed to say before Ibiki started the exam.

Naruto smirked and decided to put some seals on his paper instead of answers. He made some trap seals and sealing seals. By the end of the hour his paper was full of kenji. He sure wanted to see the look on Ibiki's face when he looked at the paper.

He listened to Ibiki tell them about the final question and watched as people started leaving. He notice Ibiki turn his glare on him. "You think I'm bluffing boy?" he practically yelled at him. He felt Kurama shift on his shoulder.

Naruto just smiled, he had dealt with the head interrogator a lot during his years as the Sixth Hokage and the man's intimidation had worn off on him. He had also dealt a lot with him as 'Kitsune'. "I never said any such thing Ibiki-san."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and got real close to him. "You remind me of the Hokage's personal ANBU captain Kitsune." Naruto met his eyes then looked down at his own paper. Ibiki followed his gaze. His eyes immediately fell to a certain symbol. He nodded once and stood back up. "I see." He walked back to the front and called for any last drop outs.

Hinata who had shivered slightly was staring at Naruto with admiration. She knew his codename was Kitsune but she had no idea Naruto was the Hokage's personal ANBU captain.

Naruto suppressed his laughter when Anko came bursting through the window before her time. She made her introduction and led the Genin to the Forest of Death. Naruto made a quick glance around and spotted the grass Nin that had been messed with last time. He couldn't detect any amount of Orochimaru's chakra on them.

He dodged the kuni last second. It hadn't even touched him. Less than a second later he felt Anko appear behind him. "That was a nice dodge kid but you should be paying attention."

"I was Anko-chan how else could I have just dodged such a well-placed kuni throw?" he felt her tense at being called chan by a brat like him. And she said as much to his amusement.

* * *

The second exam was easy for him this time around. He had spent months training in the Forest of Death with Kakashi over the years. He had also have his clones' memories the entire layout of the forest. He led his team through the woods expertly and they got their scrolls faster than the last time. Instead of messing around he brought them to the tower. When they got in and presented the scrolls Iruka appeared and congratulated them. Now they just needed to deal with four more days of boredom. At least for Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had other business to attend to.

* * *

Naruto found Gaara in one of the many lounges throughout the tower. The Sand's Jinchuriki sat with his brother and sister. They seemed to be talking about something. Naruto walked up to them in a relaxed manner. "Yo Gaara I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

The other Jinchuriki nodded and followed the blond out of the room. When they were alone Naruto activated a privacy seal. "I talked to the Hokage. He wants me to meet with your father and judge for myself. It's not that he doesn't trust you personally but he must make sure our village is safe above all else."

"I understand that was my first priority when I was Kazekage." Gaara replied. "When do you leave?"

"During the preliminary round. I was ordered to forfeit, after all I am already ANBU."

"Indeed… I will forfeit as well and accompany you. My father is still a paranoid man and it would help to have me there."

Naruto smiled, "Alright I can deal with that. Now I have some more business to attend if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, good luck my brother."

* * *

xxx

Naruto was once again in the Forest of Death. This time though he had on his ANBU uniform. He had to make sure Orochimaru was not there this time around. He sped through the trees ignoring the Genin below him. It didn't take him long before he met up with Kakashi and the other ANBU selected for this mission by the Hokage himself.

"Captain Kitsune you have finally arrived." One of his subordinate greeted him.

"Is everyone present Dog?" he asked Kakashi behind his mask.

"Yep," came Kakashi's lazy reply. Naruto repressed the urge to shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Good than start your patrols make sure the 'Snake' is not here. I will deal with his little spy."

"Hai Captain!" they replied and dispersed.

* * *

Naruto followed Kabuto's chakra signature until he found him. He swooped down on his team and killed Kabuto's teammates. He knew they were also working for Orochimaru as well. Kabuto stared in shock. He hadn't even felt the red haired Kitsune masked ANBU approach. "Kabuto you have committed crimes against Konoha and her people by spying on us for Orochimaru missing nin of Konohagakure. You can come with me voluntarily or by force. It's your choice." The spy stood up straight and nodded. "Good," Naruto made a hand sign and his squad appeared. This time Ibiki was with them. "Take him away. And Ibiki," the interrogator turned toward him. "Have some fun."

The scared man smiled. "Oh I will." He replied before he disappeared with Kabuto and one of the ANBU.

Naruto turned towards his squad. "Any sign of the 'Snake'?"

"Not that we have detected Captain," a bird masked ANBU answered.

"Alright, keep searching until you are relieved and keep me updated through my summons." Naruto went through a string of hand signs and five foxes appeared. Each one jumped onto one of the ANBU's shoulders. "You are dismissed." They flew off in every direction.

Naruto bent down and sealed the two dead bodies in a scroll before straightening up and facing the forest. He dropped his Henge and removed his mask. "You can come out now."

From the edge of the clearing three teams came out of the brush. Lee was badly injured and blood was leaking from one of his ears. Tenten and Neji were holding him up. Shikamaru had Naruto under one of his contemplative gazes while Kiba grumbled under his breath. Hinata shuffled nervously by Shino's stoic form. Ino looked sick and so did Choji.

"You killed leaf ninja…" Ino said in a half whisper.

"They were spies for Orochimaru. We only needed one alive and Kabuto was the one with the most information. The ninja world is brutal and unforgiving. We of the leaf must watch each other's backs and defend our home. Even if that means destroying a threat. In this case killing some spies." Naruto looked at them one by one in the eyes. "Keep that in mind and always know who your allies are." He disappeared in a flicker of movement replacing his Henge as he went.

* * *

AN: for all of you who keep asking questions they will be answered as the story progresses haha ;) I don't like revealing everything so you'll just have to deal with the suspense and waiting. I find it more interesting. So some of you may be wondering about my separate KakuNaru fanfic I will be doing. I am probably going to do both but one will come before the other. Here are their summaries.

This is an AU type of story where Kakashi and Naruto are the same age.

Kakashi was a normal high school student. He enjoyed hanging out with his best friend Naruto and reading his naughty books. At least that was what others saw him as. Little did they know that he had a promise to avenge his father's death and bring those responsible to justice. He must struggle through his feelings for his best friend, keep his grades up, and catch the gang responsible. But what will he do when he finds out Naruto may be affiliated with that certain gang?

So yeah it is an AU world. I thought it would be fun to write a story from a teen Kakashi's point of view.

Other story.. Kakashi and Naruto are sent on a dangerous string of missions to find a spy. It had seemed like any other run of the mill mission but they discover so much more. ;) That is all I am going to say about that one I want that one to be more of a mystery story. Haha.

Anyway sorry for the long AN I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Stay calm and Biju-dama!


	10. Chapter 9 A Trip to Suna

AN: I just realized something from my last chapter. Naruto said; "you have committed crimes against Konoha and her people." Lol it's like the skyrim guard thing. I didn't even realize it till I read back over the chapter xD

* * *

Chapter Nine A Trip to Suna and the Training Begins

All the Genin who had made it past the second exam were standing with their teams in front of the Hokage while he gave his speech. Naruto didn't listen much since he already knew what the old man was saying. He was waiting for the opportunity to forfeit…

Then something caught his eye, up on the balcony stood an Oto Jonin. He had snake-like eyes… he suppressed a shudder. Was this man Orochimaru? He decided to look straight at him. The Jonin had an annoyed look in his eyes. If it was the old snake he probably noticed the absence of Kabuto and his team.

The Jonin met his eyes… there was understanding in them. Naruto glared than gave him a foxy grin. If it was Orochimaru he wanted him to know that no one messes with the number one most unpredictable ninja. He kept up the staring contest until the old man's voice broke into his thoughts.

"If there is anyone who wants to forfeit speak up now."

Naruto raised his hand silently, the Hokage nodded and dismissed him. He saw Gaara raise his hand as well. "Gaara what are you doing? I thought you were the one telling us to make Suna look good now you're quitting?" he heard Tamari whisper.

"I have important business to deal with otherwise I would continue." Gaara said no more and started to walk out with Naruto. The blond Jinchuriki shot a glance at the Oto Jonin. The man was watching him curiously.

* * *

When they exited the building Naruto turned to Gaara. "Meet me at the gates on about three hours. I have some business to attend to." Gaara only nodded and continued on his way. Naruto melded into the shadows. He got into his ANBU uniform and headed to the headquarters.

He got there in less than five minutes. ANBU saluted him as he went by. "Boar assemble my team." He called out to the shadows. He heard the faint sound of air passing as Boar went to assemble his team of elite ANBU. They were some of the most loyal and skilled shinobi in the village. Even including Itachi and Shisui.

His team was there almost instantly, they kneeled before him awaiting orders. "I have spotted a man that might possibly be the 'Snake'." He watched his team tense. "He is currently in the preliminary arena watching the Genin fight. He is disguised as an Oto Jonin. You are to keep a close eye on him but don't get caught no matter what you do. You will also assist the Hokage's protection squad. No harm must come to our leader. I am leaving one of my clones with you. Do not fail or there will be punishment. You will each keep one of my foxes with you in case my clone is not by you and you need to send me a quick message." He fell silent and summoned his foxes.

"Captain if I may…?"

"Yes Crow?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have political business in Suna to deal with on the Hokage's orders." He gave each of his subordinates a stern look. "I'm counting on you do not fail. Dismissed, except you Weasel and Crow. I have a specific mission for you both."

The other ANBU vanished in the blink of an eye. Only two ANBU remained in front of Naruto. "Itachi, Shisui I have something important to tell you." He paused to erect a barrier and place privacy seals on it. When he was certain no one could see inside or hear his words he pulled off his mask and dropped his Henge. "I am going to tell you the truth…"

* * *

The two Uchiha stared at their Captain in shock. He had told them everything about him and the future he had come from and what had happened to the Uchiha. Naruto could tell that they were shaken. "So… you're the Sixth Hokage?"

"Yes I am, well I was. The Third reminded me not long ago that he was still in charge. And he is don't forget that. But for now I need you to swear never to reveal this and that you will remain loyal to me no matter what. There are dangers coming that are beyond the village. If we want to protect our home to the fullest then I need to know you are with me one hundred percent of the way. Otherwise I will have to lock away the memories of this meeting."

There was a long silence where the two Uchiha did nothing but stare at him. Finally the two looked at each other. They nodded their heads then turned back to their Captain. They bowed to him in homage. Naruto smiled. "Good I appreciate your acceptance."

"We would join you no matter what Captain. You saved our clan and pointed them towards a better future." Itachi said.

Naruto smiled then his face became serious. "There is a lot to do. I need you two to be my eyes and ears within the village while I am away with Jiraiya stalling the Akatsuki. I am going to place a permanent seal on the both of you that will allow me to contact either of you at all times. It is a modified version of my mind connection seal. We can only hear each other's thoughts when both parties will it. So you will be able to contact me when you need to."

"That's useful." Shisui said.

"Yes it is." Naruto confirmed.

"Captain does your business in Suna have something to do with the invasion that happened last time?" Itachi cut in.

"Yes. From what Gaara has told me that he informed his father about the future and he is not planning on invading. The Kazekage wanted to station troops near Konoha just in case. I told the Hokage but he wants me to confirm with the Kazekage and make sure there is nothing up his sleeves. Gaara will be accompanying me to Suna. And don't worry I trust Gaara with my life. We are good friends and both of us are Kage."

"Alright Captain we will trust your word." Shisui bowed his head.

Naruto approached them. "I will give you the seals now." He pulled out some ink and a brush and drew the seals on them. He activated them and watched as they became permanent seals on their skin. He stepped back and looked at them sternly. "I will give you more orders and information when I return. For now watch after the Third and keep an eye on the Oto Jonin." He turned to leave but remembered something he had left out. "Just to warn you, those seals will also prevent you from telling anyone about anything that I have just told you and everything I will tell you in the future. The seal will bind your tongues. So be careful. And it's not that I don't trust you. Everyone has slip ups, its human nature. This is only to protect us from slip ups.

"Well I must be going. Goodbye for now, keep the Will of Fire burning strong." With that Naruto made two clones, one heading to the preliminary arena and the other to his apartment to act as him. He then put on his mask and replaced his Henge. In a flicker of movement he was gone the barrier and seals deactivated with his departure. The two Uchiha left the ANBU headquarters to start their mission.

* * *

The Hokage, who had been watching the Genin battle it out suddenly felt the tale tell sign of new ANBU surrounding him and the building. He knew who they were, and so did his guard. He felt them tense. If 'Captain Kitsune' had sent his personal team there was reason to worry. The Third looked over to Kakashi. The Jonin had noticed it too. After all he was part of the team at one point.

Hiruzen connected the dots quickly. Naruto had been staring at the Oto Jonin before he left. Did he suspect this man was Orochimaru? The Hokage looked at the Jonin. He was gazing into the shadows. He must have noticed the increase in ANBU. The Hokage narrowed his eyes. It was a possibility.

The Jonin met his eyes. Hiruzen couldn't help himself, he smiled. Naruto was far better than he gave the boy, man, credit for. He had his suspicions and took proper precautions for the event. The Jonin glared at him.

Just then Hiruzen felt more chakra signatures. Itachi and Shisui had arrived with one of Naruto's clones. His ANBU guard stiffened even more. Naruto had sent his full squad and had even come himself. At least that was what they thought. They had no idea Naruto was actually gone on another mission.

Naruto's clone stepped out of the shadows and stood behind him like a silent statue. His was in his full ANBU gear his Kitsune mask very prominent and intimidating. His whole being radiated power and loyalty to his Hokage. No one would ever even expect that this was only a clone.

Hiruzen knew why the clone would reveal itself. It wanted the Oto Jonin, whether it was actually Orochimaru or not, to know that he was there and would defend his Hokage no matter what. And, it seemed, the Oto Jonin got the picture.

* * *

Kakashi didn't like what was going on. He had felt Naruto's team enter the premises unannounced and with purpose. He saw some of the other Jonin tense slightly and others were as oblivious as the Genin. He knew Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai had felt the disturbance and the tenseness of the ANBU around them.

It wasn't till Naruto's clone stepped out of the darkness that anyone else noticed that something serious had happened. It was only due to the Hokage's calm demeanor that the Konoha Nin were able to stay calm.

Kakashi met eyes with the clone. It nodded in acknowledgment but didn't move from its spot. And it wouldn't leave its post till commanded otherwise by its creator. Kakashi relaxed slightly when he noticed his Genin looking at him. He eye smiled and turned his attention back to the match taking place.

* * *

Orochimaru was furious. This was not a good week for him. His plans had all been interrupted by Kitsune. The renowned ANBU had messed everything up. He had his squad seach every inch of the forest before and during the second exam. The Captain had even killed two of his spies and taken his favorite one into custody.

Somehow information had been leaked and one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha was looking for him. The bastard had even dubbed him as the 'Snake'. Now Kitsune had brought his squad in to protect the Hokage and probably keep an eye on him. He had even been noticed by the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki even though the brat was a Genin… or was he?

He looked at the ANBU Captain, it was just a clone. Even so it was still strong. A clone… the brat was known for using clones. Could he be the same person? He gritted his teeth. He would have to abandon his plans especially if they expected it. He needed to escape but it wouldn't be easy now that they suspected him.

* * *

Sasuke motioned for motioned for the rest of the curious Konoha 12 to follow him. They were outside one of the local bars that the Jonin would currently meet up at and drink together. They got close enough so they could hear their sensei speak.

The sensei's voices floated up to them. "Kakashi…" Kurenai's voice was the first they heard.

"I know," the named Jonin answered. "It's okay I don't mind."

They heard the genjutsu mistress sigh. "Alright. Anyway back to what we were saying. What was going on during the exams? Why would Kitsune pull in his entire team like that? And you know that includes Itachi and Shisui. He even revealed himself! Kitsune never does that!"

Sasuke shifted, he hadn't known Itachi was under Naruto's direct command.

"Naruto never does anything without reason. I have worked with him for years and he is a good leader. As for why? He received information that Orochimaru might be sneaking into the village during the exams." The other Jonin stiffened. "His reasons were unknown but it seems Naruto was right. We captured one of Orochimaru's spies after the second exam had begun. If you hadn't noticed, before he forfeit Naruto was staring at that Oto Jonin. He must have believed he was Orochimaru in disguise. That is why he pulled in his team. He wasn't going to take any chances. That is also why he revealed himself. He wanted everyone to know he was right there by the Hokage's side."

On the roof the Genin looked at each other. This was serous business.

"Orochimaru sure has way too much confidence." Asuma stated.

"He won't now." Kakashi replied. "Naruto must have scared him. He left the village after the preliminary round. Naruto's squad chased him but kept far enough behind so they wouldn't encounter him."

"Why, if Naruto is as strong as they say why didn't he just take him." Gai butted in.

"Because Naruto wasn't with them. What we all saw was a clone. Naruto is on a special mission right now outside of the village. That is partly why he forfeited I assume."

"I see… by the way why do you keep saying Naruto's real name. Hasn't he been undercover?" Asuma asked.

"Because it is time for the world to know who Naruto Uzumaki truly is."

* * *

Far away on the border of Wind country Naruto sneezed. He wiggled his nose and settled back against the giant fox. "You alright Kit?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah I am fine." He looked at the fox. Kurama had his red eyes fixed on him. He hummed and looked back to Gaara. "Hey Gaara do you want me to modify your seal so Shukaku can come out?"

Gaara gazed at him contemplatively. Finally he answered. "Yes that would be nice."

Naruto motioned for him to come to him. "Show me your seal and I'll get working on it." Gaara removed his shirt and allowed Naruto to tamper with his seal. He trusted Naruto not to do anything to him. It was a while later when Naruto brought down his hands than showed Gaara how to activate the seal.

Gaara made the correct hand seal and watched in wonder as Shukaku appeared. The raccoon stretched out and whooped with joy! "Thank you humans! Is has been way to long since I had any amount of freedom."

"No problem Shukaku," Gaara and Naruto said in in unison. They smiled at each other.

"Now Gaara I modified it a bit more than just letting Shu out. You will be able to use his chakra freely but the seal is stronger now. It will make it harder for the Akatsuki to extract him from you if you ever happen to be caught."

"That is good to know. I don't plan on being captured though." He smiled.

"Neither do I, brother." Naruto returned the smile.

* * *

The Kazekage had received two letters from both the Hokage and his son. They had both said practically the same thing. And that was to expect the Leaf's Jinchuriki. He had waited for him and allowed him in. Now he stared at the boy.

Even though Gaara had told him that Naruto was his same age he had still expected a much older shinobi. From what his son had told him, Naruto Uzumaki was an extremely powerful ninja that could even rival the first Hokage when he went full out. He had expected a tall muscular and powerful looking shinobi in his thirties. But Naruto looked nothing like that.

But all the Kazekage had to do was look into the boys blue eyes to see the truth behind the small boy. He had a lifetime of experience and hardship. He was powerful. The Kazekage suppressed a smile. The boy had a perfect disguise. No one would suspect him to be powerful.

"So you are the one who managed to change my son?" The Yondaime Kazekage said.

"I suppose so Kazekage-sama." Naruto respectfully replied.

Gaara's father nodded his head. "And you are here to confirm my request to station troops near Konoha in case of an invasion from Orochimaru?"

"Yes, my Hokage wants your full promise that there is no ill-intent if he is to allow this." Naruto confirmed.

"I understand and I have full intention to comply. If I have to I will even make a pact with you."

Naruto smiled, "There is no need for that I trust you. Although just for safety measure I will ask to station my own troops with yours. They are my special ANBU squad under my direct control. They won't cause any problems and won't act against you as long as no one acts against them. Are we in agreement?"

"I agree, after all I would ask the same thing if Konoha was stationing troops around my home. I will only send my best, that way there won't be to many and their skill will out way the lack of numbers."

"Very well." Naruto nodded. He suddenly stopped moving for a moment before he pulled out a scroll. "My Hokage wanted me to give this to you. He asked that you read over it and thought about what is inside. When you come to Konoha for the final exam you may give him your answer and go over any final details if there is any."

The Kazekage nodded his head and took the scroll. "Thank you, I will read over it. You may rest in my own home, if you would like, before you head back to Konoha."

Naruto's smile grew, "yes I would like that. Thank you Kazekage-sama."

* * *

Naruto was happy when he saw the gates of Konoha. He was alone wince Gaara had decided to stay in Suna and escort his father to Konoha when the time had come. In the end they had decided to meet halfway. Naruto would send his men to complete the escort and watch the other troops. Gaara wanted to make sure that his father would live this time and that was why he was staying.

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki inhaled deeply when he walked through the gates. He noticed Izumo and Kotetsu staring at him curiously. They hadn't expected an ANBU to be so out in the open. He inclined his masked face towards them then headed to the Hokage's office.

He decided to enter through the window like his perverted master did very often. He moved to stand next to his Hokage. "I have returned Jiji."

"I see that Kitsune. Report." The Hokage replied past his pip. He had known Naruto was in his ANBU form because of the deep baritone in his voice. He assumed that that was how he had sounded before his return to the past.

"I spoke with the Kazekage. From what I could tell he has no ill-intent. Even so I asked if I could send my squad to watch them and he agreed. I also gave him your scroll and he will look over it." Naruto's report was professional.

The Hokage puffed his pipe. "That is good to hear. What about the Sand's Jinchuriki?"

"He stayed in Suna to make sure his father gets here safely."

"Very well. Your clone informed me of everything that transpired during the Chunin exams first and second exams. That was fast thinking Kitsune." His face darkened and he closed his fingers together. "The clone also told me that you revealed the truth to Weasel and Crow… why is that?"

"I need their help and telling them the truth was the best way. Besides I think they deserve to know especially if they are going to do what I ask them to do. They are loyal down to their very souls. I trust them. And besides I made precautions and put special seals on them akin to Danzo's seals."

The Hokage sighed. "Fine but tell me your plans first Kitsune."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I did not have the time to tell you."

"I understand that. But next time try to tell me first. Like I said before, I am still the Hokage."

Naruto bowed before him. "I will do whatever you ask me to Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen felt his heart tighten. He closed his eyes, he had seen the image of Minato again. "Stand up Kitsune I have something to give you." The Hokage opened a secure desk drawer and pulled out a thick scroll. He activated a privacy seal then handed the scroll to Naruto. "That there is the scroll to learn the Edo Tensei. I copied it down out of the Scroll of Sealing. Keep that extremely safe Naruto. You cannot let that fall into the wrong hands."

"I understand Hokage-sama," Naruto said as he sealed the scroll into one of his tattoos. That was probable the safest place for it.

"Good, now head to training ground Seven of the ANBU's personal training center. The rest of the Konoha 12 and their sensei are waiting for you. I want you to tell them the reason they were selected, that means because of the Akatsuki. I don't want them knowing the full truth for now."

"Awesome Jiji and don't worry I didn't want to tell them yet. They aren't ready. Would it be okay for me to have Itachi and Shisui help me out with their training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you can." Hiruzen puffed out a ring of smoke. "Don't forget that you have your own training to do as well."

"Would never dream of it Jiji!" Naruto cheered as he disappeared.

* * *

Naruto reappeared at the Uchiha compound where he knew the two Uchiha were training. He found them and stepped out of the shadows. He saw the Uchiha head watching them train. The moment they felt his presence the two ANBU bowed to him. "Captain," they greeted.

"Come with me Weasel and Crow you have a new assignment for now." He answered their unasked question. He turned towards the Uchiha head and bowed his head. "Forgive me but I will be barrowing them for a while." He vanished then the two ANBU hot on his heels.

The Konoha 12 and their sensei were practicing simple routines in the training grounds. The Genin were all wondering when Naruto would return. It was still odd to think of him as such a powerful ninja. Some of them had seen Naruto's true skill, even if it was only a glimpse.

* * *

The Genin were so trapped in their thoughts they didn't even notice the three ANBU land in front of them. Kiba let out a howl of surprise and stumble back. The others followed and gave the shinobi some space. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the two behind the Fox masked ninja.

Naruto stood before them looking like someone else interlay. He motioned to the two behind him to remove their masks. They complied and he followed suit but he also dropped his Henge. He looked over all the ninja present. He took a deep breath than began.

"All of you have been selected by the Hokage personally to be trained as a special and new branch in Konoha's military force. This force will be under my command and it is my responsibility to train you. Rank does not matter much in this force since you will be working behind the scenes. So forget the Chunin exams for now, with this training all of you will become Jonin level shinobi within three years if not less.

"Now for the reason you have been selected. You all hold great potential and your skill sets are a great asset to this force. Your primary focus in this force is to counter the Akatsuki. They are an extremely dangerous group of S-rank criminals with the intent on take over. And it doesn't just involve our village. The Akatsuki plan to take all of the great nations.

"Their means to do this is by taking the Jinchuriki of every village and extracting the Biju from them. When they have all nine it will be possible for them to revive the Jubi. If you are wondering what the Jubi is just think back to where the art of the ninja began. The Jubi is the same beast the Sage of Six paths defeated. It has the power of gods and with it under their control the Akatsuki can rule this world easily.

"Our job is to prevent them from gaining control of ANY of the Biju. You will be trained for this _mission_ and become the best of the best. We are not just protecting our home. We are protecting the whole world." Naruto looked at each one of them critically. "Of course you have a choice, you can walk away from this if you want. Decide now, because once you agree there may not be a way out."

Naruto waited silently his eyes ranking over each one of them. He wasn't surprised at all to see them all standing there looking determined even if some were extremely nervous or scared. He smiled. "Very well your training begins today. Itachi and Shisui will help you train. As for me I will assist when I can but I have my own training to do. I trust all of you and hope the best for this special force." His smile widened. "Let the training begin."

* * *

AN: crazy chapter huh? That speech probably sounded a lot better in my mind…

For some reason the word drawer didn't sound right in my head. I even asked my dad if it was right. Damn drawers.

So yes things are changing so don't tell me that I am not following cannon cause I don't intend to. As for Naruto focusing on Konoha? Well he needs to make sure his home is safe first. He is protecting the whole world too. Why else would he connect his seal to the Shinigami or learn the Edo Tensei? Personally I am excited to continue with this story I think it's great and I hope you all agree. Anyway I hope this chapter was interesting and good. Let me know. It is helpful when I get some instructional input and it helps spur me on. WARNING there is going to be a time skip.


	11. Chapter 10 Tides of Change

AN: I haven't put a disclaimer in a while and thought maybe I should. I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it sadly. Oh well at least I can write my fanfic all I want muhahaha!

* * *

Chapter Ten The Tides of Change

The Gold and Silver brothers glared at Naruto. They were mad that they couldn't move because the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki told them not to. And now he was taking the Kyuubi's chakra from them. Although they had to admit that the Jinchuriki had played his cards well. To them he was only trying to get more power. But they were wrong. Naruto was doing this for the whole world. To prevent anyone from raising up the Jubi once again.

Naruto had taken his time to learn the Edo Tensei. With the help of Bee and A he had gotten the DNA for his targets. He felt horrible about sacrificing two lives but it had to be done. Luckily they had taken two criminals who were waiting to be executed anyway.

He carefully extracted the chakra from them and sealed it within himself. The Kyuubi gladly took in his lost chakra and started converting it. It would be a long proses but he knew how to do it and a lot better this time. They had already visited the monastery and gotten the chakra from Sora. He had been happy to get rid of it.

Naruto had had a busy two years since the Chunin exams. Not much had happened after the second exam. Orochimaru mist have been too nervous to complete his own plans. As for the scroll he had given the Kazekage, apparently it had been a business proposition. One that would help boost both the economies of Konoha and Suna. Each village would conduct joint missions and split the pay. It had turned out very effective.

Naruto had spent the last two years training and tracking the Akatsuki. He had managed to somewhat relearn Sage Mode but still had a ways to go. He and Kurama had reopened his seal a month back and were working on their synchronizing their chakra and skills. So far it had proved to be working very well. Naruto had also used his clones to speed up his elemental training. He had improved his wind manipulation far beyond mastery.

He was proud of how far he had gotten. Even his sealing had improved tenfold. He and Jiraiya had studied and reconstructed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. There were only a few more things they needed to do before they connected his seal to the Shinigami.

"Kit don't get distracted this is important stuff." Kurama chided him.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the Seal." Naruto's brow scrunched up as he pulled the last bit of chakra from the Gold and Silver brothers. He was sweating and it felt like his own energy was leaving him.

"Just a bit more Kit. It's almost all out." Kurama spurred him on. "Almost…. There!" Naruto stumbled back and panted. His golden hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He felt Bee slap his back.

"Good job my Nine Tailed Brother. Fool, ya fool." Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. With his hands on his knees he forced himself up right. He turned towards A and nodded towards the special weapons.

"Take them A… I'm sure they'll come in handy…. Plus you deserve it for helping me out…." He said in between pants.

A smiled and happily took the weapons. "They will be useful. And don't worry they will only be used against the Akatsuki. Anything that could prevent my brother from being taken is greatly appreciated."

"I agree." Naruto replied. He took a few more deep breaths then sighed. He turned towards his captives and sealed their souls away. He didn't want to risk them being used by anybody else. "What a hassle. At least it's over with now." 'Now all we have to do is complete the seal.' He added to Kurama mentally.

Naruto stretched his arms and back before whipping away his long bangs. His hair resembled his father's more now. He had let his hair grow out so he could use some of Jiraiya's jutsus more effectively. He had also grown a lot. He figured his body was trying to catch up to his mental age. Even though he was technically only fifteen he looked like he was in his twenties. Not that he minded though. He much rather look older than his current physical age.

He was tall, the exact height his father was when he was alive. His muscles had also developed well. He was glad that he was starting to resemble his old Sixth Hokage self. He even adopted a similar look to the one he had had during the war. He had on light armor that would allow him to move freely but still protect him well. On the front of the black chest armor was an orange and red Kyuubi. He had taken great pride in the chest piece. He was proud to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and wanted people to know that he was proud.

He wore black shinobi style pants and sandals. On his back he wore the same short sleeved red coat with black flames he had during his fight with Pain. Although now, on the back in the center, was the Mount Myoboku symbol. He had also changed his head band to the same one he had before the war.

"Are we ready to go?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Naruto hummed. With that the four ninja left the clearing.

* * *

At the edge of the clearing a white and black Aloe Vera guy watching the four ninja leave. "Interesting, what do you think that jutsu was?" the white side asked.

"I don't know but it seems powerful." The black answered.

"We will have to tell Tobi about this."

"Indeed. The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki is becoming more powerful. And what's more he knows we are after him and the other tailed beast. He may have warned them all. He needs to be dealt with."

* * *

The shinobi world was cruel, that was something Naruto knew well. And it was something he refused to forget. He had been born into a cursed life and he knew it was up to him to change the tides. He was determined to change the world, to bring peace and end the cycle of hatred. He would do it even if it cost him his life. He would prove the non-believers wrong. He would defy every law of nature if he had to.

He believed in the Will of Fire above all else. It burned brightly in his heart. He loved his home and he would do anything to protect it. That was why he kept a close eye on everything that went on in his village. He may not be the Hokage anymore but that didn't mean he wouldn't watch after his home like a Kage would. He was glad that the old man allowed him to do just that.

He had many means of protecting his home. Like his foxes and toads. They would travel through the village secretly and gather information no matter how meaningless it seemed. Every word could be valuable. He also had his own personal ANBU squad under his control. They were the most loyal to the village and the Hokage. They had learned over the years to be utterly loyal to him as well. They knew who he was, maybe not the full truth, but enough so they could trust him fully.

Among those shinobi were Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. They were the only two who knew the full truth. Over the past two years they had proved extremely loyal and trustworthy. They believed in Naruto and would stand by his side till the bitter end. They were excellent spies as well. With their permanent connection to Naruto they had been able to keep him updated to everything that went on in the village.

Their main reports were on the Konoha 12 and their progress. The other most frequent report was on Danzo's movements. So far the Konoha 12 had improved drastically and were on their way to greatness. Danzo on the other hand was still a mystery. He had stayed low an inactive for years. Even so Naruto had never ceased to expect something crazy from the old war hawk. He wouldn't out it past him to start a civil war just to get what he wanted.

Naruto walked a path of uncertainty these days. He did not know what to expect from the future he now faced. He did not know if it was for the better or for the worst. He was beginning to feel that he would never know. What he did know though was that he would try his best to build a better future for the world.

It was with that in mind that he and his godfather Jiraiya finished the seal. He felt the tug of the Shinigami and it was terrifying. But that was all it was, a small tug. It was cold and felt ominous. He figured that was what he had to deal with though. He didn't like it however. He shuddered at the thought of actually being sealed within the Death God. It must be horrible. He felt bad for his father and the other half of Kurama.

He shook off the cold feeling and turned towards his master and last family member. "Thank you Pervy Sage."

"No problem Gaki!" Jiraiya replied and ruffled his hair. "I'm just glad we finally finished it. I hope it never has to activate though."

"Me too, Pervy Sage, me too." Naruto said absently while he rubbed his stomach. His torso was bare and the seal showed brightly around his navel. The cold tendrils of Death were surrounding him. His body convulsed and he collapsed in a heap.

Alarmed from the sudden reaction Jiraiya lifted Naruto up. "Gaki are you alright?" Naruto continued to shake violently for several of minutes. It slowly faded away till he was only shivering slightly.

"It feels horrible…" he let out an agonizing moan before he passed out.

* * *

He awoke to the warm feeling of soft red fur and all nine tails surrounding him. He welcomed the warmth gratefully and sunk deeper into the comforting fur. He could still feel the cold tug of the Shinigami but its influence had waned. He felt sick to his stomach and weak. His chakra was out of whack as if half of it was somewhere else…

"It is somewhere else Kit." Kurama answered him. The fox must have heard his thoughts.

"What do you mean Kurama?" he groaned past his dry throat.

"Most of your Yin half has joined my Yin half within the Shinigami. It appears he wants payment for allowing you to bind him to you. He will keep a part of your Yin chakra at all times till you are either completely sealed into him or you break the connection." Kurama gazed at his Jinchuriki with worried eyes. "We had not expected this to happen. This could be a major handicap. You may be unable to use senjutsu now. I guess we will just have to see."

"Shit…" the blond Jinchuriki moaned. "Right when I really started to get it, too." He sighed deeply and tried to sit up. Pain shot through him and he fell back and gasped. He faintly felt Kurama tighten his tails around him but his pain outweighed the comfort. A few tears escaped his eyes and he let out another agonized scream. His breath picked up, his vision blurred, he could see darkness creeping in on him once again. He tried to fight it off but it was too strong. He was pulled into the darkness and blacked out.

Kurama watched helplessly as his Jinchuriki passed out again. He couldn't imagine the pain he must be going through. He had felt a similar pain once when he was split in two but it had only lasted an instant. From hat he had seen it seemed that Naruto was in constant pain. And now he had a sizable portion of his chakra missing.

He was beginning to think that maybe this seal thing was a bad idea. He shook his head. Naruto would never allow him to think like that. He knew his Jinchuriki would go through any amount of pain if it meant saving those who were important to him. Such was the character of his beloved host.

He sighed sadly and pumped his chakra through Naruto in hopes the pain would lessen. He could feel the same tug as Naruto but it was on a much lighter and painless scale than his. He watched as Naruto's muscles tensed and relaxed constantly as if he was being shocked by a lightning jutsu constantly.

"I will always watch after you Kit." He ruffled Naruto's hair with his nose in an affectionate manner.

* * *

In the depth of Konoha, where the 'Roots' buried themselves deep in the soil, Danzo sat at his old oak desk. He had a cane in his hand and a deep scowl on his brooding face. He knew he was being watched constantly and that pissed him off beyond belief. He had plans that he could not set into motion till he knew he was safe from the prying eyes of Kitsune's spies.

He knew Kitsune didn't like him one bit. The fox masked ANBU, 'Commander' now, was relentless and thorough. Danzo had figured that if he had laid low for a few years that Kitsune would get tired and leave him alone but that was not the case. He was lucky he hadn't lost control of his Root already.

He had gone to the Hokage and asked him to pull his little fox back. He had even listened to the Third tell Kitsune to back off but it seemed he did not listen. It irked him to no end that the ANBU was not being punished for deliberately disobeying his Hokage. It only gave Danzo more reason to believe that his old teammate was losing his edge and did not deserve to be the Hokage. If Hiruzen couldn't even keep a rein on his own personal ANBU Commander how was he supposed to run the whole village?

He gritted his teeth. Kitsune had made a personal enemy of himself. Danzo couldn't wait to see the fox brought down once and for all. He wanted his title as Hokage and he wanted to take control of the village. But first Kitsune had to go. He was powerful and had enough influence in Konoha to even undermine the Hokage's direct orders. He had the whole ANBU practically bowing to him.

And what was more Kitsune had even stolen the loyalty of Shisui who was his to begin with! Now Kitsune had a powerful ninja with an impossibly unique sharingan at his disposal. At this point Danzo was willing to sell his soul to hell if it meant he could bring Kitsune to his knees and beg for how he would love to see that. He would bask in the glory of killing that damn fox.

He slammed his fist onto his desk and growled. When he got his hands on Kitsune he would not show him any mercy. Unfortunately he did not have the means to take on such a powerful ninja. If the fox hadn't come in and screwed up his plans for the Uchiha he could have been the most powerful ninja out there. But no, the ANBU member had come out of nowhere and changed the Uchiha's minds. He had taken his influence for his own and gained the trust of the entire Uchiha clan. Even the Hokage turned a blind eye for him. Danzo was beginning to wonder who was truly in charge here. Kitsune or Hiruzen?

Suddenly he heard a loud squeal of an animal as it took its dying breath. He shot out of his chair and called for his guards. Even if he knew the animal had been Kitsune's, if it had been killed there was danger. He had refrained from killing any of Kitsune's puppets just on case he retaliated violently.

He got really nervous when neither of his guards showed up. He forced his chakra to calm itself and waited for the intruder. It was only a moment later that a swirling mass of energy presented itself before him. Slowly a masked man appeared. The man threw down his two unconscious guards. Danzo stayed calm as he could and stared down the intruder.

"Danzo I presume?" the masked man asked.

"The one and only," he answered stoically. He knew it was a lame answer but how else was he supposed to answer such an obvious question?

The mask man chuckled. "Very well. Come with me I have a business proposition for you." He didn't give Danzo time to answer before he pulled them both into his jutsu.

Danzo stumbled forward rather ungracefully when they entered the alternate space. Obito on the other hand stood straight and menacingly. Danzo straightened up and brushed himself off needlessly. "What is this all about? If you had a proposition why bring me here in such a distasteful manner?"

"If you weren't aware of it you were being very carefully watched." Obito deadpanned.

"I was aware." Danzo replied in exactly the same way.

"Then you have your answer. I couldn't tell you what I have to say with ears and eyes watching and hearing." Obito took a seat on a chair he had summoned. He motioned for Danzo to do the same. "This may be a long talk and you are an old man."

Danzo did not reply but sat down. "Tell me what you have to say."

"Straight to the point then eh? I like that, it is a lot easier than beating around the bush." Obito folded his arms across his chest. "I will begin with saying I am well aware of your predicate. This Kitsune sure is a problem, and not just for you. It took me and my people a while to figure it out but I am glad to say I have finally found out who this 'Kitsune' is."

"And?"

"And it is in both of our interest to take him out. He has been foiling both of our plans for far to long."

"You're beating around the bush." Danzo interrupted, he expertly hid his express amusement.

"Oh? It seems I am. My bad. To the point then. I want to help you bring Kitsune down. You see I have reason to believe that Kitsune is in fact Naruto Uzumaki. He has something that I want and he is preventing you from getting what you want."

Danzo narrowed his eyes. How had he missed that? Now that he thought back it made sense. "You want the Kyuubi. The question is why should I allow you to gain such a powerful weapon?"

"Because I can give you what you want. I can give you Konoha and the sharingan with it. I will also promise not to use the Kyuubi against Konoha as long as you hold up your side of the deal." Obito uncrossed his arms and stared straight into Danzo's eye.

"Hmm, I'm listening… what is this deal."

"It is simple. You see Naruto, somehow, has known about all my plans and has been foiling them for years. He has been doing the same to you. I need him out of the way if I am to progress with any of my plans and so do you. My plan is to combine our forces and take him out. Of course we will extract the Kyuubi from him first. If you help me I will offer my services and swear not to go against Konoha. I will also help deliver the Uchiha to you. In return I ask that you allow the Akatsuki to work within Konoha. The way I see it, it is a win-win situation. So what do you say Danzo?"

Danzo remained silent for a long while. "I see no reason why not. I agree."

Obito smiled behind his orange mask. 'Perfect'.

* * *

Kurama awoke to face a distressed and very worried fox Kit. Naruto was still nestled close to his body his muscles still convulsing. He looked down at the Kit and hushed it. "What is wrong little one?"

"One of our brothers has died boss! One who was watching the 'Hawk'!" the Kit almost yelled.

Kurama stiffened. The 'Hawk' was Danzo. Would he really have killed one of the Kits? He had never bothered with them before… unless he was up to something. "Thank you little one. Return home and rest. I will take it from here." The Kit visibly relaxed before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kurama tightened his tails around Naruto. He had a bad feeling about this.

He secured his tails around Naruto and lifted him up gently. He walked through the halls of the old building they were currently staying at. He felt the Kumo guards outside protecting the building on the Raikage's orders. He ignored them and found Jiraiya. The old pervert was writing his porn.

Kurama cleared his throat and settled in front of him. He waited patiently for Jiraiya to look up at him. When his host's godfather did he spoke. "We have a problem." He said.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Besides Naruto being in incredible pain an immobile?"

"Yes and this one could be far worse. Naruto will get better but I'm afraid this one could only get worse."

Jiraiya straightened up his attention completely undivided. "What happened?"

"One of the Kits watching Danzo was killed recently by the sound of it. Another Kit had told me just moments ago." Kurama's deep voice was troubled.

"This isn't good, especially with Naruto being out like this…. If Danzo acts now, on whatever he has planned, it could be bad, really bad."

"I don't think he will act for a while. Either way we need Naruto back on his feet. Whatever that seal did it really fucked him up." Kurama shook his large head and gazed down at his host. He sighed and nuzzled him again.

"I think we should be getting back to Konoha." Jiraiya blurted out.

"I agree, but it is best if we let the Kit heal first. I don't want him in Konoha if he is this venerable." Jiraiya only nodded. They both looked at Naruto fondly.

* * *

AN: oooh it's getting intense! Naruto sure is a pest to his enemies isn't he! I will say no more because I am evil like that.

Now as for the seal… it's a bitch isn't it? Poor Naruto. I sure am a jerk xD

Things are really going to get crazy here soon. Let me know what you guys think!

PS: for the question with the sharingan Shisui already had his before Naruto convinced the Uchiha to side with the village once more. And I have a plan for Itachi and Sasuke both so just be patient.


	12. Chapter 11 The Will Of Fire

AN: Chapter 11… what really already? I don't own Naruto. Yeah I know it took a while to update. That is because school started up plus I have work so I've been busy. I also didn't know how to go about this chapter. Anyway here it is I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven The Will Of Fire

* * *

_"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." _Hiruzen Sarutobi's last words. (Originally)

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The pain of the seal had finally subsided. He felt weak and groggy. His mouth was dry and he was thirsty. It was almost like he had just woken up from a long nap. He attempted to sit up and was beyond happy when no searing pain shot through his body. He sighed contently and stretched his arms and legs.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Naruto." He heard Kurama's gruff voice behind him.

"How long have I been out?" His voice was scratchy from disuse.

"Almost a week, we had the Raikage send in a medic to make sure you didn't die of dehydration and make sure you stayed healthy." The fox answered him.

"Oh, thank you Kurama." He sighed again. "Did anything happen while I was out?"

Kurama chuckled humorlessly. "The question should be 'what didn't happen' while you were out." Naruto gave him a curious yet serious look. "I will help explain later but it's best we have that perverted master and the Raikage and Bee with us."

"Sounds serious…"

"It is Kit. But first let's get you some food and drink… and maybe a pretty vixen." The fox concluded with a sly smile.

Naruto shot him an incredulous look. "How much time have you been spending with Prevy Sage? Never mind I don't want to know." He shook his head and went to stand up. Kurama assisted his host.

"Not too much time but I am sure he would agree with me that you need some down time. You're, what thirty four? And still have not been laid." The fox said as they walked to the kitchen of the old building.

Naruto went bright red. "I have too!"

The fox tched and shook his head. "That one didn't count. And besides you haven't done anything since." Kurama gave him another sly grin. "You do realize you're going through puberty again. That coupled with your adult mind is bound to give you some express sexual desires."

Naruto face-palmed his face, neck, and ears so red that they even matched his mother's hair. "Please stop Kurama, I get enough of that talk from Pervy Sage. And why the sudden interest in all that anyway?"

Kurama only shrugged, "I just think that maybe you would feel better if you got a good release. Maybe you should read one of those books the perverted monkey writes. If I were human and cared for such things I would. But then again I already have my perfect match." His smile only widened.

They had finally reached the kitchen and Naruto was getting himself a glass of water when he heard the last part. "Shit I knew you had the hots for Matatabi! Isn't that a little creepy though? She is like your sister right?"

"Demons see things in a much different way than you humans. And besides our mating is pointless since we can't reproduce. So it wouldn't matter if I mount her-"

"Okay, okay enough before I'm scarred for life!" Naruto refilled his cup and started drinking again.

"You the one who asked." Kurama said in mock defense.

"Only because it seemed so weird in the first place." Naruto moved over to the fridge and started searching for his favorite food.

"I still think you should find a vixen. Remember you're a virgin again? Or at least do something." Kurama watched in amusement as Naruto slammed his head against the fridge.

"Kurama PLEASE STOP!" Kurama just started laughing.

"For somebody who's in his thirties you sure are insecure about sex talks." The Kyuubi no Kitsune relented.

Naruto turned his flabbergasted gaze to his ever present companion. "Dude really? You're a demon fox and you're talking to me about this? And why the hell are we talking about this now?" Naruto glared at the fox as he started laughing even more.

Suddenly the fox stopped laughing. "Trust me Kit you'll thank me for this laugh later."

"How much later?" the blond Jinchuriki asked his prisoner.

"Soon. When you are refreshed enough we will go get the others."

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

* * *

An hour, a hot shower, and some Ramen later, Kurama led Naruto out of the old building and down an overgrown path. He was dying of curiosity but the damn fox wasn't giving anything away. There were very few times he acted childish and this was one of those times. He stomped behind the fox with an impatient glare plastered onto his face. Kurama paid him no mind and flicked his tails in what seemed, to Naruto, in an amused manner.

It was rather comical to see the mature Sixth Hokage act like a little child. It was comforting to know he hadn't changed too much throughout the years.

Kurama finally stopped at a nice cabin that belonged to the Raikage. "The meeting will be held in here. They have been waiting for us."

"Fine, let's get in there then. I want to know what has been going on." Naruto went ahead and pushed open the door roughly and stormed in. "hey what the hell is going on the old fox won't tell me a damn thing!" Naruto yelled the moment he crossed the threshold. Kurama sighed and followed after his host. Naruto went straight into the room the others had been waiting for them. He noticed the privacy seals immediately.

The Raikage was looking at him in a somewhat distasteful manner. "Yelling like that is unbecoming of you Sixth. Have you lost your dignity?" Naruto met his eyes slightly surprised by the comment. In A's eyes he saw an old yet new light. It was the look A use too give him during the war. It was one of respect and acknowledged the Kage had gained for each other. Naruto didn't know how to respond. He was too shocked.

Bee laughed, "Yo my Nine Tailed brothers A remembers! Fools ya fools." Naruto's eyes widened to an almost comical effect.

"You do? How?" he asked more to himself.

"I'm not sure why but about a week ago I started having odd dreams. Then yesterday it just clicked and I got all of my memories back. Honestly I wish I hadn't. Damn that war." Naruto sat down across from them. His eyes instantly turned to Jiraiya a spark of hope in his azure eyes.

"I'm glad to have you back Raikage-sama. At least you will be on my side no matter what." His face scrunched up as another thought occurred to him. "Have you heard anything from Konoha? Does anyone else remember?" He asked almost frantically.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Not that we know of. Although some news has come from home."

Naruto nodded, "Is that why I was called?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me. Kurama made it sound serious but he wouldn't tell me anything." He almost pouted.

"It is serious Naruto. Just hours after you blacked out the second time one of your fox summons appeared. He told us that one of the foxes you had watching Danzo was killed." Jiraiya said his tone somber and disturbed. Naruto stiffened his eyes taking on a red hue.

"That bastard killed one of the Kits?!" he clenched his fist and looked down at his lap. "This is bad. He must be up to something because he has never touched one of the Kits before. Has any other news come?"

"Itachi tried to contact us but with you out he was unable to make a full connection. I couldn't understand him. He is probably on edge. We need to head back to Konoha as soon as possible." Kurama stated.

Naruto sighed and stood up. "Raikage-sama I'm sorry but I'm sure you understand. I must get back to my village. I need to make sure everything is relatively intact and let Jiji know about what is going on."

The Raikage stood as well. "I do understand. Danzo is a dangerous man and I would hate to see him gain any power."

Naruto gave him a respectful bow. "Thank you it means a lot to know I have your support.' He straightened up. "Will you let me know if anyone else remembers?" A nodded silently. "I will leave a fox with you if you would like. That way they would be untraceable if you needed to get sensitive information to me."

"Yes that would be helpful." Naruto summoned a fox and gave the Kit its orders. He watched the fox walk up to the Raikage cautiously. They were use to his ANBU but not this unknown man. "Have a safe trip. I'll keep you posted. And let me know if you need Kumo's help and we will come. But only to your call Sixth and possibly the Thirds. But you have to approve it."

"Of course A." Naruto smiled at the Raikage. He was glad he was back. They had grown close to each other over the years of war. A had always appreciated the way he looked after Bee. Naruto nodded one last time before leaving the building. He needed to contact his men. Before he had left Konoha on his training journey he had marked all those loyal to him with the special seal. They had, in a way, become his own 'Root'. He felt bad for undermining the Hokage but he felt it was necessary if he wanted to keep Konoha safe from Danzo. He knew Hiruzen still had great faith in his old teammate.

His hand-picked ANBU had been very useful so far and were loyal to him. They believed in him and would gladly fight for him without hesitation. Naruto always reminded them of the Will of Fire. And that was what they lived by. They were the opposite of the 'Root'.

* * *

A week before…

The moment Itachi lost contact with his leader he began to panic. He knew he was alive because the seal hadn't broken. But he could feel that something was… wrong, like there was now a new being tied to his leader. It was dark and cold. It hadn't been until his father burst into his room with a worried look on his face that Itachi noticed that his own chakra had spiked and become distressed. The thing was, he was distressed, more so than he ever had been before.

He had tried to contact his leader and was unable to. He had heard the fox faintly but even he was cut off. He had stared blankly at his father for a long moment not hearing his words. His father grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. Finally he focused on his father. "Itachi, Itachi what it wrong?" his father asked almost frantically. Itachi couldn't blame him. After all he usually would never show this much distress. Never.

Itachi had no time to answer before several masked ANBU came into his room unannounced and uninvited. They wore the usual garb of the ANBU, the only difference was that each had nine red stripes on their masks despite them all being represented by different animals. The ANBU were Naruto's men, the red stripes were a testament of that. Itachi could feel their distress as well. It didn't help the situation with his own family at all especially since Sasuke and his mother were now there to.

One of them stepped forward and removed his Crow mask. It was Shisui. "Itachi have you lost contact with Commander Kitsune as well?"

"Yes…" he breathed out. Shisui's eyes darkened slight fear creeping into them.

"Something's happened. We need to find him. Dammit I knew we shouldn't have let him go to Kumo alone." Shisui clenched his teeth and fist.

"Jiraiya-sama was with him Shisui. If something has happened he will be there with him." Itachi tried to reason.

"We've never lost contact with him before Itachi! And something's wrong, really wrong! I know you can feel it to!"

Finally Sasuke had had enough. "What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Naruto?" the ANBU turned to him.

"If we knew we would tell you otouto. Unfortunately we don't know." His brow creased. He turned back to his fellow ANBU. "Stay put for now. Commander Kitsune is still alive. We cannot jump to conclusions. Lizard go find one of his foxes. We need to try to contact Kurama. I don't want any of you leaving the village though. We need to stay calm." With that he forced his chakra into a calmed state. He dismissed the ANBU around him. He sighed deeply and turned back to his family. "Sorry for the scare, I just wasn't expecting to suddenly lose all contact with the Commander."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "How did you even know you lost contact?"

"We are connected to him through a seal. That is all I can say though or my tongue will be tied. It's just a safety measure." He assured them. "Sorry but I must go and take charge before they all panic." With that he shunshined away leaving his family baffled.

* * *

Present time…

Itachi was sparing with his brother a week later. The other members of the special forces set up to fight the Akatsuki were there as well. They trained weekly with each other to make sure their teamwork was flawless. He was still stressed out. No one had been able to make contact with Naruto. All of his ANBU were on edge. Itachi had had to order them on patrols just to calm them down.

He had about to knock his brother to the ground when a puff of smoke appeared behind him. He froze immediately and faced what had appeared. He looked down at a little red fox. It gazed at him with wide black eyes. "You are master Itachi right?" the fox asked. He nodded and suppressed his anxiety. "The Boss wanted me to give this to you. The fox laid a scroll at his feet.

Itachi bent down and picked it up. "It is a summoning scroll…"

The fox made a humming noise. "Yep, the boss wants you to summon him and the old man here directly. I think he is just being lazy."

Itachi almost laughed in relief and amusement. His leader was alright. He unfurled the scroll and pit his blood onto it. He made a hand seal and there was another large puff of smoke. When it cleared Itachi almost attacked the man that stood before him. If Kurama and Jiraiya hadn't been with him Itachi would have trouble recognizing this man to be his leader. He gapped at the full grown man before him.

Naruto hardly resembled himself, he looked older than he should be, tall and powerful. His new outfit was also a surprise. "N-Naruto-sama?" he asked hesitantly.

Naruto raised a delicate eyebrow. "Yes?" his voice was deeper than he remembered it even if his thoughts sounded similar.

"You've certainly changed a lot." Itachi blurted before he could stop himself. Naruto only gave him an amused smirk. Then he was distracted. His eyes turned to the shinobi watching them. Unlike him they looked their age. Itachi also turned his attention to them. Some were gapping at Naruto like he was someone else. Itachi couldn't blame them either. Only two years had passed and Naruto appeared as if five to seven years had passed. Itachi realized than that that might be because his mind was actually older than his body. His body must be trying to catch up to his mind.

"Yo," Naruto greeted the others. "I didn't expect to be summoned here while you guys were training. It's been a long time." He turned back to Itachi. "Why didn't you summon us in headquarters Itachi? You should know better."

Itachi bowed his head. "Forgive me Commander none of us have been able to think straight since your sudden absence."

Naruto's eye visibly twitched. "I expected more of my ANBU. Did my absence really cause such a disturbance that you couldn't operate correctly?"

"It is shameful and I assure you I will not allow it to happen again." His head remained bowed. "If I may Naruto-sama, but what happened exactly, and what is that constant cold feeling? It disoriented many of our men and women."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Damn I didn't realize you guys could feel it too. No wonder you were in shambles. As for what happened it was nothing super dangerous. I was tampering with my Jinchuriki seal and it ended up knocking me out for a week." He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway I want you to gather the others and meet me at headquarters in an hour." Itachi looked up at his leaders now very serious and Kage looking face. "The 'Hawk' has made a move."

Itachi stiffened immediately. He hadn't even noticed anything was amiss with their target. He nodded and left without question.

After Itachi left Naruto turned back to his old friends. He looked into each of their eyes trying his hardest to detect of any of them held an old glint in them. They stared back in bewilderment. Ot was obvious none had expected him to suddenly appear and look so much older. He kept up his search. He was almost desperate to see if one of them remembered.

"You're starting to look like your old self again Sixth." Naruto's head snapped to where he had heard the lazy voice. Shikamaru leaned against a tree and Naruto knew he remembered. Shikamaru had the look in his eyes. He had his lead strategist back. He nodded at Shikamaru conveying a silent message to him. He would have to talk to him later.

"It's nice seeing you all again." He said cheerily. "Unfortunately I must go and take care of some business. Although I would like to get together later and catch up. We should all go out for some drinks tomorrow!"

"Sounds great!" Kiba shouted. 'Of course,' Naruto thought. He nodded his head and shunshined away with Jiraiya in tow.

* * *

Naruto showed up at headquarters moments' later a deep scowl on his face. He was furious! How dare Danzo kill one of his foxes. The old war hawk must have something planed. And it didn't help that his ANBU were being big babies about losing contact with him. He doubted any of them even realized Danzo had made a move on the bored.

He admitted that it was sudden and unexpected. His men and women knew that he was being targeted by the Akatsuki. His sudden 'disappearance' would set them on edge, but to completely fall apart? It was aggravating Naruto.

When he walked into the private room he and his ANBU used his eyes were burning with anger. He controlled his killing intent at his followers almost bringing them to their knees. "I am disappointed in all of you. You have failed to notice our enemy's movements just because one man has vanished for a few days!" he fixed them all under his dark gaze. Some were visibly shaking.

"W-with all due respect my lord we were concerned-" one ANBU began.

"Don't be concerned with my wellbeing when you have an entire village to watch after. My worth is little compared to the whole of Konoha." Naruto spoke low and menacingly. He got the desired effect from his subordinates. They shivered as his KI hit them full force. One even fell to his knees. Naruto shook his head. "Despite being under my command  
your first priority should always be the welfare of the village. Remember the Will of Fire. Is that clear?"

They nodded and saluted him. Itachi then stepped forward. "Naruto-sama can you tell us what the 'Hawk' has done?"

Naruto sighed and looked at them incredulously. "Once again I am disappointed in all of you. To have missed such an important thing. The 'Hawk' has killed one of my fox summons. No matter how insignificant that may sound, it means that he is ready to retaliate. The 'Hawk' is as dangerous as the Akatsuki as far as direct harm to Konoha. He has dark ideals and must not be taken lightly no matter what. He has stayed low for a long time. Luckily if he is planning to fight us it will take him a few years to organize and grow in strength. But we can not only depend on that. I am going to increase the rotations and amount of surveillance we put on him and his subordinates.

"Weasel I am putting you in charge of recruitment. We need to grow our forces. We need to be prepared for whatever comes our way. From now on your main focus is getting members to join us. I want you to use your sharingan to make sure they have no ulterior motives of they are to join. After that you and two others of your choice will train any new recruits. I will talk to the Hokage and make sure I have clearance to do this.

"As for the rest of you, focus on the 'Hawk' and 'Root'. The Special Forces the Hokage put together to counter the Akatsuki are almost ready. I will lead them and do what we can to stall their plans and bring them down. Understood?"

There was a barrage of Hai's. Naruto nodded his head and dismissed them. "Except you Crow." He said before his loyal ANBU could leave. Shisui looked at his leader curiously but stayed as the others vanished. He gazed at his leader almost nervously. He looked powerful now. Kurama stood by his side along with one of the Legendary Three.

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

"I want you to come with me and watch my back. I am going to confront Danzo."

* * *

AN: oooh getting crazy eh? Yes Naruto kind of acted like a dick to his ANBU but hey they freaked out. He needed to make sure that they knew that Konoha was their first priority. The main reason he was so mad is that they failed to notice Danzo. And yes Shika and A are back baby! Who knows maybe more will be back too as time goes ;D. Anywhore have a nice day… relax and Biju-Dama!

PS: YO! i was wondering if anyone wanted to beta read? i don't know how exactly it works but it would help. just PM me if your interested.


	13. Chapter 12 Threats and Forced Revelation

AN: so here is the next chapter. I don't own Naruto. By the way I revised chapter 1 fail-safe, others will be done soon.

* * *

Chapter Twelve Threats and Forced Revelation

Naruto tightened his black gloves and observed the metal hand guards in the back. They reflected his masked face. He liked his mask. Not only did it show his pride in Kurama but it was unique. Like his ANBU his had nine crimson strips, but the usual white of the rest of the mask was pitch black. The black made the red stand out. The only thing that unnerved him was the fact that the strips looked like dripping blood. That coupled with his red hair made him look dangerous. His enemies may think twice before messing with him.

He stirred from his musing when he heard the tale tell sound of silence approaching him. "Are you ready to back me up Crow?" he whispered into the darkness.

"Yes, my Lord," Shisui replied just as quietly. They were at one the ANBU headquarters' many exits. This one happened to be the closest to the 'Root's' entrance. He had Jiraiya stay back with orders to take 'Root' down if something were to happen to him or if Danzo tried to retaliate.

He motioned for Shisui to follow him through the exit and into the Roots of Konoha. It was time to inspect how corrupt the roots had become. He needed to remove the rotting below so the rest doesn't become poisoned by its filth.

They were there in a matter of minutes. Naruto weaved his way around Danzo's many guards expertly, Shisui followed behind loyally. It wasn't long after the entered that they found Danzo in his 'office'. Naruto flared his chakra and made himself known.

Danzo's head shot up from what he was reading his body tensed. Naruto left the shadows and revealed himself. The darkness slowly slid off of him. Naruto felt slightly cool in that moment but pushed down the feeling. He had to stay focused.

Two guards appeared in front of Danzo, they were the same ones from the last lifetime. The War Hawk narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Your skill continues to grow Kitsune. I didn't even notice your presence until now."

Naruto glared behind his mask. "You know why I am here Danzo." He deadpanned.

Danzo's face remained impassive and blank. "Indeed."

The masked 'Root' guards in front of Danzo tensed then fell to their knees as Naruto unleased his KI. It was enough to even bring a Kage to their knees. The guards and Danzo gasped for breath as they were suffocating under the immense pressure. "You have a lot of nerve Danzo." He said in the same low voice he used on his ANBU. "I let you keep your 'Root' as long as you stayed dormant and didn't become a threat to Konoha. But now you have acted against me and the village. You better watch your back or I will be chewing on it before you even realize it. Don't fuck with me. I have enough issues with the Akatsuki. Your selfish desire for power is no better than theirs. You may think you are acting for the greater good of Konoha but you aren't. You have forgotten the most crucial part of being a Konoha Shinobi. That is the Will of Fire and protecting the village above all else. I _will destroy you_ if you do anything against our home."

Naruto finally relaxed his KI and turned to leave. He was halfway gone when he heard Danzo's rough voice. "You have a lot of nerve Kitsune." The War Hawk chocked out. "To threaten me when _you are doing the same_!" He fell silent certain his words would get through to his new rival. He had so much to say to the Fox masked man but knew it was unwise. He couldn't tip Naruto off that he was working with the Akatsuki. He felt Naruto's chakra flicker than vanish.

* * *

Naruto left the Roots with Danzo's words echoing in his mind. 'To threaten me when you are doing the same'. He gritted his teeth. "Crow come with me I have another special mission for you."

The two ANBU made their way to Naruto's apartment. Whence there he activated every seal he had placed on his home. When he was certain no one would be able to hear him he turned to Shisui. "Take off your mask Crow."

Shisui removed his mask. He waited quietly as Naruto removed his and dropped his Henge. The Uchiha vaguely noticed that his leader didn't lose any height now. Naruto eyed him with deep and troubled azure pools. He looked like he was at war with himself. Then he sighed, it was a deep and defeated one.

"I didn't want to ask this of you," he began slowly and closed his eyes. "But I may not have a choice now." He opened his eyes resolve burning within them. "Shisui I need you to become my personal body guard. I would have Itachi do it but he is already doing a mission and he does not have what you do. Shisui I hate to ask this of you but you may need to use that sharingan for me. If Danzo or the Akatsuki come at me I need you to turn them to our side. We need to protect this village at all cost and I can't do that if I am dead. Now Shisui I want to give you a choice. You do not have to do this. I will get Itachi or someone else to guard me if you don't."

There was a long silence following Naruto's words. The two men stared into each other's eyes. Shisui nodded his head then got onto the ground and bowed in humility. "I will serve you Naruto-sama. I know how hard it was for you to ask me this and I accept. I know that you hold the Village above all else even yourself."

Naruto took a deep sigh. "Thank you Shisui you have no idea how much this means to me. Now you don't have to watch me contently while I am in the village. I plan to keep others around me as much as possible. But when I leave the village you are to be at my side the whole time. I will give you the choice of when you guard me within the village."

"Of course my Lord. I will guard you tonight." Shisui slowly rose from the ground. "I feel honored you have chosen me Naruto-sama."

* * *

Naruto sat in his room thinking that night. He could feel the tale tell sign of Shisui's chakra outside his apartment. Danzo's words kept playing in his mind. He shook his head and stood up remembering he had to talk to Shikamaru. He put on his normal daily attire and left his apartment. Shisui's chakra flared slightly but followed him as he left. He hoped over the roofs and eventually arrived at the Nara compound just as the sun was setting.

He found Shika's house easily and knocked on the front door. He waited for a minute before Shikaku Nara opened the door. The Nara clan head raised an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto. "You here to see Shikamaru?" he asked lazily. Naruto nodded his head. "He's in his room go right on up." Shikaku opened the door wider and allowed Naruto in. After the door was shut and Naruto was inside Shikaku stopped him. "Someone followed you, you know."

Naruto chuckled, leave it to a Nara to notice. "Don't worry he's one of my men. He's my personal guard."

Shikaku scratched his chin. "I see, you're Kitsune aren't you."

The blond time traveler gave the Nara head an amused look. "You Nara's sure are attentive. I like that. You all are great shinobi. Especially your son. I'm glad to have you both in the ranks. By the way watch the Roots." Naruto left and went to Shikamaru's room. He entered and saw the lazy genius laying on his bed. Naruto smiled and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

Shikamaru caught them and smiled, "how'd you know?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I figured now that your memories are back some old habits might be as well. And since you're only 'fifteen' it would be frowned upon for you to go by some."

Shikamaru laughed. "It's good to be back… but it's hard seeing them all alive. I feel like I just woke up from a crazy dream."

Naruto sat on the edge of Shikamaru's bed. "I felt the same way. It was really hard. That's part of the reason I never came back to the Academy. Seeing everyone was like watching ghosts wonder around. How did you remember anyway?"

Shika sighed and laid back plopping a cigarette into his mouth before stopping. "It started with dreams. It didn't take me long to deduce them as memories. I think it truly came back to me when I accepted that fact. Anyway can we go out somewhere so I can smoke these? I don't want my mother freaking out on me. To troublesome."

"Same old Shika, yeah we can. And don't be alarmed by my little follower it's Crow. I'll tell you more later." He added when Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. The lazy Nara only nodded and followed Naruto out of his room and to the front door.

"Hey dad I'll be back later!" Shikamaru called out as they left. They started heading towards one of the many bars that served shinobi exclusively. "I panicked when I woke up and dad was there. Same with Asuma… and Choji and Ino. I thought I would never see them again."

"I know what you mean. I actually cried when I saw Kakashi again." Naruto said as Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drag and let it out.

"Man I sure have missed this. Want one?" Shikamaru offered one of the cigarettes to his Hokage. Naruto chuckled and took it and lit it up with the liter Shika had.

"Just like old times, huh?" Naruto took a puff and coughed slightly afterwards. "Man it sure is a good I can't get addicted because of Kurama."

"Lucky bastard," Shikamaru grumbled as they walked into the bar. Despite them being underage they had special privileges as shinobi. The two took a seat at one of the corner booths and ordered some sake. Shika finished his cigarette than asked, "How did we end up back here? In the past?"

"The Biju knew a special jutsu and they used it to send me back. We were palming to send me back to my Genin years but I ended up six years old again." Naruto confessed.

The waitress arrived with their sake. The both nodded to her on thanks before she left. "Sounds troublesome." He took a sip of his alcohol. "Who else remembers?"

Naruto sat back. "I do, you, all of the Biju, Killer Bee and now A. He had dreams to and suddenly remembered. Now the people who know about the past… future but don't remember are the Third, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi, Yugito. I think that's it."

Shikamaru scratched his chin. "Interesting, when did the Raikage stat having dreams about the future?"

"About a week ago. Why?"

"Well that was when mine started and I remembered to." He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "You mentioned you were messing with your seal… could this sudden occurrence have anything to do with that? More importantly, what if any Akatsuki or the cultist remember?"

Naruto's brow scrunched up in concentration. "You might be onto something there Shika. As for the Akatsuki I sure hope they don't remember anything or that would suck." He took a sip of his drink.

"What did you do to your seal?" Shikamaru asked puffing out another string of smoke.

"I connected it to the Shinigami. That was if I am ever captured and there's no chance of escaping I can activate it and the Shinigami will take both my soul and Kurama's. It is a fail-safe to ensure that the Jubi is never revived." Naruto decided to be honest with his head advisor. It would make things easier.

Shikamaru took a long drag. "Troublesome blond. You always go to such great lengths. I can see why though. But what about the random chakra from Kurama that was floating around?"

"What do you think I was doing for these past two years? I was gathering up the stray chakra and sealing it into myself. I was also gathering more information on the Akatsuki with Pervy Sage."

Shikamaru smiled, "I'm proud of you Rokudaime. Taking matters into your own hands like that." Naruto returned the smile and accepted the praise. "Could I see what you have on the Akatsuki?" Naruto pressed two fingers to one of the many seals tattooed onto his arms. There was a puff of smoke and several folders appeared. Naruto handed them to his lead advisor and strategist. "You keep all the documents on your person?" The Nara asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, at least the most important stuff. I can't risk it falling into the wrong hands."

"You're becoming paranoid Naruto. Keeping important files with you at all times, altering your seal, having a guard trail you… I can't blame you though. In fact I'm glad you've taken these measures. We can't repeat the future." He said before looking through the files.

"I have made myself a personal enemy of more than one dangerous foe." There was silence for a while, while Shikamaru looked through the files. "Have you noticed it yet?"

"Their patterns are different this time. Slower and directed to a certain focus. Like someone is in their way… oh, it's you."

"Exactly, they have turned their attention to me. My guess is that they want me out of the way before they can continue with their plans. That is part of the reason I am going to such measures. I have become their prime target." Naruto concluded for him.

Shikamaru handed the files back to Naruto who sealed them away again. "Make me a copy of those will you? And you said more than one foe?"

Naruto nodded and finished his sake before answering. "Do you remember all that shit that went down with Danzo? Well yeah, I have been keeping a watch on him for years and he doesn't like that. Especially after I interfered with the Uchiha." He leaned in very close and whispered his next words. "I believe Danzo is planning his own coup."

Shikamaru stayed silent for a long time. "Shit."

Naruto smirked at his friend's blunt response. "Shit is right." Shika pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. "Damn Shikamaru, what are you, a chimney?"

Shika just handed him a cigarette and lighter. "You're the one who bought them remember. Anyway what did you do to piss of Danzo?"

Naruto rubbed his temples. "I did a lot of things. First I stopped the Uchiha massacre. I gained the loyalty of the Uchiha clan and practically stole Shisui from his ranks. I have my own ANBU and fox summons that I have had keep him locked down and watched over constantly. I went against the Hokage's orders to pull them off. But he is dangerous to the village I couldn't allow him to harm the village. I have oppressed him, which I will admit. Apparently around the time my seal incident accrued he killed one of my foxes. That made it clear he is ready to retaliate. When I got back I confronted him. He said something to me I haven't been able to get out of my mind. He said that I was doing the same."

Shikamaru shook his head after listening to his once leader. "You idiot, he was right."

Naruto glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have done the same thing as him Naruto. You created you own faction like the Root. You have gone against the Thirds direct orders. And yes you have oppressed him. You arnt the Rokudaime any more Naruto. You are being a hypocrite and if Danzo does stage a coup and start a civil war half the blame will go to you. He probably feels like your forcing his hand!"

Naruto's eyes took on a slightly red hue as he glared heatedly at Shikamaru. "My ANBU's first loyalty is to the village. They are to uphold the Will of Fire no matter what. I may be their figure head but they belong to the village. If anything were to happen to me they are to forget about it and protect our home. The Root are all for Danzo and his desires."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you still divided the village in three Naruto. Are you even following the Third's orders now?"

"Of course I am! Shikamaru everything I do is for the village. And sometimes I have to do what I deem necessary." He lowered is voice and leaned forward. "The third has to much faith in his old teammate and refuses to accept the fact he is trying to corrupt the village. I am only countering that corruption."

Shikamaru met Naruto's glare with his own. "You sound just like Danzo Naruto. I understand how you feel but it is hypocrisy. I am just saying that maybe you should have thought this through better."

Naruto sat back and sighed. "Fine I get it. It's too late to turn back now though. I have a bad feeling about him."

The Nara just shook his head. "There are two sides to every battle each believing they are in the right. Keep that in mind Naruto. Even if I don't agree with the method you went through with this I will stand by your side."

"Thank you Shika. And I will keep that in mind." There was a long pause. Naruto contemplated what Shika had told him. It made since but he couldn't turn back now.

Finally Shikamaru broke the silence. "Have you talked to Sasuke at all?"

Naruto sighed, "No I have not. I wanted him to have a little bit more time for a clear mind before I screw it up for him."

"I see. Let's go talk to him I think it would be helpful. He's not too happy with always being left out."

Naruto rubbed his face. "Fine, but we will do it at my apartment. Come on let's go." Naruto put the cigarette Shikamaru had given him a while ago in his mouth and lit it. He put some cash on the table and the two left the bar. Whence outside Naruto motioned for Shisui to come to him. In a flicker of movement the ANBU was kneeling in front of him. "Go get Sasuke and Itachi and bring them to my apartment. And be careful Crow."

"Hai Naruto-sama." He was gone in another flicker of movement.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru stood in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha had been utterly silent after hearing what they had to say. Suddenly his eyes widened and filled with understanding. The next second he punched Naruto in the gut. "You idiot! What the hell took you so long to tell me?! Huh?! To think I sacrificed myself to save you. Did you know that bastard ripped my eyes out before he set me on fire and killed me?"

Naruto winced before he straightened up his eyes widening. "You remember?"

"Now I do! I started having dreams a week ago and the clicked after you told me." The Uchiha shook his head. "Dammit Naruto." Suddenly he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you… thank you for saving my clan… and my brother. Hokage-sama."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I wanted you to enjoy you memory free life for just a bit longer. That's why I refrained from telling you."

Sasuke pulled away all emotion gone from his face. "I understand. But what do we do now?"

* * *

AN: if you haven't noticed by now I tend to leave you guys at cliff hangers hahaha! This was an interesting chapter and honestly I think it sounded better in my head. Let me know what you guys think. Btw if you are going to write something negative make it constructive criticism so I can netter myself as a writer instead of straight out 'you fails' cause honestly that just brings down my motivation. Writing is my passion and I will always jump at the opportunity to better myself. So let me know where I can improve. ANYWHORE see what I did with the seal? Oh yeah suck it! Sorry had to say it. Relax and Biju-Dama.


	14. Chapter 13 Konohamaru Sarutobi

AN: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I restarted like five damn times. And thank you all for the reviews I enjoy reading them and seeing your opinions. Keep reviewing it spurs me on! by the way the first little bits is sort of a revelation i had.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen Konohamaru Sarutobi

Kill or Be Killed; The Bitter Truth Behind the Shinobi World

_No matter how one looked at the shinobi world and the way it ran the truth was that Shinobi are animals. Beasts bred, raised, and trained to kill. It was an ugly truth but there was no way around it. A shinobi was raised from a child to serve as a mercenary and kill in the name of their village. There was no honor in such a thing. Whence pointed towards their target, like a blood thirsty beast, they would hunt them down and take their life. It is _Kill_ or be _Killed_. It didn't matter who they were, if they had children, a wife, a husband, friends, precious people, they were all fair game in a world full of beasts. And like a trained animal they were loyal to their masters._

_Or that's how it should be._

_Like the beasts shinobi are they belong to their pack; the village. Like a pack they should protect each other and fight for each other. That is how it should be. Unfortunately there is always a pack member who strays and becomes a lone wolf. They decide to become their own leader and that caused a rift in the tight and family like pack. There can never be more than one Alpha at a time or they will fight. Loyalties are broken and the pack is divided. It destroys the whole system and sets off chaos. One side believes they are right while the other believes that they are. But are either of them truly right or wrong? What exactly can be defined as write or wrong if everyone's morals contradict each other's? Especially in a society of beasts? Was any one person truly right or wrong? Good or Evil? When one could change sides and become the other?_

_Can mankind, shinobi as a whole, be differed from beasts when they live the way they do?_

_Is there peace if war does not exist? Is there war if peace does not exist?_

_How could one tell? Where was the line when it came to shinobi?_

* * *

The rain fell to the thirsty earth in a constant stream much to the annoyance of the Konoha 12 and their sensei. They were returning from a three week reconnaissance mission on the border of the Land of Rain. It was not to their pleasure that it was also raining near their home. Naruto, oddly enough, didn't care much. He found the rain much more soothing than his comrades. His thoughts had drifted off on many tangents of what it meant to be a shinobi. Personally he blamed Danzo for his clouded mind. The War Hawk was up to something and it set Naruto's hair standing on end.

He was also sad that none of his other friends had remembered the truth yet. Kakashi had showed signs but the pieces just weren't falling together. That was annoying for Naruto. His sensei was one of the people he wanted to have remember the most. His sensei had been there for him through thick and thin and he trusted him with his life. Yes the Jonin knew what had happened but he didn't _know_ the vital truth.

He huffed out a heavy sigh before landing lightly on a branch. He signaled for the others to halt. He heard them slow and take up positions around him. "It's getting dark spread out and find somewhere for us to camp." He commanded them. One by one their presence disappeared from around him. Only the Shisui remained close by.

"Your mind is very busy today Naruto." He heard Kurama's deep voice sound out in his mind.

"Something is not right I can feel it. There is something I am missing but I just can't put my finger on it. It's aggravating!" He gritted his teeth his eyes burning. "I have a bad feeling about Danzo." He had made his way into his mindscape and was pacing in front of his furry companion.

"You're probably just over thinking things Naruto." Kurama grunted in an attempt to calm his host.

Naruto shot a glare at Kurama then continued to pace. "No, I'm certain I am missing something. Maybe I should have just killed him and taken over Root." Kurama puffed his cheeks out with air and flopped onto the ground sending tremors through Naruto's mindscape. Naruto paid him no mind and kept up his constant angry ramblings about Danzo, Root, and the Akatsuki.

"Naruto you are the goddamned Rokudaime Hokage and my prized Jinchuriki. You could demolish any village, even the Great Five, in a matter of seconds. If Danzo tries anything we can splatter him against a wall. Besides he doesn't have all those Sharingan remember?" Kurama reasoned.

Naruto stopped his pacing and finally looked at Kurama. "I may have been able to flatten a village but I haven't gotten to that point again, not yet. Especially with the damn Shinigami taking that portion of my chakra. Even if I was able to regulate myself again; after unsealing that portion of my chakra I sealed off when we first came back, that I totally forgot about. We need more practice. Also I can't do it alone."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "You're not alone Naruto. You have me, your loyal ANBU, the Konoha twelve and the sensei. We can piss on Danzo and he can't do shit."

The Jinchuriki kept his glare in place. "Danzo is still strong and a bad enemy to have." He sighed heavily. "I can't stop thinking about how differently things could have turned out. I could have killed Danzo when we first arrived and taken Root for my own. I also could have made Danzo an ally and made, _forced_, him to see my point of view on things."

Kurama lifted his head off his paws. "True, but there are problems with those options. One the old geezer Hokage would never have allowed you to kill Danzo and would have been angry with you. Two Danzo is a stubborn mother fucker who I doubt would let you call the shots. It was a hard choice. Personally I wouldn't mind slowly chewing him up then spiting him out."

Naruto openly laughed at his last comment. "I would enjoy seeing that. And I guess you're right." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an angry grunt. He could feel the tug of the Shinigami still. It was a nagging presence that he couldn't shake off. Sometimes he wondered if he was even still alive.

He made his way out of his mindscape when he felt his comrades start to return. He found that his posture and position was mimicking his inner self. He lowered his hand from his face "Man I need a drink." He mumbles as Shikamaru and Sasuke appeared beside him.

"Neji and Hinata found a decent sized cave nearby." Shika reported.

"Good we will rest there for the night then go the rest of the way home to Konoha tomorrow. Gather everyone and head to the cave." Naruto commanded.

Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded their heads then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto followed Hinata and Neji's chakra signatures. They were already getting things ready by the time he got to the cave. They had managed to light a small fire. He entered the cave and dried himself off with a wind jutsu. He motioned for Neji and Hinata to come to him and he did the same for them. His friends' comfort was important to him. He signaled to Shisui to come into the cave as well, he used his wind to dry him then ordered him to relax. One by one his friends and sensei came into the small cave.

When everyone was gathered and dry Naruto finally relaxed and flopped onto the ground next to his team. He made a hand seal that let Kurama out of his seal. The fox stretched then curled himself around his host. His eyes stayed open and alert though. He watched the ninja prepare their meager dinner and eat.

Naruto's eyes wondered over to Shisui. The ANBU was eating quietly next to Neji and Kiba. He looked slightly uncomfortable even after spending a lot of time with them all. His mask was off, maybe that was why he was so tense. Naruto thought back to when he had commanded/asked Shisui to be his personal guard. The truth was he had two motives behind doing so. One Shisui had a valuable ability with his Sharingan. Two he wanted to keep Shisui close. Last time Danzo had stolen one of his eyes it wouldn't do to repeat that incident.

"You in love with my cousin?" Naruto almost jumped when Sasuke's rough voice broke into his conscious. The future Rokudaime glared at his longtime friend and teammate.

"Don't be stupid Sasuke." Naruto retorted lamely. Sasuke just smirked and gave him a wink. Naruto sent a small amount of killing intent at him. "I'm not gay you bastard."

"You sure? You've been staring at Shisui a lot lately." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'll talk to you about it later."

"Hn," Sasuke drawled before something sparked in his eyes. "When we do talk I have something to tell you." Naruto just nodded his head again fatigue finally catching him. His eyes were drooping as sleep crept up onto him. Sasuke smirked and leaned in close. "It's alright Rokudaime-sama I've got your back. Sleep." Naruto grunted in response and closed his eyes. The Kyūbi tightened his tails around his host and pulled him close.

* * *

They arrived in Konoha near nighttime. The sun was slowly sinking behind the sea of green that surrounded Konoha. Naruto visibly relaxed as they walked through the gates. He sighed deeply than turned towards his company. "Go home and rest. I will turn in our mission report. Well done." He didn't wait for a response. He shunshined away forcing Shisui to fallow after him immediately.

Shikamaru shook his head. "How troublesome." There were mumbled responses but no one else complained. It had been a long and tiring mission. They were glad Naruto was willing to turn in the report for them.

"Man what a mission." Kiba yawned before mounting Akamaru and heading off.

"Sure was," Chōji groaned. "Hey Shika, Ino, Asuma-sensei want to go get some barbeque?"

Ino shook her head. "No, Sakura and I need to go see Tsunade-sama. Right Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi was stretching beside her rival. "Yeah she wanted to see us after the mission." With that the two kunoichi left the group.

"I'm up for some barbeque Chōji!" Asuma said rather cheerily. Shikamaru also nodded. "Want to come Kurenai?" The red eyed genjutsu mistress shrugged and complied. "What about the rest of you?" Asuma looked around at all the others. Kakashi and Sasuke had already disappeared without a word. Kakashi had most likely followed Naruto. Those two were almost as inseparable as Sasuke and Naruto had become recently. Gai was too busy challenging Lee to notice the Hokage's son's words. Neji had also disappeared with Tenten, curious. Hinata was standing by Shino's stoic form her face clouded. She was a lot less timid than before. And of course Kiba had already left.

"I have to meet up with my father," Hinata replied. Shino only inclined his head slightly before leaving with Hinata.

Chōji rubbed his belly. "Looks like it's just us then." He said happily. "Let's go!" he fist bumped the air then headed to his favorite food place.

* * *

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and was soon followed by both Kakashi and Sasuke. He gave them a curious look. "I said I would turn in the report." They made no comment and fell into place on either side of him. Naruto just shook his head than faced the Hokage. He bowed low and respectfully.

"Report," Hiruzen commanded.

"The mission was a success." Naruto straightened up and looked into the Hokage's old eyes. "We were able to confirm that the Akatsuki are indeed working out of Ame just like last time. We encountered no disturbances on our mission and no one was hurt. I have given my squad leave for the rest of today and tomorrow. Other than that there is really nothing else to report. The mission was uneventful."

Hiruzen nodded his head and puffed out a plume of smoke. "Very well. You can bring in your written report later Naruto. Good job. You may go now… oh and Naruto you might want to go speak with my grandson tomorrow. He's been asking for you."

Naruto smiled slightly. Some things never changed. Naruto caught a glimpse of something in the old man's eyes as he turned away. What was that? He shook his head and left the office followed, loyally, by Kakashi Sasuke and Shisui. Whence outside he signaled for Shisui to come to him. The crow masked ANBU landed in front of him in a bow. "Crow you're off duty for a while. Go home and rest." The ANBU rose and saluted him.

"Good night Naruto-sama." He said before vanishing.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi and Sasuke. "Sasuke you said you had something to tell me. Should we go to my apartment?"

"Yes, Kakashi can come to." Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto smirked. "He was going to come with us anyway Sasuke." The Uchiha rolled his eyes and followed after Naruto. Kakashi stayed with them his eyes glued to his Icha Icha. It didn't take them long to reach Naruto's apartment. He closed the door behind them and activated his privacy seals. He walked past his two friends to the kitchen, he created a shadow clone giving it orders to make tea then settled on the ground at his table. The other two men followed suit. "Okay Sasuke what is it you have to say?"

Sasuke smirked at him. "I like when you are straight to the point Hokage-sama. Anyway it's not so much of telling as showing." Before he could be questioned he activated his sharingan.

Naruto and Kakashi gaped at him. "The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Naruto breathed out slowly. "But how?"

Sasuke released the Sharingan. "I don't know. I was just experimenting one day when it suddenly appeared. I believe it has something to do with my memories. I bet they tricked my eyes into believing they were still the Eternal Mangekyō."

Naruto's face lot up. "This is great! Do you realize how much of an advantage we have now?"

Sasuke returned his smile. "Oh I know. And now I might be able to even awaken the Rinnegan."

The blond Jinchuriki scratched his chin. "Maybe, but wouldn't you need Senju blood?" Sasuke opened his mouth to reply than shut it. His brow scrunched up in contemplation.

"You may be right. We could always ask Tsunade if she would be willing to help. She is the First's granddaughter after all. If not there is always the possibility of catching Zetsu. Or just trying to activate it alone." Sasuke said.

"Good thinking Sasuke," Kakashi finally butted in.

Naruto turned his attention to his sensei. "Speaking of Mangekyō. Why haven't you activated yours yet?"

The Jonin shrugged then returned to his porn. Naruto just shook his head. "At least try to activate it soon Kakashi. We are going to need all the help we can get if we are to win this war."

Kakashi waved his hand lazily at them. "Maa, maa, I will do it when the time comes."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his face. His clone finally came by with their tea. He nodded to it then dispelled it. "Anyway, have you started remembering anything about the future past?"

Kakashi sipped his tea. "Nope sorry. Honestly I'm not sure I want to remember. Maybe that's why I haven't yet."

"I… see," Naruto sighed. "Alright. Just let me know if you do." Kakashi only eye smiled at him.

* * *

The next morning Naruto sat up in his bed. He felt groggy and unmotivated. Sometimes he just wanted to sleep in but his war trained body refused to let him. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he slowly got up and headed to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee before leaving his apartment. He felt like getting some Ichiraku's Ramen for breakfast no matter how unhealthy it was.

When he got there Teuchi gladly served him some Ramen. "Thanks old man," Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"No problem Naruto I hope you enjoy." Teuchi replied with a smile.

Naruto raised his cup to him. "I always do old man you're the best." Naruto ate in silence. He felt at peace here at one of his favorite places. He listened to the village as more and more people woke up. It was a wonderful sound. One every Kage wants to hear in his or her village. A genuine smile appeared on his face. He closed his eyes and let the noises of his village fill his senses. It was wonderful.

"Hey big brother Naruto!" He heard Konohamaru's loud exclamation from behind him. It seemed the brat found him first. The young Sarutobi sat next to him and ordered some Ramen. "It's been a while boss." He said. Naruto had a feeling the kid wanted to say more. Naruto hummed in response and took another bite of Ramen completely missing the sly smirk on his companions face. "Or should I say…" he leaned in close then whispered, "Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto chocked on his Ramen while Konohamaru started laughing his ass off. "It's been a long time indeed."

When Naruto finally composed himself he shot Konohamaru an incredulous look. "How long?" he rasped.

"How long have I remembered? About four days. I had to go to Jiji since you weren't here. He told me most of what you have been doing the past few years. I want to start helping so you better fill me in!" Konohamaru started eating his Ramen that was just presented to him.

Naruto whipped his mouth and nodded. "Oh I will, damn Konohamaru you're an ass. Doing that to me while I'm eating."

The young Sarutobi laughed heartily. "You know I do it out of love big bro." he smiled brightly at his idol.

Naruto returned the smile and ruffled his hair. "It's good to have you back Konohamaru. When we are don't we'll go to my apartment and I'll fill you in." after that they ate in relative silence. Naruto was happy. Konohamaru had stood by his side throughout the war as one of his advisors. Konohamaru had a unique way of brightening up any mood but still being serious when he had to be. Naruto was glad when his friend kept his personality intact throughout the harsh war.

After they were don't Naruto lead the way back to his apartment… again. Konohamaru swaggered into Naruto's apartment and went straight to his couch. He plopped down and rested his feet on the armrest. Naruto laughed and joined him after throwing his feet onto the floor. "No feet on my couch." He scolded.

"Yeah, yeah Anaki. You know you love me." He nudged his arm and got a noogie on return.

"Damn straight brother!" they laughed together and began wrestling. It wasn't till Kurama invaded that they stopped. "Man I've missed this," Naruto sighed. "Anyway I guess I should fill you in."

It seemed like half a day later when Naruto finished. He sat back on the couch and rubbed his face. "That's really all that's been going on."

Konohamaru scratched his head. "I don't like Danzo. Why didn't you just kill him?"

"I was hoping things could end up differently. But it seems I only made things worse. This will probably end in civil war." The Sarutobi watched his Hokage sadly. He knew that everything Naruto did was for the good of the village. For the will of fire and the 'king'.

"Don't worry big bro we can do it. How long do you think we have till Danzo acts?"

The Jinchuriki leaned forward his elbows planted on his knees. "One, maybe two years. If we're lucky we may even get three years. We both need to build our forces. But I still have a bad feeling about this whole situation."

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. "You mean other than the fact Danzo may start a civil war?"

"Yes but I can't figure out what it is. It's fuckin' aggravating."

"Man I bet." There was a brief silence between the two veteran shinobi. Konohamaru fidgeted relentlessly.

"Dammit Konohamaru what's wrong?" Naruto asked hos agitation getting the better of him.

Konohamaru laughed nervously. "Well I was just thinking, you know how the three tails appeared in that lake?"

"Yeah."

"Well he doesn't have a Jinchuriki and he is venerable." The young Sarutobi fixed his Hokage with a stern stare. "I was wondering if I could be his Jinchuriki."

Naruto's face fell. "Are you messing with me?"

"No. I'm being serious. He needs someone to help utilize his power and my body is still young enough to adjust to him. It will be harder for the Akatsuki to take him and it will simultaneously give Konoha more power. Especially if the three tails remembers. He will be more willing to work with me."

Naruto put his face in his hands. "I understand what you are saying. I just don't want the Akatsuki coming after you."

"That's not your choice Naruto. It's mine, and I'm willing to risk it. I will do anything for this village just like you. You can seal him into me."

The Jinchuriki sighed. "Kurama is agreeing with you. But we would have to get Jiji's approval."

"I already did." Konohamaru stated. "Like I said I already talked to him. He left breaking the news to you, to me. He wasn't too eager at first but I made him see my point of view."

Naruto grunted. "You love forcing me to do distasteful things don't you otouto."

"I do it out of love Anaki." Konohamaru gave him another smile.

* * *

That night Naruto hit the bar. He had faintly noticed Shisui follow him. Damn hadn't he told him to take a rest? Oh well all he cared about right now was getting piss drunk and passing out. He was not happy with the bomb his 'otouto' had dropped on him. He didn't want Konohamaru to have to go through the life of a Jinchuriki. He especially didn't want him to have to be hunted down by the Akatsuki.

He had barely ordered a drink when another presence made himself known. Kakashi plopped down next to him and eye smiled. "I figured you could use some company." He said cheerfully. Naruto just mumbled a thanks and took a swig of his proffered drink. He enjoyed the warm feeling the alcohol gave him.

Sometime later another presence showed up. Sasuke took the unoccupied seat next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto," he greeted his blond teammate. Naruto smiled at him and pored him some Sake. They drank in silence for fifteen minutes and were joined by Shikamaru. He had walked in with a cigarette in his mouth. It was an amusing sight.

It didn't take long for more and more of the Konoha 12 to appear. It was comforting to know he still had all of his friends. He knew that they would always have his back. And he would always have theirs. Yes this was the best part about being a shinobi. Having comrades he could trust no matter what.

* * *

AN: Epic. And sorry for the long wait. I had to finish up my last week of high school last week then work and getting withdrawn and graduated this week. And on top of all that I had a severe case of writers block. Hopefully my funk is over with though! Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed. Keep reviewing! Relax and Bijū-Dama!


End file.
